Old Battleships
by saye0036
Summary: Two bodies are discovered in the woods that are somehow linked to deaths from 1979. NCIS and the BAU are investigating, when a group comes from Britain to collect their fallen family member. Will NCIS and the BAU be able to solve the mystery before others change the game and hide the true reason these men died? Crossover Kingsman & James Bond(Romance M/Ducky,M/Arthur, M/Bond)
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a mystery/adventure crossover with NCIS, Criminal Minds, the Kingsman and James Bond. I hope you enjoy.

 **Chapter 1: NCIS**

May 12th 2010

"Come on. We've got bodies. Franklin Virginia. "

"Really boss? So early on a Wednesday? There should be a rule against it."

"Come on Di Nozzo. Fornell called us in."

"The FBI...not them again. Ziva's lucky to be off on vacation. Why is Fornell on this boss?"

"Because a Private was found shot in the woods. There was also a civilian, or so they thought...turns out to be a retired Royal Navy Commodore."

"Did someone tell Ducky?" McGee asks.

"Yes and he's on the way in the van to pick the bodies up. Just because the guy's British doesn't mean Ducky will know him."

"I know that boss but a Commodore and retired...Ducky could…"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it McGeek...can't you see the empty coffee hand of the boss is making him short."

"Oh yes. Sorry boss. No time to pick up a coffee yet?"

"Hurry and we will be stopping on the way."

"Yes sir!" McGee and DiNozzo both say as they follow Gibbs into the elevator.

/**\

"Ah, Jethro. There you are." Ducky says as the second body is placed on stretcher. "I'm afraid you will have to get all the photographic evidence from the FBI. They were first on the scene but at least Fornell called the moment he knew we would be involved.

"What have we got Ducky?"

Fornell walks over to join them. "Hello Jethro. A hiker found the bodies and the local police called us immediately."

"Why?"

"Because in the late 70's there was a rash of kidnappings and killings like this in the same spot. They involved the navy then and it seems they do now. This is far bigger a case than you and I can manage and the bosses on high have decided to call the BAU on this one. Looks like you are going to have to learn how to play nice. NCIS will get all the forensic information while the BAU compiles the history for comparison."

DiNozzo frowns. "Great, just what the boss loves...sharing the sandbox."

Gibbs shoots him a glare that silences any further comments. "Right boss. McGee and I will look at what naval records we can find."

"Yes and be ready with something to tell me the minute I return. I will have Fornell drive me back."

McGee and DiNozzo get in the car and leave to follow Ducky and the forensics truck.

"What is really going on here Fornell? Since when does the FBI pass off a serial killing so easily?"

"When two nations navy's are involved Gibbs, that's when. Besides, we may need a profile and that is what they do. The BAU has been alerted and will be compiling information on the old serial killings case. They will then be incontact with you and take care of contacting the families of the victims."

"Fine. We will dig up what we can from our records. I can't guarantee that we can find more than the FBI on this one. Do you know who worked the case in the 70's?"

"Yes, an agent Blithe. He's dead now. The problem is that there seems to be two separate incidents. Two killers were believed to have been killed by naval officers in the woods where they discovered other bodies of two women. Nothing has happened since then, oh except on top of everything else two dead CIA agents turned up two miles north of this location in 2005. They had been missing since 2004. They closed the case after the male agent's wife committed suicide. I don't envy you this case Jethro. It has multi departmental mess written all over it."

"Well it looks like it just got reopened."

/**\

McGee goes through the dead Private's records. Randy Owens age 25. He pulls the photo up onto the screen alongside that of his father Retired Captain Glen Owens.

"What have you found McGeek? I am just back with the photos from the scene. Looks like one of the two dead men shot at something. No blood found or bullets recovered from the scene. Looks like whoever shot them policed all the brass."

"They Owens was shot in the head from behind and close range. It is possible the Commodore reacted and got a shot off before his death from a shot to the chest. Ducky says the time of death was near 2am, it was dark."

Gibbs comes walking in with a fresh coffee in his hand still looking grim. "There were no signs of flashlights and the car was left untouched. There were muddy footprints but by the time we got there the FBI had been there for awhile. Go over all the photographic evidence with Abby."

"What are you thinking boss? Lured out there and then shot execution style in the back of the head?" DiNozzo asks.

"I don't know...that is why we investigate, DiNozzo."

Ducky exits the elevator and moves towards the group looking up at the screen. Tim has the Private's photo.

"Ah, Jethro. I just got off the phone with a BAU agent Hotchner and I discussed my preliminary report and they will be coming for a visit tomorrow morning. I have given the bullets from the victims to Abby."

"McGee go."

"Ah, yes boss." Tim says as he begins to give his report.

"This is Private Randy Owens and his father former captain Glen Owens who now resided in the Shady Pines retirement facility. He is suffering from Alzheimer's disease and has been in the home for 7 years now. He retired his commission in 1995 to care for his sick wife who died of breast cancer. Stellar career, no issues there and his son followed in his footsteps."

DiNozzo takes over and clicks the screen. This is retired Commodore Malcolm King of her majesty's Royal Navy from 1965-2005. He became the youngest officer to become Commodore in 1978 until his retirement. From what we know, he was from a very well to do family with many ties in the military and business world. Not to mention the Royal family though his military command."

DiNozzo turns to Ducky. "I don't suppose you know the man do you Ducky?"

"No, but King is a familiar name...why I'm not sure.."

Abby comes up into the offices from her lab in the basement. "Could it be that he is the cousin of Sir Robert King who was married to a rich Russian oil baroness who was killed in a terrorist explosion in London in the 90's, Ducky?"

"That does sound familiar my dear. Perhaps his cousin's death is linked in some way. But who would wait almost 20 years for retribution, considering the man had any enemies at all? I am afraid the Royal Navy may or may not be helpful in this matter. What about contacting his family?"

Gibbs frowns. "Fornell said to let the BAU handle the notifications. They're accumulating details on some other suspicious deaths in Franklin in the late 1970's. Keep working through our records and be ready for a meeting with the BAU tomorrow."

McGee speaks up. "Boss, I sent a message to the home that Glen Owens lives in to tell the administrator of the Private's death. With no other family I thought someone should tell his father. They just got back to me and said that it was a shame because they saw the Private yesterday bring a British friend to visit with his father."

"DiNozzo, you and McGee go over to shady pines and interview them and look at any security footage. Forward the information to the BAU so they know we're cooperating. Abby can you go over the FBI photos and make sure everything on the bullets Ducky found in the victims, is ready for tomorrow."

"I'm on it Gibbs." Abby walks back to the elevator with Ducky, to head back to her lab.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: BAU**

Behavioral Analysis Unit, May 12, 2010

"Yes this is agent Hotchner. Agent Fornell...I see. Alright, thank you for the information. I will gather my team. Really...fine we will all manage to get along somehow. We will be there tomorrow morning around nine. I will call and notify the next of kin do you have the numbers? Good thanks."

Hotchner absently calls the first number hears a high pitched sound and once it fades he leaves a message. He dials the other number and just as someone picks up he realizes, as he looks at 19:00 on his clock, how late that is in Britain...damn.

"Mr. King...Mr. Chester King...I am sorry...I forgot the time difference for the UK. I am agent Hotchner of the FBI behavioural analysis unit in Virginia..."

XXXXX

Hotch stands at the head of the table with a folder in front of him. It's already well past time for them to be home, but he has spent the day researching old files and needs them to hear about their next mission.

"First off, I'm sorry that you had to come in after your day of seminars and training but we have a bit of a mystery for our next case. And an old mystery at that."

"An old mystery...where are we going next?" Prentiss asks.

"It's somewhat of a local mystery. Virginia, between Norfolk and Franklin.."

Morgan sighs. "Ok, let us have it Hotch. I take it we don't have to begin until tomorrow."

"Yes. I just wanted to give you the overview I worked on today."

"Is the case urgent?" Reid inquires.

"Considering this mystery is from 1979, I think not. However, there has been a new murder at the same site."

"A really old serial killer then. Perhaps he's been in jail for 30 years and just got out." Rossi adds.

"I don't think so. This is what I've managed so far without Penelope's help because of her weapons training."

"Oh...yes and I'm a much better shot now. I only squint my eyes closed half the time I fire now."

The group smiles at her exuberance. "You keep working at it Baby Girl and you will be an ace in no time." Morgan smirks affectionately at her.

Penelope Garcia smiles in return. "Too bad J.J. isn't here she loves as good whodunit...I will have to make a scrapbook for her to look at when they get back from vacation."

"This is what I've managed so far. In the later half of the 1970's between 74-80 there were a lot of missing persons reports. Some were hitchhikers, some were waitresses and they vanished from their places of work. Most were missing for a very long time. Until 1979 when two brothers, Stan and Will Potts were discovered shot dead on the edges of the Nottoway river outside of Franklin Virginia. The bodies of 5 missing women were found in the swamps in various states of decomposition. Two U.S. naval personnel were seen with the last two women found days later with the dead Potts boys."

Rossi crosses his arms and leans back in his chair. "So what was the difference...I'm sensing a great big **but** in this murder. Jealous boyfriends or angry fathers?"

"These women were found raped and then shot. However, the other women were raped and strangled. The two brothers, they assumed were tied to all the other disappearances were found with them shot in the head, in the same manner as the women."

"So the naval personnel were involved?" Morgan asks.

"Two were questioned days later but there were actually four including two members of the Royal Navy."

"I see and the British sailors likely skipped across the ocean as fast as their ship could take them." Rossi adds sarcastically.

"That could well be the case. It was noted that the two US naval personnel appeared to have been beaten up. When questioned they were silent about the two British officers who were witnessed at the dance bar with them. Apparently these two drew the short straws and were escorting the British around the town while they enjoyed a short leave from war games. One of those men was Commodore Malcolm King."

"I find it unlikely that the men would lie for men they just met." Reid suggests

"By the time the FBI questioned the Marine Private and Lieutenant, the Royal Navy officers had long gone back to the UK. Both men claimed they were knocked unconscious. One of their claims was that the men that beat them were Russian spies."

Rossi frowns. "So are we all thinking that the Brits killed the two men and women? That just doesn't make any sense."

"I know, and the lack of DNA collection of evidence at the time and no guns found at the murders makes this the mystery that it is."

Garcia types away furiously on her keyboard as Hotch gives the information. "According to my lovely FBI database...all the deaths were pinned on the two dead brothers. Nice and neat, fast and simple."

Hotch nods. "Yes. It was believed that a third brother, Frank could have been involved with the other killings also but he was in jail for beating his girlfriend near to death while drunk. His sentence was increased by the courts once more bodies surfaced in the swamp. He admitted to dating one of the girls who disappeared and discovered in the swamp in 1985. He was released in 2005."

"Nice family." Rossi comments.

Hotch nods. "Yes. Garcia see if you can dig deeper into this mystery."

"Hotch, why are we looking into this at all?" Morgan asks.

"Because a body has been found shot in the head in the same area of Virginia as the 1979 murders. The now retired British Commodore, Malcolm King was found shot beside another body, a Private Randy Owens aged 25. His father Glen Owens was one of the men questioned in 1979 about the women and two dead locals, the Potts brothers."

"Does Glen Owens still live?" Reid inquires.

"Yes; my darling he does. He is in a care facility and is suffering from alzheimer's. Shady Pines, a retirement facility for veterans."

"What of the other American?" Prentiss asks.

Garcia sits with them while typing frantically on her keyboard. "Oooooh….That is another mystery my beauties. After he was questioned the mysterious Lieutenant William Fraser disappeared and was declared awol. Oh...and he was never heard from again...muahahaha."

Garcia tents her fingers wiggling her elaborate rings and bracelets in the air before she sets to typing on her laptop.

"But that all happened after they were cleared for the murders...of a...Lara Smith and Janice Deans...the missing stripper and hostess. Lara was from Franklin originally. According to records...months later…Fraser got off his ship during New York fleet week and never returned. The last place anyone saw him...was near Rockefeller Centre. Then gone...never seen nor heard from again.

"And the local boys were pinned with all the murders? Other bodies were found in the swamp and tied to the Potts brothers?" Morgan asks.

"I bet they were. So they pinned it on the Potts boys but the M.O. was completely different for those two murders weren't they?" Rossi adds.

"Yes, and now there are two new bodies killed and found in the swamp. It was obviously the Commodore and Owens' son going to the same spot for some unknown reason." Hotch adds.

"This sounds to me like there was something left that they went to retrieve. Much of this mystery could be locked in the mind of the elder Mr. Owens. Dementia patients do often digress into their own pasts. Perhaps he was telling his son what it was and they called Malcolm King in Britain." Reid suggests.

"That may very well be but to add a different twist to this story brings us to the CIA. In 2005 the bodies two CIA agents were found a few miles away from the current crime scene. A woman and a man who went missing in the spring of 2004, agents Fiona McDonald and Peter Doan. The CIA has not been forthcoming about what these agent were doing out in Franklin nor what they were working on at the time. I have requested the information but we may have to pester them more for the full forensic report on the two current victims." Hotchner says.

"We don't know how the CIA agents were killed? Or if the murder are similar to the ones from the late 70's. So the brother Frank is our first call?" Morgan asks as he looks at Hotch.

"No actually we have to divide up and work with another department on this one. Some of the forensic information comes from another source. Our first call is to them."

"Not the FBI?" Prentiss asks.

"The Naval Criminal Investigative Service-NCIS, Doctor Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. An agent Jethro Gibbs and his team will be sharing this with us. A fellow FBI agent that was called to the scene, an agent Fornell contacted NCIS. Apparently there is a connection between him and the team leader, Gibbs. We will go to their offices tomorrow morning and go over all the evidence gathered with them. We will share the information we have on the other murders and investigation into the Potts boys. They will hopefully share their Naval intelligence with us to solve this case."

"Interoffice cooperations...it's one of those kind of days. J.J. took vacation at a good time." Prentiss says with a frown.

"We will need to work on a profile for a number of situations. There may be multiple suspects. We need their information and analysis to make an appropriate profile and find our killer or killers." Reid says.

"Yes...old men...likely. A possible military assassin, foreign naval personnel and a some hometown rapists who dump women in swamps. This might be one for a book." Rossi says with a slight smile.

"We will leave the writing to you Rossi." Morgan says.

"I called the two numbers on King's burner phone. One number under the letter M lead to a deafening screech and an automated message...I left one and then called the number for Chester King. It must be a relative. Unfortunately, I woke the gentleman up. After he chastised me about the time he said he will come to DC in a couple of days to confirm the identity of his cousin and take the body home."

"Yeah those time zones are a nuisance. Well it's time to call it a day." Rossi says as he stands to leave.

Hotch stands also. "Everyone be here by nine and we will head over to NCIS. Garcia, see what you can find out about the local history about the Potts brothers. Any friends, cell mates or relatives we can eventually interview. I don't know how we are going to divide up the work until we meet with our counterparts."

"I will start on it now. I will try my darnedest to make sure you have something by the time you meet the other team." Garcia says with a smile while typing frantically on her laptop.

"I think we may need you on this one Garcia. Are you up for a field trip?" Hotch asks.

"Oh! Yes...yes...yes! Men in uniform...boats...and a murder mystery. I'm your gal!"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Kingsman**

0100 May 13, 2010

 _~ring ring~~ring ring~~ring ring~~_

"Yes...King here. Have you any concept of what time it is?"

 _Mr. King...Mr. Chester King...I am sorry...I forgot the time difference for the UK. I am agent Hotchner of the FBI behavioural analysis unit in Virginia. This number was in the phone of a Malcolm King age 67. I assume you are a relative?_

"What...fine I understand. My cousin is dead isn't he?"

 _Yes and your number caught our attention Mr. King._

"What happened to him, that has the FBI is involved?"

 _Actually I am part the the BAU behavioural analysis unit. Your cousin's body was found with that of a young naval officer._

"Ours or yours?"

 _Excuse me?_

"Royal or U.S Navy?"

 _Ours._

"I will come as soon as I am able. Give me the day to make arrangements."

 _That's not necessary. I can call at a better time or set up some video conferencing if you would rather make the ID that way. Mr. King and the U.S. Marine Private are in the morgue at NCIS, our naval investigations unit. We can make arrangements to ship the body after autopsy. We just have some questions about your cousin that need answering. My number is 555-222-2255._

"Very well. That's all well and good but I will fly to Washington tomorrow to collect Malcolm's body. I will call you then."

 _Alright...if you feel that you must...I am sorry for this news and the early hour of the call._

~click~

"Damn."

Chester gets out of bed and moves to his desk and turns the lamp on. He opens the drawer of his large mahogany desk and pulls out a small black book. Chester rummages around in another drawer and finds a case with a mobile phone in it. He plugs it into get a charge and turns it on.

Chester leafs through the book and dials the number.

"Hello...Olivia. Look...before you go off on me, I know it's been a very long time...but..."

 _Bloody hell do you have any idea of the time? Who the hell is this?_

"Chester King and I doubt you've been in bed long my dear."

 _Christ...you can't be serious! You have a lot of nerve calling me for a late night chat after 40 bloody years King!_

"So I will begin this with my heartfelt apologies, for not meeting you that night. Circumstances beyond my control, I can assure you. Besides darling, you ended up with my brother Robert as a consolation prize."

 _If you can call that a consolation...how in hell did you get this number?_

"I have my ways. As do you... **M**."

 _King...or should I say_ _ **Arthur**_ _. Stop right there...and get to the bloody point!_

"How did you? Oh never mind. You've always been too damn smart for me."

 _You try my patience King._

"Sorry my dear but I am the bearer of bad news. Malcolm has been murdered in America...the FBI just called. There was another involved and I may need your help."

 _ **Malcolm...no**_ _!_ _ **Oh...no.**_ _**Damn it...no!**_

There is a pause and a hitch in her voice when she continues to speak to him.

 _I saw him just last week. I can't…_

Chester hears her get up out of bed and begin wandering. She takes a sip of water to collect herself.

"I know this comes as a shock and a blow my dear. I hadn't realized you kept in such close contact with him."

 _Of course I did! You are the only one who limited contact. Damn it all! Malcolm at least made an appearance at Nigel's funeral, unlike you!_

"I did send flowers and a card. I was sorry to have missed sending him off but I was in China at the time. I have been planning on calling and asking you to dinner...and perhaps..."

 _Oh Christ. You're seriously flirting with me now? After all this time...you can't possibly expect me to believe you're still interested._

"Olivia I never stopped being interested where you're concerned."

King your family excels at causing me grief and trouble. Why did you call me? What could you possibly need me to do? You have the means to bring his body home and make arrangements. Why do you suddenly need me to hold your hand?

"I was hoping you would pretend to be my wife or Malcolm's grieving widow?

 _What? You must be joking._

"I realize that it would be a stretch with your current predilection for younger men."

 _KING! What the hell is that suppose to mean? Pot calling the kettle black that one...according to poor Malcolm your latest is in her thirties!_

"There is a particular agent you are soft on about the same age my dear and don't try to deny it."

 _Enough! I'll come see you at your place of employment just before lunch...tomorrow...wait bloody hell...later today. You'll be paying for lunch...Arthur...King of the Kingsman. We will discuss terms and logistics then._

"I imagine I've always been paying for it where you are concerned Olivia. As for terms you make it sound like I'm surrendering?"

 _You will be. Don't try me if you are begging me for help._

Olivia hangs up on him She's understandably upset. Chester also wonders how she will manage to find him?

Chester climbs back into bed smiling to himself. It will be good to see Olivia again and this will be a great test of her abilities, and that of MI6.

A trip to the flower shop is definitely in order...and perhaps candies. He owes it to her for leaving her like that 40 years ago, but the Kingsmen called and training began without any notice.

Over the years he has thought of her fondly and often. He wonders if their paths had been different...would he be the head of a secret organization? Would she have? The Kingsman was so secret that he thought that M, the head of MI6 didn't even know of them? Olivia does know of them, but just how close an eye she has kept on them is the question.

Chester wonders if the beautiful Olivia Jenkins would have become head of MI6 had the two of them married?

Instead she dated his brother Robert for a short time, just to spite him. Olivia was also with Robert when his daughter had him killed in her domaine of MI6. His niece, a traitor in all their midst. The King family has always been steeped in tragedy.

The only reason Chester found out that Olivia became M was because of Robert's tragic death. The Kingsmen would have remained blissfully ignorant of her real position in the service. They've never been interested in interfering with anything to do with MI6.

What a team they could have made, or could even now. Chester did try to keep as close an eye as possible to the career and marriage of Olivia Mansfield and now her not quite, relationship with one of her agents.

Chester thought that Olivia believed his cover story as the head of an insurance company. Perhaps she cared enough after all. Enough to find out his code name is Arthur and if she knows he's Kingsman, just as he knows she's M, there is a lot the two of them should discuss.

If only he had known she paid this close attention to his life earlier, he would have asked her out sooner. He had planned on it after Nigel died. He was just waiting for the right time. Poor Malcolm seems to have provided that very excuse for him.

M will search out the Kingsman, and he will have to see how far she manages to get.

/***\

Arthur began filling Galahad and Merlin in on the death of his cousin. His two mobiles are on the table as he waits for M's call.

"I have enlisted the help of an old friend on this."

Merlin frowns looking at the screen. A small woman just entered the shop...two agents are outside the shop. "Did she just wink at the camera?"

Arthur smiles. "She managed to track me down, I wondered if she was capable of it. Let's give M a moment and see what she does."

Harry looks surprised. "That's M? As in head of MI6...M!"

Arthur nods as they hear her voice over the speakers say, "Oxfords not brogues."

M turns and heads directly to the change room and the lift. Leaving Merlin and Galahad with mouths hanging open as Arthur chuckles and shakes his head.

"She alway was too smart for me. Harry, I may need you to accompany us to Virginia. There's something more about my cousin's murder I feel we must investigate. Something from his past, and if that is true I will need your help and that of M's. I don't trust the FBI, not with this and nor will M once I fill her in. If she doesn't already know every detail that is."

Harry Hart and Merlin nod and stand, as the head of MI6, a woman Chester King must know from his past, infiltrates the London offices of the Kingsman organization. Harry wonders why he has this sinking feeling. Almost as if they just let a dragon in disguise into their midst.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Teams Meet**

May 13, 2010 NCIS headquarters

Ducky pauses before the body of Malcolm King, former Commodore of Her Majesty's Royal Navy.

"Well, Commodore I do hope we manage to solve why you were murdered so far away from home."

Ducky begins the autopsy. Commodore King was shot in the chest and died very quickly. Other than that, he was in fairly good health. There is residue on his hands which is indicative of a gun being fired. There is evidence of a struggle and bruising on the man's hands, arms shoulders and legs. Some of which were post mortem.

The bodies were quickly dumped into the ravine by the swampy river and covered minimally with brush. Not hidden well enough, as they were found almost as soon as the sun came up.

Young Mr. Owens was shot at close range, in the back of the head. Ducky removes the bullet from King and places it in a dish with the other pulled from Owens. Jimmy takes them up to Abby for testing.

/*\

The BAU team from the FBI arrives first thing in the morning. After all the initial introductions they lead them all to the largest conference room available.

Jethro Gibbs hates outside interference, but the FBI was first on the scene. They called in the BAU and Gibbs will hold Fornell responsible for everything that pisses him off from this point forward.

Abby has been doing some digging of her own and has gone over all the photographic evidence NCIS has. It's now spread out all over the large boardroom as the teams assemble.

Gibbs comes in with their group, Ducky, DiNozzo and McGee. Upon entering the room Gibbs introduces Abby to Garcia, Rossi, Prentiss, Hotchner, Morgan and Dr. Reid. The guests take their seats as well as Ducky. Gibbs' team stands ready for their reports.

"Abby can you start us off." Gibbs asks politely.

"Yes sir! Gibbs, sir. Hi...I'm Abby Sciuto and I have all the photos arranged in chronological order. The bullets taken from the bodies were 32's from the same gun. I just need to compare them to whatever you have on the older cases. As for the CIA case, I have the eerie feeling that they will match."

"If they do, this case is big." DiNozzo spits out. Gibbs walks over to him and looks like he's about to give him one of his regular smacks upside the back of DiNozzo's head. Tony flinches as Gibbs just stares at him to behave.

"Sorry boss, Abby...please continue."

"Ok. Where was I. OK...yes...you will have to excuse me. Despite the mishmash of photos I dug up from the archives on the 1979 event, I'm big on slide shows so Tim could you help me."

"Sure Abby." Tim begins using the monitors.

"First I'd like to take us back in time...to the late seventies." Abby gestures with her hands as if magically transporting them into the past.

"June 6th of 1979 Norfolk Virginia, there was a large naval convention, so to speak. They hate us using the term 'war games' now. But that is what is was. Tim…"

"Ah, yes so there were personnel from seven countries including us. The UK, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, France, and Canada. Most of the ships were out around the coast but one in particular was a show piece and in dock. The HMS Glasgow, the newest of the British destroyers. Tony."

McGee presses though some old naval intelligence photos of the time in question. They found an image of the HMS Glasgow and several of crew disembarking.

"Yes...My turn? Alright, so the pride of the Royal navy shows up with a full seasoned crew and one Commodore Malcolm King." McGee changes the photo to the official naval images from 1979.

"As you can see he's typically British, looks to be a tall handsome bloke with his Churchill cigar and the pallor that obviously denotes someone from those rain soaked islands."

"DiNozzo, stick to the information." Gibbs snaps.

"Right boss...Ducky can back me up on that."

"Yes, yes he does denote a typically English naval stance."

"Dr. Mallard did you serve in the Royal Navy?" Hotchner asks.

"No, no, I was an army doctor, but I knew and worked on many in her Majesty's Navy."

"Ducky, anything specific found at autopsy?" Gibbs asks.

"Our Private Owens was shot first at close range in the back of the head. This gave the good Commodore time to fight back. There is bruising on his arms and legs and residue on his hands where he either fired or held onto a gun as it fired I cannot say. He was hit in the chest at close range and died very quickly. The wound left a brutal hole in the poor man.

DiNozzo continues with his slide show. "This is an image of Captain Edwin Parker, who would have been 57 years old but passed away just two months ago of cancer. He was with the good Commodore in that June of 1979."

Gibbs takes over. "From what we know the Commodore and the Captain came in for meetings with the brass and were assigned two U.S. personnel as guides around the town and base. Private Glen Owens and a Lieutenant William Fraser...AWOL. They were all back to base by 0900 with bruises and scars for the two Americans. No one could say what condition the Commodore and Captain were in as their destroyer was gone by 1100 hours."

DiNozzo continues bringing up the photo of the deceased private Owens. "Owens senior is the father of our current victim Private Randy Owens. King and Owens visited the home of his father a few days ago. The day before they were killed. Here is the video clip."

McGee makes the video play on a loop and begins his portion. "Agent DiNozzo and I went to the facility and forwarded this security footage to you. We did not get a chance to interview Mr. Owens. The staff told him of his son's death and he was very agitated after their last visit and he has not been responsive since. The staff we interviewed, did not notice anyone out of the ordinary watching the son and Commodore King."

Hotchner interjects. "We think we need to divide up and conduct more interviews at Shady Pines and in Franklin. Can Garcia set up here in your offices? Since we are using this as our base of operations and she could be of great help to Ms. Sciuto."

Abby smiles at Garcia. "She can set up in my lab."

Garcia smiles. "It's a date. In the video I noticed a few men watching the meeting between our victims, but it may be nothing. They all seem to have proper work identification badges on and some are older men…here and here." Garcia takes the control from McGee and freezes the image of two men.

Prentiss looks at them. "They seem to be volunteers and they are watching the room. We need to go back and try to speak with Glen Owens and anyone else who stands out or spends time with him."

Hotchner stands. "This is all that we have gathered about the victims of 1979 and the area around Franklin. In the later half of the 1970's between 74-80 specifically there are several missing persons reports from neighbouring states. Many were hitchhikers, some were waitresses that vanished from their places of work. Until 1979 when two brothers, Stan and Will Potts were discovered shot dead on the edges of the Nottoway river outside of Franklin Virginia. The bodies of 5 missing women were found in the swamps in various states of decomposition. Two before the murder of the brothers and three after, not including the CIA deaths in 2004."

"Why were they never picked up back then?" Gibbs asks.

"The Potts brothers were suspects but not arrested due to the fact they had an alibi. However, forensics has improved a great deal since then. The murders were pinned on them posthumously thus negating any charges to the Naval personnel." Reid adds.

Rossi takes his cue and begins. "The difference between this incident and the Potts brother's previous murders, is the detail of the shooting. There was no evidence of shooting death but death by strangulation in the older killings. Only one body was found soon after her murder. That of a Edith Brown and there was evidence of sexual assault and strangulation. Therefore, the Potts brothers did not kill Lara Smith and Janice Deans. They may have sexually assaulted them,caught in the act and shot for it before they themselves could commit the murder. We assume that the killers murdered the women because they could identify them after the fact."

"This leads us to an entirely different mindset for the murders. We have to assume either the Naval personnel were there to drop the women off or find a clandestine place to entertain them and got mixed up in something far larger. Or the women could have been leading them into a honey trap for the Potts brothers. Either way something happened and the four of them were killed for whatever it was they witnessed or did." Reid explains.

"There was absolutely no reason for a private and a lieutenant to take two British officers that far into Virginia. The bar and dance club I can understand. The women must have wanted a ride to Franklin and they agreed to take them." Ducky suggests.

"As for the CIA, the two agents rented a cabin nearby every weekend for a month. The two of them disappeared and were found decomposed in 2005 almost a year after their disappearance. We are awaiting the CIA forensics report along with an excuse for why the agents were there in the first place." Hotchner continues.

"There is another brother Frank Potts, who's still alive and out of prison. I think we need to interview him first." Morgan adds.

Hotchner stands. "Garcia, help Ms. Sciuto look into the missing lieutenant pictured with them, something doesn't sit right with me that he goes AWOL within a year of the incident. Logically we will be looking for unsubs in their late fifties to seventies. If NCIS could find mutuals from that time here that may know something about the aftermath we will need to interview them also."

DiNozzo nods. "There was nothing unusual in lieutenant Fraser files until he disappeared and who can say if that has anything to do with this strange case? Another suspicious item is why the youngest Commodore in the Royal Navy never became a full Admiral?"

Gibbs nods. "Something must have happened to stall his advancement. McGee see what you can find out."

"Yes boss."

Reid grabs everyone's attention by raising his hand. "I think we need to go over everything we have on the two women who were with the the Naval personnel that night in 1979."

Rossi nods. "Yes, a Lara Smith and Janice Deans. These women worked at Cat's bar where one was a hostess and the other a dancer. According to the owner's statement made days later, the women were approached by the American servicemen and joined the group of officers for a few drinks. The officers left first and then according to the owner of Cat's bar the girls were off the clock as it was past one."

Prentiss looks at her files. "The bar closed down in the early 80's and they were never seen from after that night. Only one, Lara had any connection with Franklin and possibly Owens."

"In the interviews with Lieutenant Fraser and Private Owens after the event, it appeared that the men had been in a fight. They were not talkative about what happened other than a bar fight in the parking lot and they were at their base by morning." Gibbs comments.

"Did they deny that they were in Franklin?" McGee asks.

"Authorities returned to question them again days later, once the women's bodies were found. They knew those woman were with them at the bar." Gibbs states. "They did not admit to going to Franklin."

"One question would be, did they go into the actual town of Franklin?" Reid asks.

"They might have been heading to a cabin." Rossi adds, "there are plenty in the area as we know the CIA victims were renting one in 2004. There would be no reason they had to go into the town if they were headed to a cabin. What if their timeline was altered? They could have left the bar earlier with the girls than was reported and taken them all the way to Franklin and been seen by someone."

"What was going on that night is what we are here to find out." Hotchner says to everyone.

"I don't like this happened the moment that the deceased Commodore in Ducky's lab came back to the States." Gibbs says.

"Jethro, I think I may be of help questioning Mr. Owens. Maybe I can reach something in him to find out what he is hiding." Ducky suggests.

"I will go with you Dr. Mallard." Dr. Reid says as he stands. "I understand that you have a degree in psychology."

"Yes, I do and dementia affected my mother. I know there are oft time triggers that will open the door to the individual for a time. Perhaps the state of agitation he was in after the visit from the Commodore and his son will trigger old memories."

Gibbs stands. "DiNozzo you are with me, we'll go question Frank Potts and question the towns folks in Franklin. McGee you stay and help Abby and Ms. Garcia."

Rossi stands. "I will go with you to Franklin."

Morgan agrees to go also. "I will come to Franklin also, the more feet on the ground the faster the questioning happens.

"Good. Rossi, Gibbs and I will go question Potts while you and DiNozzo start questioning the local police and townspeople."

Prentiss agrees to accompany Ried and Ducky to the home. Gibbs hates having to share control of an investigation but this one seem beyond their scope. Extra profilers may come in handy, extremely handy.

Perhaps he won't kill Fornell after all.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Reluctant Partners

LONDON May 13, 2010

"Tanner I will be gone for no more than a week. If asked; it's bereavement leave."

"Ma'am? Malcolm King was not a relative?"

"No; I lost a good...dear...lovely friend. I will be traveling under a persona offered to me by that organization I mentioned. The one I said should never be named within this building."

"Not a King again Ma'am. They've been nothing but trouble since the last incident."

"Long before that actually." M smiles. "Yes I know, but old friends sometimes call needing our help, Malcolm did stay in close contact and call unlike his cousin. We've had many an interesting discussion over the years." M pauses for a moment with a sad smile on her face, in remembrance of the man she once knew.

"Did Q create a package for me?"

"Yes Ma'am, as requested your documentation, was sent to Q and he looked over it. He included a tablet for your use only. There is a thumb print and retinal scanner lock to prevent unwanted access. What about your guard?"

"Arthur is bringing his associate Harry Hart. He's our guard and apparently, Chester's son in this play. We hope our acting is good enough for the Americans."

"I can think of someone who will not be happy that you're going without a guard, besides me Ma'am. If King is bringing his son I see no reason why you should not bring yours."

"Tanner what have you done? Don't tell me you're that paranoid that you want to come with us? I need you here running the show while I'm out of country."

"Not me Ma'am. When 007 found out you were leaving on a mysterious personal vacation to the United States with a former boyfriend, on a secretive mission. Well, I do believe poor old Q finally took pity on him, after the whining and nagging subsided."

"What are you talking about Mr. Tanner." M says with her eyes narrowing as she looks at her Chief of Staff from across her desk.

Tanner blushes as he begins to explain. "M, do be reasonable. Q and I agree with Bond for once. You need to have him with you as protection should anything go wrong."

"I don't suppose you thought this completely through Tanner. Things always go wrong when 007 is around. I am perfectly capable of going under cover. This is not just a personal vacation Tanner. Malcolm was on the trail of something. It was something he was involved with years ago during the cold war. There was a sudden lead in a very old mystery."

/***\

Bond knocks on M's office door as he turns the knob it opens slightly. She's in a deep discussion with Tanner. Bond realizes that they didn't hear the knock. Bond would normally not enter, but he came in for the briefing Tanner ordered. He frowns as he hears the objections M's raising to his accompanying her on this mission.

"If I may M, a mission that got Malcolm King killed is not a safe one for you to be on, without proper guard. Harry Hart may be good, but he can keep his man safe and I will be watching your body exclusively." Bond says with a flirtatious smirk as he interrupts them.

M scowls. "Pfft...you will disappear at the first sign of a femme fatal beside the hotel swimming pool 007."

"Not when your safety is a concern M."

M looks between Bond and Tanner with their posture. She opens the package from Q branch to see a handwritten note.

LET THE LAD GO, FOR ALL OUR SAKES!

M looks at the two passports within and tries desperately to contain her irritation mixed with reluctant amusement. They care for her and that's not the worst thing that a boss in her position can say.

"Fine, you win. You will stay in character as my son for the duration. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am, or should I say Mum."

M rolls her eyes as she moves to the corner of her office to gather her luggage. "I assume you are ready?"

"Yes, Mum. Here let me get your luggage for you." Bond takes her bags and leaves the office.

"Tanner I will stay in touch and if a disaster does happen, I am holding you responsible."

Tanner smiles as he says goodby to his stubborn boss. He really hopes the normal 007 level disasters can be avoided. He also hopes M manages to accomplish what it is that she and Chester are trying to uncover.

/***\

Bond has a bad feeling about this mission. He felt uneasy from the moment he inadvertently walked in on Tanner and Q discussing M's upcoming mysterious mission to America.

Malcolm King was a larger than life figure within the Royal Navy, as is the entire King family. Bond's a bit shocked to find out that M had such a personal connection to the Commodore. He knew of her connection to Sir Robert King and his untimely demise.

Tanner filled Bond in on the secret organization known as the Kingsman when they went to the pub for lunch. Apparently the term Kingsman is never to be uttered within the halls of MI6.

Chester King, a.k.a. Arthur is the head of the knights of the round table and first cousin to Malcolm. There're all the knights of the round table plus Merlin the technical wiz of the group. Q knows Merlin well and trusts the man to do a good job assisting with technical support for Arthur and M.

M's traveling as Chester King's wife, Emma. Once Q, Tanner and Bond discuss his attendance for the trip it was obvious to James that M have the surname Bond on her passport to match that of her son. However, Merlin had already created the documentation and sent it over with Emma King as her alias. This irks him and he really wants to rub it in that she's a Bond, even if only in jest. Why she must play the man's wife is beyond him. Tanner explains that M doesn't want the American's prying that close to her file. A friend and the wife of a cousin is a far less suspicious a person.

Tanner accuses Bond of being jealous of King and he's not wrong. Whatever the relationship he has with M, he does care for her wellbeing. He refuses to trust her safety to another organization.

/****\

Harry Hart and Chester King wait in the car outside the offices of MI6. "I'm your son in all this and she's my mother?"

"No...No. Emma will be my second wife, we've been married for a year and you're the son from my first. I told her she could play Malcolm's wife but she didn't want to act the grieving widow."

"I suppose it would be easier for the Americans to disprove that, should they look close enough."

"Yes and the cousins will hardly be investigated as thoroughly."

"What is your past with M? You alluded to a somewhat failed romance."

"In the past...I fancied myself a ladies man...I found one I wanted more than all the others and assumed that she would wait for me. I was wrong. She found her husband, a good friend of mine and he won her heart. Only after she rubbed in my poor skills as a genuine suitor by dating my brother Robert."

"How are we approaching this situation? Do you know what it was that your cousin was investigating?"

"I know almost nothing and that is what concerns me. Not only that, I only just found out that he and M have remained in contact and I think...no...I know, she knows far more than she's letting on. Typical really. Malcolm rejected the Kingsman organization for a traditional role in the Navy and SIS."

"Malcolm was part of the SIS?"

"Not officially, as far as I know, but he did work with them on several occasions during the cold war. Whatever it is, we have hours on the jet to work on our backgrounds and positions during questioning by the FBI."

M and a blond man exit the building and head towards the parked car with luggage in tow.

"Who is that with M?" Harry asks.

"Trouble, I think." Chester frowns.

The two men climb out of the car and greet M and the infamous 007.

Chester frowns as he holds the car door open for his lovely pretend wife. He thought this trip would be an opportunity for him to spend time with Olivia, alone. Time to convince her to finally see what he always thought was a future for them together. Her damn stubborn nature and his wandering eye doomed them in the past, but now...she's a widow.

Olivia's still as lovely as she was a lonely, bitter lifetime ago, but now...now she has her handsome toy-boy with her. There has always been someone between Olivia and him. And by the look of James Bond, her protector, that is not about to change.

"M, I thought you were fine with Harry as our guard?" Chester says with forced levity.

"I was Chester, but my Chief of Staff was not. Meet my son from my first marriage, James Bond. James this is Harry Hart. The two of you play nice, you're brothers now."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Investigations**

Morning May 13

McGee, Garcia and Abby type away at their keyboards in Abby's lab.

"Ohh...oh...I think I've found something my darlings. Oh..sorry...I know I don't know you that well and I'm usually just wired in with my team. I tend to spout out stuff when I'm in the zone so please don't take offence."

"That's alright Garcia. You are very fast...how did you manage to become...an FBI agent?" Tim asks her.

"I hacked them and they caught me."

"Really...wow how exciting were you on the run?" Abby asks excitedly.

"No...well maybe a bit but they scared the bejesus out of me in questioning and gave me a choice, they offered me this job and I never looked back. My team is like my family."

"I know what you mean." Tim says as he smiles. "We are the same. What about looking into our missing lieutenant. Does anyone else think something is strange with lieutenant William Fraser. Usually the parent's information is included but his is not. He was born in Edinboro Pennsylvania and Joined the Navy at 25. That's late to join; but still,if he's still alive he would be 62 years old. According to the records he said nothing much during questioning. Claiming that he was unconscious and remembered nothing of how he got back to barracks. He also said nothing about the Royal Navy Captain and Commodore he was to escort around."

"I think you're on to something Tim. We need to find any mutuals and possibly see if anyone is still around that are still around." Abby says.

"I cannot get any intelligence into why our good Commodore did not make Admiral in all those years in the military. There is too much security on what online records exist on him at all." Time complains.

"Oh I'm on it. But first I have pictures of the unit Fraser and Owens served with. Sorry...I managed into your systems and have been having a poke around."

"No...that's fine. We're all on the same side anyway." Abby says as they lean over Garcia's laptop to look at the image.

"Half the mutuals from his unit are dead but there are two who are at the same retirement home as we speak. James Wilson and Conrad Fuller." Tim says. "I will let Gibbs know. I will join the others and go speak with Owen's former colleagues, while you two keep digging for clues."

"You go do whatever you have to do McGee, Garcia and I will try to find out something on Malcolm King." Abby says as she looks at Garcia her sister from another mother.

"You betcha baby blues….ah...sorry...I am use to being very….well I flirt...sorry." Tim blushes as he moves to the door and leaves to go to Shady Pines.

Abby smiles at her. "Don't worry about Tim...he's just shy. Who do you flirt with the most...lemme guess...that dreamboat Morgan…"

Garcia smiles and nods and her computer pings. "Hey...I think I might have seen something...go back Gracia." Abby exclaims and Garcia flicks back a few images. "There...that document, his Naval identification form...that's it!"

"What? What's it? How is this a clue?"

Abby smiles a giant smile. "That my dear sister, is not a correct ID form from that time period. Look here." Abby turns her monitor that displays Owens ID from the same time. "Look see the lettering and look there...eye colour...instead of on Owens' ID eye color."

"Do we tell them now?"

"No, this is something they have to see. Gibbs refuses to use updated phones or ipads so we will show it to him when they all get back tonight. I want to see if Gibbs can pick out the same anomaly. I mean it could be a typo but just to be certain we will have him look."

"Hey, assuming that King was from old money...what if there was something else going on out there in the woods." Garcia asks.

"You think they were on the down low?"

"Anything could have been going on. The amount of horrible creepy things I've seen that go on out in the woods….argh...I still have nightmares sweetie."

"I know. We've seen our fair share of horrible but you likely have to deal with these horrid...miscreant...serial killer...types more often. It just irks me that they are out there...waiting...watching and then...they strike. It's horrible...I mean how could you...or I or anyone prepare for something like this to happen?"

"I know...the depravity and illness in some of these unsubs...I just have to make my world and surroundings a colourful place to beat off that darkness as it surrounds me."

"Meanwhile I'm your gothic nightmare come true."

"But Abbs it works for you darling and I love the boots. Boots with buckles are the best!"

"I know. Wait...light bulb! What if the Potts brothers beat them unconscious and took the girls and then when they came to, they tracked them down and King or the Captain shot them."

"That could be darling. Battling an old mystery like this makes finding digital evidence so hard. Of all the cases that I've worked this one seem to be an endless mystery with nothing but dead witnesses. As we know, dead men tell no tales."

"That's not what Ducky says but I catch your drift. The technology we have compared to the early 80's...no DNA, nothing to go off of but paper reports from visual observations. If we only had a TARDIS."

"Oh my God yes! Yes! Doctor Who come save us! Love...love...love it! Reid and I are uber-fans!"

"Me too! It's like the mystical forces of the universe have all aligned to bring the two of us together. I believe that if anyone can solve this old mystery we can." Abby states.

"Me too...regardless of the evil forces conspiring against us with poor evidence from the past." Garcia adds excitedly. "What is sad, is that the CIA might be our only hope when it comes to a proper report."

"Yes and once they give it to us I will go over the bullets while Ducky looks at the autopsies and all the pieces may fall into place."

"Oh and the cousin of the Commodore is coming to collect the body. Maybe they know what he was doing here and we can figure this mess out." Garcia adds.

"Yeah...they may know what happened in 1979. You know what? I think the two of us need to really focus. Without really focusing...you know...and letting ourselves get too bogged down by all the dead ends of this mystery."

Garcia looks up from her keyboard at Abby standing across from her and smiles. "What? Wait...I know...popcorn...girls night!" She claps her hands excitedly.

Abby smiles widely arching her brows up. "We are totally on the same wavelink. You...me...footy pajamas."

"Techy...super girl's night!"

"Sleepover!"

Garcia stands and grabs Abby's hands as they jump up and down. "Yes! After dinner and debrief when they all return."

"I think copious amounts of grape soda, or orange with snacks and a movie may be in order." Abby smiles.

"Or Doctor Who episodes."

"Yes...yes...it's a plan sister."

/***\

They drive through the Virginia countryside on the way to visit Frank Potts.

"You were in the marines Gibbs?" Hotchner asks.

"Yeah."

"I hope you don't mind that I looked into your record. Impressive, albeit unconventional at times."

"I get the job done."

"A man of few words...just my style." Rossi says from the back of the SUV. The conversation is general as they make their way to the outskirts of Franklin.

Jethro gets out of the car at the dilapidated shack, that is Frank Potts' current residence. Rossi and Hotchner follow. Before they make it to the porch the door opens. A large scruffy old man with a beard and a shotgun stands on the porch glaring at them.

"Stop right there! I don't suppose y'all noticed the no trepassin' signs. I don't like cops, nor the government so leave or else."

The three agents hold their hands up with their badges clearly visible.

"We just have some questions about your brothers." Gibbs says calmly.

"Why? They dead ain't they? It's been years now...t'was in prison or they might still been breathin' now."

Hotchner begins questioning. "There were two women."

"There were always...girls...so what! Did my time for my part in it."

Rossi frowns. "What exactly was your part in it?"

"Not sayin'. Screw you and get off my land!" He points the shotgun at Rossi and waves it between the three of them.

"Is it?" Gibbs asks.

"What?"

"Is it your land?"

"Get off...now." Potts points his gun at Gibbs.

"I bet your landlord is pissed you don't pay on time. You owe him. You're in arrears and he gave us permission to search his land should we want too."

Hotchner and Rossi remain silent as Gibbs walks up the the man on the porch and just looks at him as he calmly speaks to him. "I don't wanna have to take you in. I'm sure you sick of prison and we know you have an alibi for a couple of nights ago when those officers were killed."

"Yeah I was in Deerfield visiting' a friend."

"We know; so why don't you give me the gun and the four of us can sit and have a nice chat about your two younger brothers." Gibbs moves forward and take the shotgun from Frank's hand.

Rossi and Hotchner visibly relax their posture and move towards the dilapidated wood porch.

Hotchner begins the questioning as Gibbs lean against the support post for the porch. His casual relaxed appearance anything but from what Rossi can tell watching the agent and then Frank Potts.

"Will and Stan were younger and got into a lot of trouble. You were abusive to your partner and ended up in prison. Other bodies were found and lengthened your term but they were unable to prove if you killed those women."

"I didn't...the youngsters did. I only helped them find more. The two of them were beaten awful by Pa once I left. They killed him...once they were old enough...when they found Ma dead by the old man's hands. Women were to be used and abused...I see that now...in prison they had us work on the reasons. I am a product of my environment as they told me. Well I was older and left first...the old man just got worse as he aged."

"So the murder of those women in June of 1979, did you know anything about that? Did they correspond to you of their plans to take women from Norfolk?"

"No, no and no. They never went much farther than the highway hitchhikers on to the next town. Truck stops and dinners and I told them to stay away from those nudie bars because there handlers watch too close."

Rossi asks the next question. "In your opinion, who killed your brothers?"

"The navy killed them."

"But there were no beating marks on them and the dead women were with them."

"Well who the hell else brought those two whores out to our woods? My guess is the boys had some fun with the women and got shot for it when then came back for the girls. Those men shot all four of them and left and got away with it too."

The strange this is that it does make logical sense. Rossi and Hotch look at each other as if they agree and know there is nothing more that they can really ask Frank Potts.

"Thank you for you time." Hotchner says as the three agent walk the short distance back to the car. "Let's meet Morgan and DiNozzo in town and visit the police department."

They climb into the car and leave the rural home. "I don't think he is lying." Rossi say. "He really believes that the navy killed them. "What do you think agent Gibbs?"

"Oh, he's not lying. I think something was going on out here and it was not a joyride with a couple of cocktail waitresses. They may have been around for the ride but someone beat the Private and Lieutenant. We do not know if the Commodore or Captain were beaten also, unless Abby can find any pictures of them leaving the next day."

"So we are missing motive for them being out here. I believe that the incidents were from circumstances colliding. I think that Potts was right in that his brothers stumbled upon an opportunity to attack those women and took advantage." Hotchner asks.

Rossi frowns. "Yes, but what made them come out here? What were the brothers doing out here that night? They didn't live out here they lived the other side of town. Maybe we can figure it out in town. There has to be someone in Franklin, still around that remembers Lara Smith or Owens."

/***\

They head into the police station as DiNozzo and Morgan are standing with the sheriff. They do not look happy.

The sheriff is a large man in his late 50's early 60's balding and developing a paunch over his large form. He is an intimidating man with a small star tattooed on his left hand and he walks with a slight limp.

Sheriff Jones shakes their hands. "I will tell you up front that there was no history for either of those girls nor any of the other bodies found but one. Edith Brown was found in 1974 in the swamp. Some of the bodies could have come from up river and ended up in the swampy areas. Then again I was new to town. There were rumours that one of the women, Lara use to live here long before, and visited with grandparents here, but a loose tie to the area to be sure. Same goes for the Naval Private they kept asking about. He lived here for two years of high school and that is all."

Morgan crosses his arms. "What of the two CIA agents that were found. What were they looking for?"

"I'm sure I don't know. They never came into town and apparently rented a cabin on the river

upstream. I think they were lovers on a little liaison durin' work hours."

"I spoke to the owner of the cabins and he said they paid in advance by credit card and came every Wednesday and left Friday evening. There could be something to the work time tryst theory boss." DiNozzo says.

There is a call and the Sheriff excuses himself as the five agent leave the small police offices, after giving the young deputy a card to reach them.

"Now what?" Morgan asks.

Gibbs smirks. "We go eat lunch at a dinner and talk to folks."

"A perfect Gibbs move, coffee, fries if we all order cherry pie we will be in an episode of Twin Peaks."

Rossi smiles. "I loved that show!" DiNozzo and Rossi begin a discussion of the merits of the classic cult show as they walk down the street towards the diner they saw on their way to the police station.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 One Big Happy Blended Family**

18:00 London time May 13th

Bond and Hart sit in the private jet enjoying a martini as they depart London for Washington.

"You are not happy about this arrangement are you Bond?"

"No."

Harry notices how often Bond's eyes go to M. Arthur and M are sitting together on the sofa looking over items on her tablet and occasionally laughing together at something from their shared past, or so he assumes.

"Is it that she's on a mission and you have to play bodyguard, or is it Arthur that has you upset?"

Bond looks at the man sitting across from him sipping his drink as he tosses his assumptions towards him.

"I, like you, am a student of body language, so what do you think Sir Galahad?"

"I think you bristle at their shared history. You can tell that there is a long one between them, and not just professional. You're not sure you like that, or why you dislike it at all."

"Well, aren't you Kingsman perceptive. No; I don't like Chester, or King Arthur as you likely have to refer to him. I don't trust him with this husband act. However; I assure you, my interest in protecting her, is very real and very dangerous. And not for any of the reasons you think."

Harry's brows raise in question. "Oh really; and what do I think?"

Bond just smirks at him and shakes his head, as if to say, I'm not saying those words aloud. "Suffice it to say, that M has not been herself for a while."

"You pick up on a great deal concerning a woman…who's just your boss. M, from what I can tell, is a formidable woman and not in need of your protection in that way."

"M is a formidable woman but she's also one who's grieving. I will not have some old flame, who left her in the lurch 40 years ago, play with her emotions, whilst pretending to be her husband."

"From what I know of Arthur, he genuinely regrets doing that to her, but his uncle needed him to become what he was meant to be. A member and future leader of our organization."

"I suggest that you watch out for him and I will watch out for M. Which I will do by watching him also." Bond says with a smirk as Hart pulls out some cards to kill the time.

/***\

"Oh dear, it looks like the boys are deep in discussion."

M laughs. "About us no doubt."

"No doubt." Chester places his hand on her knee as he sits close beside her on the sofa. M places her hand over his and removes his hand from grasping her knee.

"M...I know this is all sudden but you must become comfortable with me to touching you, if this act is going to work."

"Or we could be stereotypically distant and planning our divorce Chester. I am here because Malcolm was a friend who always remained in contact."

"The background I gave you made us newlyweds my dear. Therefore, very much in our first blush of love. As for contact, I told you dear uncle Charles called me to the program and I had to do my training. Malcolm and Robert refused to follow in our grandfather and uncle's footsteps and it was his wish that one of us did."

"Chester I am long over that. After all, I met Nigel and that minor slight was forgotten quickly. What I dislike is that now that...that I'm widowed...you think…"

"That we would be perfect for each other. Yes I do...hear me out. I know what your job is and you know far more than I thought you did about my organization."

"Yes, I have monitored your dealings to make sure that they align with ours. I'm just not ready for all this Chester."

"I understand." Chester says as he turns to look at Bond and Harry playing cards behind them. I think this might have something to do with the handsome agent that you brought along as a guard against me."

"Chester, do be serious."

"I am serious Olivia."

"M...stay in character Chester."

"I think a 00 agent is overkill for a bodyguard."

"He insisted, and wipe that bloody smirk off your face! Tanner and Q also insisted I bring Bond."

"I think I'm much less a threat than he believes, if you are still mourning Nigel."

"Yes...and don't be ridiculous. Bond, if anything looks on me as a mother. You know that we tend to pick orphans."

"Regardless, I would still like the chance to convince you that we could be good together."

"How very tacky of you Chester. Seduction over the dead body of my dear friend and your cousin?"

"Malcolm would agree that I should not let you get away again."

"Malcolm mistrusted you as much as Nigel did and you never had me to begin with!"

"Yet, it was my number in his mobile."

"So was mine."

Chester looks confused. "Yours?"

"They called me also, but it hit my security. The caller likely received a ear full of noise but it did register the call."

"Really, M? What have you and Malcolm been up to?"

"That is need to know Chester, and you do not need to know."

"So there is even a deeper reason for his murder. Does this have anything to do with the fact that despite his record and years of service he never joined the Admiralty? What was Malcolm doing for MI6, M?"

M frowns at him. "I cannot say on either count. Did he not give you a reason for his rank stagnation?" M genuinely doesn't know the answer to the question. Much of what is going on here is supposition at this point.

"No and If it had to do with his death I think I deserve an answer. He and I have not been close since we were young, but he was a King and family is important. For those of us with no children even more so. The King line will die with me I suppose. Robert's daughter...well you know the story. I have no children other than my agents."

"I can understand agents feeling like children. Even being blessed with having two of my own, they never want to talk to their absentee mother. I understand not leaving a legacy in blood relatives, so hopefully my agents will be my legacy. You should not feel bad about that. The Kingsman organization is your child. So long as our objectives and loyalties remain the same we can work together."

"Thank you my dear."

M smiles. "I know there was something that Malcolm was following up on...something that happened in America years ago...it caused some deaths of some innocent people and he felt responsible for it."

"Be that as it may, you know why...don't you? You know what he was doing in America, both then and now."

M glares at Chester's observations. "I may but I cannot discuss that with you."

"Fine be that way. I will have to find out some other way."

"I will not break."

"Even after a bottle of champagne in our suite darling?"

M laughs, "I'm hardly a talkative drunk. Even you should remember that much."

"How about pillow talk in the morning M?" Chester says with a lustful gaze and a smirking smile.

"Chester!"

Bond and Harry look up at M's exclamation as M swats Chester's shoulder as she laughs. Bond stands and walks over to them. Harry follows, not liking Bond's aggressive posture one bit.

"M? What seem to be the problem?"

Chester laughs, "good to see you're paying attention Bond. You two sit down. We need to work on our cover stories for the FBI behavioural unit we have to deal with. As you know. M and I are married." Chester places his arm around M and kisses her cheek. At first M instinctively pulls away from him but then realizes and relaxes into him and gives Chester's knee a pat.

Bond growls under his breath. Harry notices if _**their parents**_ do not. "Yes...well...the less you claim physical closeness with mum the better Chester, or 007 my blow this entire act.

"What's wrong with my act. I can be her son and dislike the stepfather easily enough. Too perfect a family will seem out of sorts as it is." Bond says in his defence. "Are we to call you Chester, Arthur or dad?"

"Chester King but you may call me father, even if it does sound strained. Bond is right...a little family strife is normal."

"I already told you Chester it will be easier if we play a strained, soon to separate relationship. It will be far more convincing and distracting to those watching us. If they even bother."

"Yes, Chester. M's too uncomfortable with your hands all over her." Bond says.

Chester looks the agent over. "Mr. Bond you are far too protective of M. She can decide how far I can go, it's not up to you."

"Fine as long as you keep to that." Bond snaps.

"007, I'm not sure where this overprotective streak has come from, but Chester would never push things too far, so relax and work on that surly disposition. Or better yet, keep it in case the FBI becomes suspicious. It will work in our favour if you are distracting to their agents."

"I'm sorry ma'am but why do we need to be distracting at all?"

"Call me M, short for Emma Harry. Malcolm worked with sensitive material during the cold war. Not many alive know about this."

"Does that mean that only you know what Malcolm King was up to?" Harry asks.

"Yes. Chester King is here only to collect the body of his cousin."

"Arthur, you knew nothing of this?" Harry asks.

"I had an inkling that Malcolm was working with MI6 but I did not know the details. My suspicions were confirmed when M said she got the call about his death also. The two of us were the only numbers in Malcolm's mobile."

"What are you looking for M?" Bond asks.

"I cannot say but what concerns me, and should concern us all, is why Malcolm was murdered. There is a message to be found somewhere on his person or his mobile that is for me. And no, I cannot go into details on his mission or missions."

"But...let me guess. It will be an embarrassment to the agency, or Britain should it become public. Or, more so if the U.S. gets to it first." Bond says shaking his head.

"In all likelihood you are correct 007. I will not know, until I find it."

"And, will you share this information when you do M?" Chester asks.

"That will depend on if we can pull off this subterfuge, and find out what or who Malcolm was looking for." M says to the three less than amused agents with her.

M honestly doesn't know what Malcolm was up to. She's only armed with an educated guess at this point. Q's working on digging through the past under her direction and will send the information to her when he has found it.

"We just need to pass ourselves off as a dysfunctional merged family for a few days and then we go home. We need to somehow convince the Americans to tell us all that they have learned during their investigation. They very well may have done the work for us and don't even know it. I am sure the combined talents of MI6 and the Kingsman can entice the investigators into giving us what we need."

M says with a smile in an attempt to appease the three men with her. "Bond, I will use you to find out what we need should there be anyone that I need you to seduce. Besides 007, you were the one that insisted on coming."

"Yes, because I knew there would be trouble with you out in the field. M you're not an agent you don't realize how fast things can turn."

"Then I will trust the three of you to make sure to watch for those unforeseen circumstances."

Bond just rolls his eyes at her as she smiles and sips from her drink.

"How about a game of cards?" Chester asks, as Harry and James join them.

By the time they land, each of the men owes M fifty quid.

Why she needed him to play cards at Casino Royale is beyond Bond. M's a shark. She could have sunk Le Chiffre without batting an elegant eye lash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Shady Pines**

Ducky and his two FBI companions head to the Shady Pines facility to meet with Mr. Owens and interview the staff.

On the drive over, Timothy calls Ducky to inform him that he's on his way to join them. "Timothy is on his way to assist us and if you two would like to question the staff with you agent Prentiss, doctor Reid and I will question Mr. Owens"

"That sounds fine Dr. having two doctors should make this easy." Prentiss says with a smile.

Once they arrive and enter the facility Ducky and Dr. Ried move to the corner of the light and cheery coloured common room to wait fo be directed to Mr. Owens. Ducky suggested that they take him for a walk outside. An orderly arrives with Mr. Owens in a wheelchair.

Reid introduces himself to Glen Owens but there is no acknowledgement. Ducky stands up straight and salutes the man in the wheelchair.

"Private Owens, I am Lieutenant Donald Mallard of Her Majesty's Special Air Service. Pleased to meet you." Ducky holds out his hand as Owens lights up for a moment and salutes him back.

Reid realizes that Ducky has made a connection to the patient by delving into a shared military past. Reid quickly assumes the roll of pushing the patient out into the gardens following Dr. Mallard. It will allow for more privacy and hopefully they can reach him.

/***\

Prentiss starts by interviewing the front desk staff casually as she waits to see the administrator. Tim McGee shows up and nods to her.

"Hello, your doctor Mallard said you may have found some more men from his unit staying here?"

"Yes. I will speak with them as you talk to the brass."

"Listen, I don't mean to be rude or step on NCIS's toes, but we are profilers so I think it would be in our best interests to interview all the witnesses and friend together. That way both agencies are getting the same information. We may interpret the information differently and make this investigation shorter."

"Fine by me. As long as we find the killer, how we do it, is irrelevant."

They proceed into the administrator's office. They give the standard set of questions, there were no visitors to Mr. Owens beside his son and the British gentleman who came that day. Ms. Grey gave her condolences about Randy Owens and agreed to help in any way possible.

Prentiss and McGee visit the common room to look around. An orderly and a volunteer come to speak with them.

"Are you here with the other agents? A shame about the young man."

"You are?" Prentiss asks.

"Rob Thomas. I'm a volunteer here and I have talked with the Owen's men often over the years." He extends his hand to both of them to shake.

"Did you see anyone around who you thought was strange? Even before two days ago when Randy and Mr. King were killed?"

"No one but Mr. King. He was agitating Glen, but then the man has been deteriorating for a while. Dementia is a horrible disease."

"Yes it is." Tim says. "You couldn't happen to point us in the direction of James Wilson and Conrad Fuller could you?"

"Yes they are in the games room, they love to shoot pool. What do you think they can help you with?"

"They were in the same unit as Mr. Owens, we assumed they were friendly."

Mr. Thomas frowns. "I didn't realize that. Glen didn't like to talk about the military that often and I never really saw them interact even when Glen was more...alert."

Prentiss frowns. "We would still like to talk to them."

"Certainly, just down the hall to your right."

Prentiss and McGee head down the hall. "That's weird." Emily says.

"Yeah, wonder why they aren't that friendly?"

"We had better find out why."

/***\

Ducky sits on a bench across from Owens in his wheelchair. "Private Owens. I am Major Donald Mallard of the SAS. I was a friend of Commodore Malcolm King's and I would like to ask you some questions if I might?"

"King...I told the boy not to go with the Commodore...no one will ever make good of it. But you know that Malcolm. We were so beaten up but I saw. I always told you I heard them. You all thought I was unconscious but no...I heard the Russian but I promised you...Commodore that I would not say anything...just the driver caught in the middle. The Lieutenant ordered me not to and I obeyed."

Ducky looks at Dr. Reid with confusion. "Yes, Private Owens and you've done a proper good job of it but you can tell me...you and I can discuss it now but only with me."

"You knew what you were doing...Randy hasn't been here...his mother either? You came...you called often, helped us. Where did I put my? People check on me...where did you come from again?" Owens begins to become agitated.

"Major Mallard of the SAS. I was a friend of Malcolm King's...can I ask you some questions about what happened when you were beaten, out in Franklin Virginia in 1979."

Glen Owens looks at Ducky with a glazed expression. "You were there Malcolm and you said never to talk and so did Fraser."

Ducky frowns at the poor man in the wheelchair who is too confused to answer more questions. "I am sorry Private Owens, I must go now."

"Goodbye Malcolm. Good to talk to you again."

Reid wheels the man back into the common area followed by Ducky. "It's a shame he became so confused Dr. Mallard but he definitely knew something of what went on in 1979."

"We will sit with him here until Timmothy and your agent Prentiss are done and then head back to NCIS."

/***\

Emily and Tim go into the games room to see to older gentlemen shooting pool. "Hello, Mr. Wilson and Mr. Fuller. I am agent Prentiss of the FBI and this is agent McGee of NCIS and we would like to ask some questions if you don't mind."

"I'm Wilson, what are the feds interested in? We haven't been officers in a long time." He extends his hand and shakes both their hands. Fuller nods and put the pool cues away.

"We are wondering about your relationship with Glen Owens, we understand that you served on the same ship with Private Owens." McGee states.

"We did." Fuller says. "We weren't in the same circles much. We are over 10 years his senior and we were junior officers at the time. All the craziness began after the war games." Wilson says.

Tim frowns, "craziness?"

"The quadruple murder in Virginia. We all heard about it days after the fact. We were all off on leave that night and the Captain asks for a volunteer to be a glorified limo driver for a British Commodore and Captain of their newest destroyer...what was it called?"

"The HMS Glasgow. It was a lovely ship from what I can remember but there was no way we were giving up on our leave to babysit a upper class Brit and his captain go to around and drink tea." Wilson adds.

"You knew where they were going?" Tim asks Fuller.

"Yeah it was standard procedure to take top brass out when they were in town. Everyone else was at a free BBQ and concert with our families. The captain wanted someone to take the VIP's and he was the newest and a local boy so Owen's won, or lost possibly because something happened."

"Any idea what happened to them?" Prentiss asks.

"Nothing, but the rumours." Wilson states as he nods to Fuller.

"The four of them came back and our men were beaten and drugged or so the rumour was. They said it was a bar room brawl over two of the girls inside who had biker boyfriends. The Brits left the next day. No one saw what condition they were in but Fraser said they were all three sheets to the wind. Owens swore he was drugged. As a Private he was just to be the driver not to drink anything much but escort the two VIP's around. Fraser said that they invited the private to join them anyway and that was all he said." Fuller says.

"That was the rumor and everyone survived or so we thought." Wilson said. "Then the two women they were partying with are found dead in the swamps 40 miles away near where they had found other bodies over the years."

"Do you know what happened to Lieutenant Fraser?" McGee asks.

"No, he disappeared months later, awol and never saw him again did we Wilson?"

"No and I liked him, don't actually know why he got stuck in the babysitting job with Owens and he is unfortunately gone from us early, with that disease. It's horrid, he doesn't even recognise the two of us and we served together for over 10 years." Wilson adds.

"Well if the two of you handsome gentlemen remember anything else about that time in 1979 besides the wild rumours please call us." Emily hands them a card and turns and leaves the room with Tim.

They meet up with Reid and Ducky and pause by their cars. "We need to discuss what we found out with the others." Prentiss says. "Is anyone else as concerned as I that the only witness we have is a man is his 60's who doesn't even realize or remember his poor son has been murdered with something to do with an event he can't ever remember from the late 70's?"

"But there is a commonality we just need to find out why they went to the Franklin area 30 years ago." Reid says. "And what happened to the missing lieutenant.

"Let's just hope that Abby and Garcia can find something to link this all together." McGee says as they leave Shady Pines and walk towards their cars.

"I do hope Jethro and the others have better luck in their investigation. The family is coming from Britain to claim Malcolm King and take him home."

"When is the family due to arrive Ducky?" Tim asks.

"Tomorrow according to what agent Hotchner sent me. They are flying over today and hopefully they can enlighten us to why the retired Commodore was here." Ducky says as they climb into their cars and head back to NCIS.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Franklin**

The diner is just the way Gibbs likes them and the fries are damn good too. The matron behind the counter flirts with them and Rossi's more than willing to play along. Rossi at least knows what he's doing and this makes Gibbs smile.

"So darlings you're hear about the latest murders, I betcha. We don't see such good looking men unless they're comin in to ask questions for the government."

"What can you tell us...Carol-Ann?" Rossi asks as he reads the name tag on her light blue diner uniform. She's an attractive woman who looks like she's closing in on 55 at least and that's perfect for them. She's a townie for life. Therefore, she likely knows everything that goes on here. Gibbs' a man after his own heart when it comes to understanding the locals and where the best information can be found.

"You can call me Carol hunny. Well if you ask me...and you have, I think it has somethin to do with two things. One; there was a discovery of two bodies yesterday in the woods. Secondly there were those agents that were killed here...oh...a decade ago. Those two asked a lot of questions and then they ended up dead." Carol says with a conspiratorial grin as she lowers her voice.

"The CIA agents?" Hotchner asks with interest.

"Yeah, the police claimed that they were having an affair but they were asking about the old murders of those poor women, by those horrid Potts brothers."

"Really," Morgan asks. "Sheriff Jones didn't know much about them when we were interviewing him. Did they come here to eat?"

"Well cutie, the sheriff had just arrived new to the town just after those murders, but he had been a cop in another town in Pennsylvania or somewhere north. That is where his injury happened. He got shot apparently. Of course they came here to eat sweetie pie. We're the best diner in town."

"I noticed a slight limp when we met him." Morgan says about the sheriff.

"Yes darlin...he decided to try the life of a sleepy little town just to be plopped down in the middle of several body dumps and murders. Poor man...never did his research first."

Carol shakes her head after filling all their coffee cups and moving back behind the counter and into the kitchen.

"DiNozzo what do we have?" Gibbs asks.

"Right boss what...oh on the CIA." DiNozzo says as he flips through his notebook. "Agent Fiona McDonald and Peter Doan and they were declared missing and then found shot and dumped in the swamp and found months later in 2005."

"Do they have details on how long before the bodies were dumped post mortem?" Hotchner asks.

"We know nothing until the CIA ponies up some information." DiNozzo adds.

"We need to see if there is more to this than meet the eye." Rossi adds and he presses his call button to connect with Penelope. "Garcia could you be a dear and see if you and your new friends can find anything on our two murdered CIA agents in 2004, phone records, banking information any reason why they were in Franklin. Pester the CIA for us again will you dear."

 _I will try my darlings. We will have a meeting here when you and Prentiss, Tim and the good doctors return._

"We will be back by diner." Rossi adds. "Perhaps we should order in?"

 _I am all over it my Italian stallion. We will have something for you when you arrive._

DiNozzo smirks. "Italian stallion?"

"You should hear what she calls Morgan...sweetie... love of her life."

"Hey now...baby girl and I have an understanding." Morgan says in his defence.

Gibbs pulls out his phone. "Yeah, Ducky can you call around to the local coroner when you get back and see if you can get the forensic reports on any of those murders. Pester the CIA for forensics on those agents from 2005. Abby will have the information...thanks."

"One thing is certain. The Potts brother did not kill them. So why did Malcolm King and Randy Owens die and what were they looking for? Hotchner says.

/****\

They question people that they meet in the diner and on the street. Visiting with the former owner of the local newspaper which has since gone out of business in the digital age of instant tweets and 24 hour news channels. Everyone is suspicious about what happened yet has no idea what is going on.

The go back to the sheriff offices before leaving for home. The sheriff is gone for the day but one of the deputies, a Hank is there to speak with them.

"We may be back to look around the area some more later but here is my card for anyone who may remember any information on the murders back in 79 and the agent's deaths in 04." Gibbs says as he hands him the card.

"Will do agent Gibbs but it's unlikely anyone remembers so far back and to be honest the town and the sheriff prefer if we don't talk about it much. He would rather this be a peaceful law abiding town."

"That's true but the illusion of such peace does a disservice to the memories of those who lost their lives." Hotchner says severely.

"Ain't no relatives alive but old Frank and the Sheriff has us visit him regularly, just to check up on him. Honestly until we got the call early yesterday about the two by the road, nothin' bad's happened here in an age."

"That's good. Keep up the good work deputy." Rossi says as they make their way to the door.

"What happened to those men do you think?"

"They were shot." Gibbs says rather abruptly."

"I realize that agent Gibbs, I was more wonderin why there was a retired British officer and a U.S. Marine Private out in the woods is all?"

"We're trying to find that out." DiNozzo says, "hey you don't think…"

Hank nods. "I've heard tales of certain rest stops on the highway and areas for meetin up...just wondering if that was the case...may be a random hate crime?"

"We will be looking into that but we do not think that was what was going on." Morgan says.

/****\

They exit the sheriff's office and stand by the two cars.

"Well, that didn't amount to much." DiNozzo says with a frown.

"It's a start." Gibbs says.

"How so boss?"

"Sometimes DiNozzo it's not what is said but what isn't." Gibbs answers and Hotchner nods in agreement.

"What was said was familiar and not anything we didn't already know." Morgan says.

"Gibbs is right. They never asked what those men were searching for." Hotchner says.

"Exactly. The only explanation for coming back to the scene of a murder is morbid nostalgia, or to pick up what was left behind. The old man was slipping and telling his son all about the murders. The son call Malcolm King who rushes stateside because he thinks what he left buried here is about to be uncovered. They show up and get killed for it." Rossi says.

So they drove two women out here to bury something and then what? There are still too many questions." Morgan says. "I mean what if King shot Randy Owens to cover something up and then was attacked later, killed and left...it could be...but...something is missing."

"I agree we have no motive for them being in these woods. Besides, how did two naval officers escape, allegedly drugged and beaten make it back to base in time for the British officers to sail away back in 79." DiNozzo asks.

"Something stinks and I think we've only been introduced to the tip of this iceberg." Rossi says.

/****\

They arrive back at NCIS headquarters by 18:00 hours and meet in again in the conference room. Garcia and Abby have ordered meals for all of them. As they eat they begin to go over the scant new details of this case.

"McGee, report." Gibbs begins. Tim stands up and clicks the screen on.

"As everyone knows we have the bodies of Randy Owens and Malcolm King found outside Franklin Virginia." The image on the screen shows the crime scene photos that they have all seen before. The second image is the position the two men were found. "Ducky?"

Ducky stands and addresses the crowd. "Yes well as you see here it appears by the spacing that Mr. Owens was shot first in the head a close range from behind. The Commodore reacted and turned in time to fire at the assailant and fight back. There is bruising on his arms legs and shoulders that denote a struggle."

"So the victims were both armed and looking away from the road? Or, would King have shot Owens?" Morgan asks.

"Yes that is possible. They were shot on the road or near to it based on the blood at the scene. towards the ditch and the swamp, but it's hard to tell because they were moved post mortem. As for the two CIA agents the local medical examiner had nothing. Said that the CIA took all the documentation with them." Ducky completes.

"Abbs." Gibbs says shaking his head knowing that the CIA is never usually cooperative with them.

"Yes. Hello...I found that the bullet was old...I mean really old. It was manufactured in the 1960's."

Gibbs and Ducky smile. "Thank you for that revelation about age my dear." Ducky says as the rest of them all chuckle.

"Sorry Ducky. It's a .32 and most likely fired from a Walther PPK-L series according to our research."

"As I've likely mentioned in the past, our service weapon, in the SAS was a Walther PPK-L series and it shot 32's. Much like what I pulled out of those two unfortunate souls down in my lab." Ducky says suddenly.

"Special services?" Hotchner asks.

"I was part of the SAS in my youth agent Hotchner and I carried one of those pistols."

"Could it have been our Commodore's? If so, does that mean that he was connected with special services, as you call it? Or did high ranking Naval officers carry them also?" Prentiss asks.

"It could have been but as you say high ranking officers could also carry such side arms. What of the other murders in the area? Abby did the CIA send the forensic reports yet?" Ducky asks.

"No I am still trying to wrangle them into giving them to us. Penelope has asked also." Abby smiles broadly at Penelope. "Tomorrow, early morning at the latest or someone is going to have to lay the heavy down on them to get it for us." Abby says animatedly.

"I will ask director Vance to give them a call tomorrow." Gibbs says. "Ok, so two dead in a rural area, with no witnesses and two missing firearms, if Owen's had one. That still doesn't answer why they were there."

"Is there a proper clue anywhere in the old cases?" Ducky asks.

Hotchner stands and Garcia relieves Tim of the display monitor's controls.

"There was a rash of murders by strangulation in the area attributed to the Potts brothers who were found dead with Lara Smith and Janice Deans. The females were believed to have been raped and there were marks from attempted strangulation. However, they were all found shot by 32's according to the limited local forensic report and that of the FBI who took over the case in 79. What we need is the CIA report on the bullets from the murder of their agents.."

"Yes...if I get those and they are the same and from the same gun...presto! We have a massive conspiracy spanning 30 years and multiple departments." Abby says as Ducky nods in agreement.

"Abbs did they have any of the bullets for comparison in the old FBI files?" Gibbs asks.

"No just some horrible images of one bullet found."

"They were not a precise back then and if the evidence was misplaced...who knows." Rossi says.

"I will look into it." Garcia say.

"So the unsubs find the Potts brothers raping the victims and shoot them killing the women also because they are witnesses to them being in the area and coming to the cabin. The Potts brothers met up with the women the men were beaten and the women raped. One of the women, we discovered, along with Owens had a connection to the area. We think that is why the four men were there to begin with." Rossi adds.

"It would not be wrong in assuming that Lara Smith knew Glen Owens and after they all drank at the bar offered to drive them home to Franklin. The cabin was formerly owned by the uncle of Laura Smith and centrally located to where all the bodies over the years were found. Perhaps the men asked her if there was a private place she could take them to meet or do something that needed to be kept quiet. What do we have on the Captain of the HMS Glasgow? I think it wouldn't be wrong to think espionage or the technical details of that new British ship was the goal." Reid say.

"Yes, that would make sense for what he told us today and why he was so agitated when I asked him about it." Ducky agrees.

"Owens did say he was being watched and swore to the Commodore and the Lieutenant that he would keep quiet about hearing the man who beat them speak Russian." Reid adds, "he was momentarily confused by Dr. Mallard and his accent. Owens did think he was Malcolm King for a short while and disclosed this. This leads me to believe that over his deterioration more of the events were brought out and that is why Randy Owens called the Commodore to come to here."

"So espionage would mean the Russians. I mean it was the cold war and I bet my little orphan Annie decoder ring that it was the KGB looking for the specs on that new British ship. And what better time than during the distraction of war games." DiNozzo adds.

"Yes and my bet for this is that some exchange went wrong out in those woods." Reid says.

"But if that were the case the Commodore or Captain Edwin Smith, who we are assuming is not related to Lara Smith, were traitors making the swap? Or Fraser, he disappeared within six months on a leave in New York." McGee adds.

"No..that does not explain the current crimes nor the death of the CIA agents. It's an assumption but they may have been killed with the same gun. Captain Smith is deceased since 2002 and Malcolm King has not been in the US since 1979 according to immigration. Something was setup to happen in that cabin. The two American's were drugged and beaten but we have no idea what condition the two Brits were in at the time that the Pott brothers were disposed of. I think the Potts brothers came accross the women and decided to have their fun, but the unsub or unsubs returned or stumbled on them on the way to the cabin and killed them for it." Rossi says.

"The unsubs are back in this area, or never left. They could have been here just waiting for Owens and King to return to the scene of the crime. Yet this time, unfortunately it was the younger Owens who took King back to the site." Prentiss adds.

"They must be living out in the woods or somewhere nearby. But wait! What about Fraser?" Garcia exclaims.

"Yes...yes Fraser likely orchestrated the entire thing luring the other men to their deaths and now he lives in the back woods waiting to strike again." Abby adds dramatically to Garcia as she types into her laptop quickly.

"Did you find anything on Fraser Abbs?" Gibbs asks.

"Oh yes...we did! We found something on Fraser." Abby says excitedly.

Garcia's fingers fly over the keys of her computer and she then pulls up an image to the screen. "Eureka! Here we have the documents and investigation into the disappearance of Fraser in New York. And his Navel ID."

They all look at the image. Gibbs stands and move closer. "Abby, those look fake? I mean I know what mine looked like and this looks wrong."

"That's what I thought...look at the line for eye color...look at the spelling of colour."

"Yes they spelt it the correct way." Ducky says with a smile.

"You think someone falsified this man's birth certificate and other credentials?" Morgan asks.

Ducky moves closer also. "You're right, these do not look like what I remember despite the English spelling of the word colour there are other differences, the format seems slightly off. Are there any others dear lady? The death certificate? He would have been declared dead within 10 years in all likelihood."

"Hold on dear sir and I will look. No...nothing. He apparently didn't even have a relative to claim his pension."

"I think the direction this case is taking may be entirely in the archives of the CIA. I just hope they give us the leads we need to find out who killed their agents and these two men." Reid says.

"There are more questions than answers at this point. I suggest we start again tomorrow and we need that report from the CIA. Earlier, I received a message that Chester King, his wife Emma, and their son's have arrived and are staying at the Ritz-Carlton. They will come here tomorrow to claim the body and answer some questions." Hotchner says to the tired ensemble.

"What are the chances that the King family knows anything about what is going on here?" DiNozzo asks.

Gibbs slaps him up the back of the head as he heads out the door after the guests file out.

"We will have to wait and see DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss!"

As they walk down the hall Garcia turns to Abby. "Do they always do that?"

"Oh yes...it's a sign of affection from Gibbs. Ducky laughs as he nods in agreement.

"Morgan and I just use pet names."

Abby giggles. "I know...so cute."

The two teams disperse and go home to get some rest. Abby takes Penelope home for their super girls night. Where they multi task between making snacks and watching films while still trying to sort through some of their many conspiracy theories as to why these murders took place.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Sleeping Arrangements**

Arthur's private jet arrives in the Washington area and a car collects them to take them to their hotel before 19:00 local time. They will have the rest of the day to acclimate and then go to collect Malcolm's body from NCIS tomorrow. Upon landing Chester sent a message to agent Hotchner to tell him and arrange the meeting for the morning. The four of them eat in the restaurant of the hotel together and try to keep the conversation neutral in such a public setting, while remaining in character.

Harry Hart's confused by why they must fake a family for credibility when they are just here to collect a body. It's blatantly obvious to all parties that Arthur really just wants an excuse to cosy up to M. She does not seem amused, nor does she seem at all congenial towards him. Bond even less so. He will simply have to stay observant and keep a level head during all this. There is definitely more going on here than claiming the body of poor Malcolm King.

Bond's less than amused at the suite situation. Mainly; that he and Harry are sharing a double room and M and Arthur have the suite. Bond supposes that it's good, in the sense that M has her own room beyond the reach of Arthur. It bothers him that Arthur's more than obviously trying to get into her bed.

A suite will hopefully be ready for him and Harry tomorrow. This annoyance is nothing compared to having no good intelligence about what is going on with this mission. M's safety is his primary concern but he would kill for some concrete direction and the ability to just go sit in a pub for a while without all this personal drama surrounding the four of them.

A family, Christ! Like he needs one of those after so long.

May 14

Bond and Harry share breakfast in Arthur and M's suite, going over their stories for the final time. M was married to Andrew Bond thus keeping James' identity intact as her son. Easier to just change her identity, when hers is just a code name anyway.

Emma Bond and Chester King married not even a year after the death of her husband Andrew Bond who was an old university friend of Chester's. Emma grew up with the King family and it was always expected that she would marry one of them.

M and Arthur give Bond and Harry these minute details of their cover story. Bond doesn't think they are far off from the truth. All part of their long and rather complicated history together.

"I've just received notice that Ziva David is part of the NCIS team working the case." M says.

"Who and why is that important?" Bond asks.

Chester shoots a look at M. "Ziva is Mossad and the daughter of the director, Eli David. I know him personally and I think Arthur has also had dealings."

"Yes and she will be suspicious of us right away." Chester says as he butters his croissant.

"Do we have anyone that we could use as a go between? Any resources?" Harry asks.

"There is a Doctor Mallard who did the autopsy on Malcolm. He is former SAS and may have some loyalty to us and remain quiet should we need cover. We need to gather what information they have on the murder and conduct our investigation from there." M says.

"Why do we have to use this fake family story anyway?" Bond asks.

"What do you want us to do Bond? Walk in saying hello, we're MI6 and the Kingsman could you please give us the body, all your information on his death and turn the other way while we conduct our own investigation." M says sarcastically.

"Obviously we cannot come clean with the Americans, or have them know we are conducting a sensitive operations on their soil, however if you would tell us more of what my dear cousin was up to for MI6, it would expedite matters." Arthur says as his eyes flash to M across from him.

M ignores him and continues to eat her grapefruit in aggravating silence.

"I see...only silence, that's all I get? Fine, I am going to assume that this is not a rescue mission because my cousin lies cold on a slab in their morgue! Therefore, we are covering something up, or finding what Malcolm hid. I trust you will inform the rest of the group once you've found it my dear?"

M momentarily recoils when Chester speaks of Malcolm's body. M meets his glare with a steely gaze of her own. This goes on for a few minutes each daring the other to look away first.

"I suppose being an orphan had it's benefits after all." Bond says dryly as M breaks her stare down with Arthur to glance at him.

"And what do you mean by that James?" She purrs almost affectionately. Bond's taken aback for a moment until he realizes that she has her act firmly in place...the one she plans on using on the unsuspecting Americans.

"Nothing mummy." Bond returns with a smirk and a wink.

"Stop being cheeky Bond. We can't afford to tip them off today. Follow my lead whatever happens." M says more severely.

Bond nods as does Harry. Arthur frowns and tosses his serviette on the table. Bond rolls his eyes as he stands up from the table and paces the room.

Harry removes himself from what he believes to become the line of fire between these two and joins Bond over by the bar. Bond seems about ready to help himself and Harry understands why. They meet eyes, nod and turn back to watch their parents argue over breakfast.

"Darling...I hate this. I should not be in the dark on this Olivia. He was my cousin after all! Not to mention I am paying for this bloody trip!"

"How many times do I have to remind you not say my real name! M….It's one bloody letter to manage! I could have Bond kill you just for saying it, but I'm sure that it will eventually soak into that thick skull of yours King."

"Fine! M... _darling_ , I would like a detailed report on everything once we return to Britain. Nothing redacted. Do you understand?"

"It may have to be for your eyes only."

"Fine." Arthur says severely. He's not getting through her armour anytime soon. Something's going on with her and this case. Malcolm may have been on a mission for her directly and not MI6. Either option makes him even angrier for being on the outside looking in.

Something will come to head soon between M and Arthur for withholding information and unresolved feelings from the past. Harry really hopes it doesn't, because that would mean that he may have to come to blows with Bond. That will not be a pleasant experience for either of them. Arthur's getting more and more agitated and that is never good. When his emotions take control of him, he makes some unwise decisions. Unfortunately, that have ofttimes ended in the death of someone.

James frowns, he dislikes that M's on this mission at all, and having her play his mother irks him more than he likes to admit. A mother figure is not how he sees her...at all. Bond's smitten with the woman to be honest. Unfortunately, she will never see him the same way, in her position, she would never allow herself. Far too unprofessional to be entwined in a personal relationship with an employee.

Harry looks at James. "Bond buck-up. It's not that bad. I've had to play Arthur's son on more than one occasion. I plan on remaining as silent as possible and observant. I take it we are planting listening devices around their facility?"

"That was what Q and M arranged. Who's monitoring yours or are we sharing Q?"

"Merlin will be in charge on our end." The two of them turn to look back at their two arguing, pretend parents.

"NO! I think it is far more believable if I play this cold and disinterested!"

"Oh...so just normal for us." Chester says dryly. "After all, you should be comfortable with me touching you again by now."

"And what is that suppose to mean, exactly?" M says arms crossed and her eyes narrowing into a look that makes most of MI6 shudder and run for cover.

Bond can see that Arthur, Chester King or whatever the man wants to be called, is pushing all of her buttons. That is never good. Someone is going to get hurt and it's bloody well not going to be M, if Bond has anything to say about it.

"Look M...we've known each other over 40 years and I would never put you in harms way, ever. Hasn't it been enough time yet?" Chester says with real remorse and feeling.

Harry has never seen this particular side of Arthur before. He truly has deep feelings for this woman. Unfortunately she has little to none for him. Well that is not entirely true, she holds a great deal of contempt and resentment towards Arthur for things from long ago. One could surmise that her passionate disdain is some sort of deep emotion for Arthur.

Arthur really screwed everything up with her in the past. Harry just hopes that their failed romance doesn't collapse this mission. It's already affected what is going on, but the more it does, the more Harry senses danger to all of them.

"There is no moratorium on this sort of thing and your arrogant assumption that I should just smile, nod and accept you as a suitable...replacement is insulting!" M cannot stand his continued insistence that she should just cave to what he deems inevitable.

"I'm sorry M."

"No! You will keep at it...keep trying...keep insinuating that because you deem us old friends...who just happen to know what each other's jobs are...that I should just naturally be your...what? Girlfriend? Lover? God forbid, your wife? Because, I could naturally never be accessible or attractive to anyone but you! I'm positive that when you stood me up for that date years ago, that you just assumed I would be waiting for you when you got back from training!"

"FINE! I'm an arrogant chauvinistic pig! I know I was wrong with you in the past, but that was then and in that time...yes...I admit it...I thought you would wait! You got your revenge with my bloody brother, so perhaps I was not too far off the mark! Revenge is a dish best served cold and you excel at cold."

"You flatter yourself King! And for your information, I never slept with your brother! If Robert gave you that impression it was entirely him not me. I met Nigel and...well...after that...you King men were done. There was entirely too much drama with anything to do with your family King."

"Looks like M..ummy has had it with father." Harry whispers to Bond as they stand observing the table, over by the bar and room service trolley.

"Well they have been sleeping in separate rooms." Bond says and then mutters, "thank God."

Harry frowns and looks from the two arguing heads of secret services in Britain to 007. "I see."

"What do you see? That this mission is deteriorating faster than it can begin."

"You...you're enamoured with your boss. At first; I just thought it was concern, but now I've seen the way you watch her. How far has this gone Bond? Or should I call you Oedipus?"

"What! No...no. Nowhere...it has gone nowhere." Bond says with his hands urgently waving it off as he shakes his head.

"It explains your insisting on coming when Arthur and I am all the security she would need. Not to mention you growl under your breath everytime he touches her."

Bond frowns and glares at the man. "I do not."

"Ha, you do! Does she know?" Harry asks.

"What?" Bond is now staring at M and Arthur still arguing over breakfast.

"How you feel? Stop playing this so obtuse Bond. I know you have more intelligence than that! The thuggish MI6 agent act will not work on me. I personally don't think she does know. Or she's a damn fine actress. If she knew, I doubt she would have tortured you by bringing you along to see her forced to play house with Arthur. Not that they're managing newlywed matrimony that well. I've never seen the old man riled this much."

"Hart that just shows that you don't know M. Feelings do not play into the job for her and if they do...they're to be dismissed as an annoyance. She's far too analytical and really not my type."

"I never took you for agist Bond...I'm surprised."

"I'm not...but she's a logical analyst that doesn't like surprises. She can handle things fine when confronting them on her terms, but she dislikes being blind sided by loose ends."

"I see, and you're a loose end?"

"I'm her loose cannon."

"See, right there...that phrasing _I'm_ _ **her**_ _loose cannon._ This job, is for Queen and Country not for you to impress the seemingly unimpressible M. Not that I don't understand, mind you, but you should tell her. It is that, or leave her room to make something with Arthur. He genuinely admires her. I see it in everything he has done preparing for and during this mission so far. I will not speak for M, she seems unreadable to me. Was she really never an agent?"

"She was too intelligent to be an agent. Besides, I read it in her file that she can't shoot straight to save her life."

"They tired to train her? Better yet, you read her file? How on earth did you manage that?"

"Yes and she was apparently adept at small explosives and infiltration but poor on driving, shooting and anything mechanical. She ironically would never have managed returning anything to Q branch in one piece...much like me."

"Well, do not fear for her safety from Arthur, he would never hurt her. Regardless of the argument they are having now."

"You mean to say that he wouldn't intentionally hurt her. Yet, he did stand her up years ago and blow any chance he had at a relationship with her. Not that I mind. I'm sure she got over it with Nigel."

"What was he like?"

"I never met him. There was never any need too and M keeps her private life separate from work. Tanner tells me that he was a fine man, I've seen pictures. I don't think M has been seeing anyone since he died. I would have thought if Arthur were that interested he would have done something buy now."

"How did you see pictures if you never met him and she keeps her private life separate?"

Bond ponders the times he took it upon himself to break into her flat and have a look around at the family portraits. "Never you mind how I know." Bond says seriously with more than a little implied threat.

Harry's brows arch. Bond is hiding something else about his unconventional relationship between him and M. "How long since he passed?"

"A year now."

"Knowing Arthur, he was waiting the appropriate amount of time."

Bond raises an eyebrow. "They still do that? He's a fool then."

"What does that make you then?"

"I don't know. Waiting for temporary insanity to set in, or the correct opportunity. Not to mention, damn cautious for my job."

"I can see that would be difficult. Well, if you do nothing there is no rule about her dating Arthur, regardless of your approval or lack thereof."

Bond frowns but nods he can do nothing. He likes the back and forth relationship he has with M and destroying that would be terrible. He honestly never thought that anything would come of his crush. She will bloody well wave it off as insane if she ever found out. He really thought it would dissipate over time...he was so wrong on that count. If anything his admiration is growing and Harry is right. He will have to make a play eventually or lose her to another.

This is not the time nor place for his romantic musings. Bond's job is to do what she asks and to keep her safe on this mission. M is safer not being involved with him romantically, what with his track record.

No he will not stand in the way of the stubborn woman and any chance she may have for happiness. Even if that means she caves and eventually gives Arthur the chance he has been waiting for, for a very long time.

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The British Are Coming**

May 14, 2010

Gibbs and Hotchner go outside to meet their guests out front of NCIS headquarters. They escort them to security to get them permission to enter. Mr. Chester King, his son Harry and his wife Emma and her son James Bond.

Hotchner and Gibbs assess the group as they enter the building. The four of the are very well dressed. Mrs. Emma King is wearing a Navy blue suit with trousers and a white blouse. She is a lovely woman with a white pixie cut with high cheek bones and red nails and lips. Her blue eyes are stunning.

Mr. King's in a bespoke charcoal grey suit with waistcoat much like his son who is similarly dressed but in dark blue like his stepmother. King is a a tall graying man with a nice smile and a gentle manner.

Harry looks like an academic yet under his suit is a fit man who could be surprising. James Bond is in a silver, grey suit and cuts an impressive figure. He is like finely coiled viper ready to strike...as for striking his eyes are like ice.

As they walk through the corridors of NCIS the rest make their assessments. There is a sudden quiet as all the agents eye the new well dressed guests.

M smirks as she walks behind Chester with the boys following closely behind her. M knows full well how distracting James Bond can be and with the added bonus of Harry, all eyes are on them. Their group is impeccably dressed and they cut a fine figure.

They are introduced to the team members, and luckily, Ziva David is not in attendance. As expected two strangely clad women are in a stunned silence staring at the boys, as M now affectionately calls them. She doesn't think Q and Tanner are ever going to let her forget this excursion out as Bond's mother.

One of the women is clad in black with a spider web motif and the other, is a brightly coloured sun dress with feathers in her hair. There is one other female agent that is dressed in a suit. M wonders which one Bond will attempt to use his charms on first.

Gibbs introduces his team of Tony DiNozzo, Mallard, Abby Sciuto and Timothy McGee. Hotchner introduces Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Dr Spencer Reid and Penelope Garcia.

They explain to their group, that NCIS is taking the lead in the investigation because of Private Owen's murder. The BAU is here because of the serial nature of the killings and to assist in creating a profile of the killer or killers.

Gibbs and DiNozzo, along with Rossi and Hotchner plan to conduct their interview as they escort them through the building further to the appropriate room. M assumes that they will be recorded, it's what she would do. Q will have to take care of video evidence later.

Ducky pulls Jethro aside at the last moment as he follows the group into the conference room and asks to be included in the interview. His excuse is that he may be needed for any questions the guests may have about the autopsy.

Gibbs smiles and agrees because Ducky may make the guest more comfortable. That...and the fact that Ducky has been staring at Mrs. King since she walked into the bullpen to meet them all.

Rossi and DiNozzo share a smirk and a smile as they watch Ducky enter the board room with them and sit on the other side beside Mrs. King.

"Hello and thank you for making this long trip to claim your cousin." Hotchner says.

"The least I could do. Do you have any idea what befell our cousin?"

"He was shot in the same rural area that we have evidence that he visited 30 years ago. I don't know if you are aware of this but there were four murders at that location in 79." Hotchner details.

"I did know of it yes...long ago and Malcolm had nothing to do with it. If he had, I assume charges would have been laid. Is there any other connection or was this a random shooting?" Chester asks, looking to his attractive wife.

Mrs. King sits quietly, not really saying much more than hello upon introduction but examining the room and all those in it. The sons are also quiet, allowing the head of the family to speak for all of them.

It isn't hard for Gibbs to tell that Ducky is attracted to the lady King, by the way he adjusts his bowtie. Their guest seem to differ to Ducky, either because of age or the familiarity with another countryman.

"I found some distinctive residue on Mr. King's body as if he fired a weapon. Possibly from a struggle with his attacker from what we can tell. I will take you to view the remains after."

"Did you serve Dr. Mallard?" Chester King inquires.

"SAS Afghanistan a long time ago. Do you know why your cousin came to Virginia?"

"I have not heard from Malcolm in months but I cannot speak for my wife."

M shoots a quick glare at her husband and then leans forward in her chair and resting her manicured hands on the table. Not a subtle move in this case, her red polished nails rest close to Ducky's and there is no wedding ring on her finger. However, Gibbs notices that she does have some on a chain around her neck.

"No; not really. I have not heard from Malcolm for two weeks. He called me to ask if we were attending an event with him next month."

"Oh yes...yes...the night at the races benefit. I forgot about that dear." Chester pats her knee affectionately and turns back to the four across the table questioning them. Subtly staking his claim on her.

"We know little of the incident. Malcolm only said there was a drunken brawl while he was on leave. He said that they sailed the next day and that the Americans were unfortunately the most abused of the bunch...he swore he was drugged that night and woke in the back of a truck. He remained in contact with the America's and gave a statement over the wire for what occurred that night."

"That is what you cousin told you happened?" Rossi asks. He looks at Gibbs. "Do you have any record of that interview taking place?"

"No we don't. McGee and Abby looked into all the records concerning the incident and it was more or less excused that the British officers left the next day without a word.

"Well, it was war games and it would be a busy time in port. The comings and goings in port would be fast and furious." Bond adds.

"Yes, they likely were and the authorities were slow to put the pieces together. We may have more questions for you later." Gibbs says as he looks over to Hotchner.

"Is that an indication that we should stay Mr. Hotchner or are we free to go back to London?" Harry asks.

"No you may leave as soon as you've made your arrangements for the deceased Commodore King's body."

Rossi notices the way Mrs. King flinches minutely, when Hotch mentions the body.

"Can we see Malcolm now?" King asks as he stands, offering his arm to his wife.

Gibbs and the rest stand as Ducky escorts the four of them to the morgue. Gibbs and Hotchner follow. Rossi joins the rest to begin to look for anything missing about King and his claim of giving evidence to the FBI by phone.

After they leave the remaining agents file into the conference room from the observation area next door. The lot of them were watching on video feed and now sit and collect their thoughts on the meeting with Rossi who was in attendance.

"That was interesting in more ways than one." DiNozzo blurts out suddenly.

"Yeah Tony. I can't believe how cute Ducky was being...he was so...you know...enraptured with Mrs. King." Abby says excitedly.

"Well Mrs. King doesn't seem like she wants to remain Mrs. King for much longer. Her body language was cold and distant from her husband. What do we have on her anything Garcia?" Prentiss asks.

"She was wearing an old set of engagement and wedding rings around her neck perhaps she has issues with her fingers." Reid says.

"Oh...my babies. What I have is not much. Married to an Andrew Bond who owns an estate in Scotland...there is definitely money there." Garcia says as she types furiously on her laptop.

"No doubt! Did you see the clothing...tailor made and not cheap. I swear the four of them were wearing my yearly salary on their backs!" Prentiss adds.

"So do we think these four know something about what went on out in Franklin?" Morgan asks.

"I don't think so." Tim adds. "They seemed as eager to understand what happened as we are."

"That is true." Rossy says, "yet, I get a sense that the sons were not really...you know...their sons. That Bond was wound tight and always within arms reach of his mother. That is the way bodyguards are trained to be. He also seemed to know a lot about war games. I think he was navy too. Garcia?"

"Yes...yes my Italian stallion...hold on a sec. Got it! James Bond Commander Royal Navy. You were right on the money my darling Rossi. And my god that was a handsome group...I can't believe nobody said it til now! Come on people...they could be in magazines or something."

"Mrs. King is one of those older women that make me go...wowzers...what did she look like 40 years ago because she is rockin it now!" DiNozzo smirks.

Abby comes up behind him and gives him a swat upside the head. "Hey now! Abbs! What did you do that for?"

"Gibbs wasn't here and it seemed like a moment when Gibbs would swat you upside the head for being rude about the lovely lady...the one Ducky is obviously smitten with."

"She's right Tony he would." Tim says smiling.

"I get the impression that one or more of them knows at least a little of what is going on with Malcolm King and the reason that he was killed." Reid says. "Did you notice how when Chester King asked his wife if she was in contact with his cousin? I saw the way her eyes flashed to him."

"Yes." Rossi says, "I saw her glare at him before she spoke up. It was as if she wanted to remain quietly in the background and he brought her into focus. McGee do we have Malcolm Kings interview via wire like his cousin suggested?"

"No nothing was in the records at all. There was never any contact with King and since they pinned the murders on the Potts brothers no one bothered to look deeper. One thing they said that is substantiated is that Owens and King stayed in contact over the years. Phone records display the calls."

Morgan crosses his arms and frowns. "I think we need to dig into any money trail baby girl...when in doubt…"

"Follow the money! I'm on it darling boy." Garcia begins typing furiously looking through records but not finding anything at all.

Gibbs and Hotchner come back to the room with Chester, Harry and James without Mrs. King.

"Mr. King and family would like to visit Franklin. Garcia could you please give them the coordinates and directions." Hotchner says.

Bond sits beside Garcia at the long conference room table and strikes up a conversation with her while absently playing with her colourful puffy pen on the table.

Harry begins to speak with Abby and Prentiss about any other sight they can visit out from the D.C. area. He explains that they have been to D.C. before and visited Arlington and museums.

Chester speaks with Dr. Reid. McGee, Gibbs and Hotchner as they wait for Ducky to bring Mrs. King back out from the morgue.

Gibbs' phone rings and he speaks into it. They all hear his confusion as he says, "Ducky? You're taking her where?"

The agents and their British guests all look at each other in surprise. .

Gibbs shrugs as Hotchner asks some of his people to go and get something for their guests to eat as they wait.

McGee and Reid go to make tea in the kitchen as the rest of them look rather uncomfortably around the room until Mr. King speaks in loud and clearly forceful tone.

"Agent Gibbs, what exactly did the doctor say, when you asked where he is taking my wife?"

Bond looks to Harry, as his hands momentarily curl into fists.

There is an undeniable moment of tension until they come back with the tea. "Oh goodie...look! Tim's back with the tea." Abby says as she and Garcia cheerfully move things around to make everyone comfortable.

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Death Comes to Us All

It's quiet in the morgue. Ducky asks Jimmy to leave for lunch and he happily leaves after looking at the group assembled to view the body.

Gibbs and Hotchner stand back by the door giving the family some room. James and Harry hang back also to allow their parents see the body first.

Ducky pulls the sheet from over head of the body. Knowing that they were coming Jimmy placed Mr. King back on the table where they did the autopsy.

M takes an involuntary step back, wanting to somehow distance herself from such a violent death. Ironic considering that she deals out death frequently enough. However, it's different when you care for the victim.

"Thank you Doctor." Chester says as he looks at the familiar face of his younger cousin. "First Robert and now Malcolm."

Death and espionage surrounds his family and has for generations.

"Could you please transfer the body to this funeral home for preparations?" He hands Ducky a card. Ducky takes the card as he hands Chester a release form to sign.

"Yes, but it will not happen until later today and it will take a least a day. Are you able to wait?"

"We will." The lovely Mrs. King says quickly to Ducky as she rests her hand gently on his arm.

"Yes." Chester says as he motions the boys forward. Harry and Bond move in and stand at attention. Bond salutes and bows his head for a moment. He stands close behind his mother placing his hands supportively on her shoulders. Harry looks at them and then puts his arm around his father's shoulder to make the show complete.

"I appreciate the care you've shown my family Dr. Mallard. He will be honoured appropriately once we return home."

"It's the least I could do for a serviceman from home." He shakes Chester's hand as the man moves away back towards Gibbs followed by the sons.

Chester turns back for one final look at the body and notices that M has not left. She is looking down at the body with intense interest.

"Coming dear?"

M gives a slight nod of her head to signal to him not to intrude. She looks at the good doctor and smiles slightly. "No I want to say my final goodbyes to Malcolm. I'm sure that Dr. Mallard can bring me up to meet you. They may want to ask you something further and take your information."

"Yes...yes I most certainly can." Ducky interjects with a barely contained grin on his face.

Bond's already at the door with a scowl on his handsome face as he steps back into the room towards his mother. M shoots him a glare as Chester touches his arm.

"Come along James, I'm sure your mother will be fine and they want us to tell us any other theories they may have about what happened to Malcolm. I think we should possibly take a drive to where he was found tomorrow" Chester says looking at agents Gibbs and Hotchner.

"That's up to you I will show you a map and give you coordinates to the location, if you like." Hotchner says as they lead the guests back to the lifts and the conference room.

James locks eyes on her and she nods slightly. He leaves and M releases the breath she was holding in the hopes that Bond would not cause a scene and insist on staying.

Once they leave, M gazes down at her old friend and brushes a stray hair off his forehead.

"You were close to him." Ducky says, as more of a statement then a question.

M looks at Malcolm's hands and holds one in hers as she begins to speak. "He and I have been friends for almost all of our lives." She continues to look at the body and touch his hair and shoulders as if examining him. "You see we all grew up together. Chester has always been the bossy eldest. Robert, Malcolm and I were all in the same year. Can I see the wound?"

Ducky looks somewhat shocked but pulls down the sheet to his waist exposing Malcolm Kings broad chest and the scarring caused by the autopsy.

The bullet wound is to the chest. "He died quickly but he did fight. There is bruising on his face that you obviously noticed earlier and on his arms, legs and shoulders. He fought his attacker and may have even managed to shoot him according to the gun residue. Any gun he had with him, was not found. Owens was killed instantly by a shot to the head from behind. I believe he was shot first and that gave the Commodore time to react and fight back."

The woman's eyes rake the man's body as she sighs. "Poor Malcolm." She caresses his shoulder tentatively as if shocked by how cold he is. Of course she shouldn't be. Her first husband has only been gone a year and she treated him the same way when she saw his body.

"If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you ended up with your current husband? There seems to be a strain between you."

M smirks at Ducky. "You are very perceptive for a doctor of the dead Dr. Mallard. I am going to assume you are Scottish much like my first husband."

"Yes I am, you're first husband?"

M needs to get this man to her side, so she begins a tale that is unfortunately not far enough from the truth. Although, many of the characters have changed places and names changed to protect her cover. The intent is the same...she will attempt to secure the doctor's attention and hopefully he will help her by providing information they require, if the listening devices they plant are discovered.

"Andrew Bond. Yes, he was a good friend of Chester's. I met him in university."

"I find it hard to believe that your current husband let you get away so easily?"

"Yes, well he always just assumed I would be there when and more appropriately if, he wanted me. He was torturous to me in our youth and my mother always said it was because he liked me. I had my doubts and Chester arrogantly assumed that I would want him as the eldest. I swear the marriage was arranged in my youth."

"That arrangement did not allow for love?"

"No...of course it didn't!" Emma King says to Ducky with a sarcastic laugh. "The families never allowed for me falling in love with another."

"What was your relationship with the deceased?"

"Malcolm and I got along so well, that everyone assumed it would be the two of us to marry, but it wasn't like that...then." M realizes that she's giving the good doctor enough evidence to assume they were lovers, so she quickly attempts to cover it, as if a casual slip. "However, Malcolm did like riling Chester up and alluding to a relationship."

"The two of you?" Ducky asks pointing at Malcolm.

"No…" The denial sounds hollow even to her own ears. "He eventually fell deeply in love with a woman named Anne, after I married Andrew. They eventually married but she tragically died in childbirth with the baby."

"That's a shame. So how did you end up married to his friend Bond?"

"I met Andrew at a university party Chester invited me to. Robert, his brother took me just because he wanted to see his brother's face turn purple, or so he alway said."

"You dated his brother too?"

"Are you shocked Dr. Mallard?"

"Ducky. I insist you call me Ducky. No, you are a beautiful woman and I can see exactly why they would be attracted to you. So how did you go full circle; from annoyed teens attracted to each other, but never managing to get there, to being married later in life?"

Mrs. King shrugs her shoulders and tries to retake control of the conversation. "Are you married Ducky?"

"No...no a bachelor my entire life."

"Who was she?"

"I beg your pardon?" He says shocked.

"The woman who stole your heart and ended up with your best friend."

Ducky blushes and looks down at the dead man between them. This woman is intriguingly perceptive and very adept at putting Ducky off his game. If he had a game that is. There is something more than a little mysterious about her and he finds that incredibly sexy.

"Ducky, I'm sorry but it seems as if something similar has happened to you?" M stares at the man who begins to shift on his feet. He was Chester in this scenario, M's sure of it.

The story she weaves is convoluted in truth and fact with enough made up to make it sensational in nature. Dr. Mallard may believe none, or all of it and she cares little. She just needed to see Malcolm one last time.

"Do you want a moment alone with the body?"

"You just want to escape from my question Doctor." She says with a sly smile, hoping he will giver her a few moments time with Malcolm.

"Ha, I suppose I do. Your husband was your great love?"

"Which one?"

Ducky stumbles with his words. "I...assume...Mr. King...your relationship began young, but went through…"

"No. Not Chester. Bond was my love. I married for love first and…"

"Money second?" Ducky inquires somewhat shocked.

"No...it...well...it is what it is. You thought this was a tale of unrequited love on my part...no...I'm afraid not. For Chester perhaps, but he has always been far more interested in finally winning me. Regardless of the fact I've aged and am hardly anyone's prize at this point of my life."

"That is not true at all my dear. Now; I must admit you have me very intrigued. Your husband seems smitten with you. Although, I sense your son is not happy with him as your second husband. Your son respected the deceased Commodore?"

"Yes James was in the navy also. He does...did greatly respect Malcolm, whom he has know as an uncle like figure his entire life. James has never liked Chester."

"Really? Why is that?"

"I really don't understand how you do it Ducky?" M feigns, with genuine surprise.

"Do what?"

"I feel like I can bare my soul to you and you will...well… help." M read the bios on all the American agents that Q sent her. She will give him little but false information in the hopes that he can remain a close contact here in the U.S. because of this connection between them.

Donald Mallard has a degree in psychology and is as able as any of the profilers from the BAU to assess what he can about her and Chester King. This is exactly why she knew that they could not play pretend loving family to any great success. These people would see through that in a minute. Only internal strife and the fact that they have nothing to do with these murders is saving them from being interrogated rather than treated as guests.

Ducky moves around the table and stands beside M and takes her hand in his. "I will listen and I will not judge and not just for the reasons you think."

"What do I think?" M barely whispers, acting shyly caught off guard by the doctor's proximity and with his hand holding hers. She never thought she had it in her to manage any sort of seduction.

M now understands why Bond loves the thrill of the hunt on missions. Her hand is sweating and her heart pounding with the subterfuge.

It's liberating, if you don't mind possibly causing the unsuspecting person possible heartache, or in 007's case death. However, Dr. Mallard could be doing the same to her under the circumstances. Flirting to get the answers he seeks.

"You think it's all part of NCIS's investigation."

"Isn't it?"

"From the moment I met you...well. I've rarely been drawn to a woman, like I am to you."

M flushes demurely and looks back at Malcolm. "He told me not to marry Chester, when we were young, but as time passed he changed his mind."

"Malcolm?"

"Yes."

"Why would he say that?"

"Malcolm, always felt that I was a possession to be won. Just a prize to Chester. Our families and peers all knew that Chester made a declaration and decision to want me, seemingly out of the blue. Actually, it was the second I met Andrew that Chester puffed out his chest. Malcolm always felt that if I caved and married for money...I would be reaffirming that Arthur always gets his way."

Ducky looks bemused at this information. "Arthur? So the cousins did not always see eye to eye?"

Damn she slipped and used his code name. Dr. Mallard is quite distracting, as he has not yet released her hand and continues standing close to her and looking into her eyes. Almost like he is attempting hypnosis with the action. Thus forcing M to alertly stand her ground and continue with her story, even with the small distracting caresses of her hand.

"No...sorry Arthur is the nickname we all had for Chester...as in King Arthur. And no; they did not see eye to eye but they were family." M finally takes her hand back and moves away from the body as she seemingly struggles to explain more of this convoluted story she's managed to create.

"It's just that Chester is, was, and always has been very arrogant as the first born King."

"And? I sense that something more happened. How did your husband and Chester get along?"

"It was strained but we all continued to socialize within our circle, as it were. I told Malcolm my apprehensions about Chester years ago and that is why he didn't want me to marry him in our youth."

"What apprehensions? He's not a violent man is he?"

"No, not at all." M say hesitantly.

"I sense there is more to it than that. What happened between you?"

"It was just something that happened at my wedding that I...I suppose I was concerned something...would happen, more because of Andrew's jealousy...than Chester. It's just that he never could keep his mouth shut."

Ducky moves towards her again and takes her hand again. He pulls M over to the chairs and puts the kettle on and gets a pot of tea ready while they get comfortable. Mrs. King may manage to share some story from her past that contains a clue as to why Malcolm King is lying here dead.

"Don't think that Chester had anything to do with Malcolm's death. Family loyalty is very important to the Kings. Malcolm was investigating something that happened in his past that he never forgot."

"Do you know what and why his cousin, with whom he had a strained relationship, was the only number in his phone?"

Of coarse M knows why he was here, but she plans on keeping that information to herself if she can help it.

"That is not entirely true. My number was in his mobile also, but my machine malfunctioned and the call was garbled noise that came in from the BAU agent Hotchner."

Ducky makes them two cups of tea as they sit. "Why was their relationship strained by what you told him?"

M looks down at her toes in embarrassment. "I will tell you, but It's nothing nefarious as it sounds and over the course of 30 years...it was something that I could not talk about with Andrew...he would have killed Chester."

Creative storytelling will now be part of her dossier for future missions...and they said she would make a terrible agent. So far this handsome doctor is hanging on her every word.

"I am beyond intrigued. What was it dear? I will hold it under Doctor patient confidentiality if that alleviates your concerns any."

"Thank you Ducky. You are far too kind." This is a test of the man's character. He will report everything or nothing. Once Q lets them know what the discussion is after they leave, M will know if she has this man on her side.

"I can see that things are strained between you and Mr. King, on your side. He on the other hand, is openly affectionate with you."

"Yes, he is. I don't think this marriage is going to last but…"

"You're scared? That is why your son guards you so."

M doesn't answer but plays the worried wife to perfection. Flirting with the man makes him off guard enough to gloss over any inaccuracies in her story. She barely managed to cover the slip up of using Arthur instead of Chester.

"Chester asked me to dance at my wedding."

"Yes."

"Well I said yes. And as we spun around the dance floor he said something to me. At the time, it reaffirmed what Andrew and Malcolm had always said about him fancying me. I always chose to brush away and ignore Chester's desire for me. I had far too much champagne in me by that time, but I really wanted to take it as a joke you see. I tried to laugh it away but the way he looked at me...I...giggled, but I soon felt uncomfortable in his arms."

"But it wasn't a joke and you were unsettled enough to kept in in the back of your mind for thirty years."

"Yes. I did."

"Can you tell me?"

"I can but it's somewhat embarrassing."

"I'm sure there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"He said... _I've been watching you for years darling. Holding on to the image of what we would become together. I always planned on marrying you, once we matured and I'd sown my wild oats. I do want happiness for you and Andrew, but you have been, and always were meant to be mine. I can, and will be patient man, but you will be mine someday._ "

M takes a sip of her tea after her confession to Ducky. Not bad on the spot like this. She's guilty of reading too many bloody romance novels.

His brows are furrowed in dismay. "And he told Malcolm this? What did he do? Was he threatening your husband?"

"No...no...and I tried to brush it off. When Andrew died in a accident in Switzerland...I worried because they were there together. Malcolm insisted that it was an accident as I had confessed to him, his older cousin's obsession after our marriage. He came to me as soon as he heard. Chester called to inform him of the accident first so that he could be with me to soften the blow."

"So how did you end up married to Mr. Chester King?"

"At the funeral he came to me and hugged me. He whispered something to me that made me cry, but now looking back, I cannot deny the truth of it, because it happened."

"What did he say?"

" _I will give you some time but you will be mine. It has been our destiny since the beginning."_

"He was arrogant enough to think that would work? Are you sure he had nothing to do with your husband's death?"

M's laying a trail to Chester feet so if she needs to slip away with Bond to investigate further the Americans will be watching the Kingsman and not MI6. There is nothing that will endanger Chester. He was no way involved with the death of his cousin, but a diversion may be necessary.

"I am. Malcolm would never have eventually encouraged me to marry him if he'd murdered my first husband. Besides, why would he wait years, just to marry me in our less than attractive old age?"

"I would hardly call you unattractive at any age, my dear. What of Chester's son? He married someone?"

"Yes he did. Rose was her name and it only lasted 5 years. They had Harry and they divorced. Then he married Alice and that lasted 5 years also."

"He married again?"

"Oh he married three women." None of this is a lie. Chester did have short marriages. "At the wedding between him and Lana he gave a speech directed at our table, which contained Malcolm, Robert and their wives and Andrew and myself. This will be my last wedding. Everyone laughed until..."

"What?"

"After the applause died down he continued. Until the love of my life is finally free."

"I take it that marriage didn't last after that."

Sadly some of this is also factual. Chester drunkenly admitted as much to M's real husband Nigel during the bachelor party for his third and final marriage.

"No, he stared right at me. Robert and Malcolm each had to grab one of Andrew's arms as he was clearly headed up to punch him. The rest of the audience had no idea what was going on."

"So after all this history between you, Malcolm encouraged you to marry Chester?"

"Yes, Chester convinced him of his sincerity. That it was more than just his arrogance that kept a flame burning in his heart for me. We married within a year of Andrew's death. Does that shock you?"

"No, not at all. Your son is still not happy about this."

"No...James must know something from his father about Chester King. That has something to do with why they do not get along, although he won't admit it to me."

"I for one, am very glad you came to collect the body."

"Believe it or not, so am I Ducky. Ducky do you believe in instant attraction?"

Ducky looks at her suddenly apprehensive. "Yes I do, now."

The two of them smile into their respective cups of tea. Ducky has no idea what he's going to do with this information but he desperately wants to take Emma King out to spend time with her.

M can tell by the way he eyes his coat and the door that he wants to leave suddenly. So just to add fuel to the fire she says, "I know, and yes I would love to sneak away with you for quick dessert, something sweet, while Chester is busy. Do you think you could arrange it?"

Ducky smiles, "you read my mind." He walks to the phone on the wall and begins speaking with someone. M stands and moves once again to stand beside Malcolm's body. Working through the stories in her head. It's always more believable to remain close to the truth. Some of what she told Ducky was true.

M had the chance to examine Malcolm's body and the slight discolouration on his trigger finger is proof he had his gun and fired it and the slight stickiness tells her even more than that. The KGB is involved in this tragedy and has been from 1979 and they are still bloody well here. Just as Malcolm had expected. They were waiting, watching Owens and they killed them for coming too close to the truth.

Bond will be furious with her for leaving them to deal with the FBI and NCIS. Fortunately she can play the wife who knows little, very adeptly now. A few years of drama classes that she finally gets to use against these men. Let the Americans question the men, they know nothing of what is really going on here anyway.

Only M suspects and now understands the true meaning behind these murders. What to disseminate to the Americans will be the next issue. They should catch these former KGB agents before they kill again. However, she will send Bond after them and have him take care of them quietly. She owes it to Malcolm and his friend Owens.

If they go this route it may aim all the focus on them and Britain. M doesn't want the Americans stumbling into their old business. James will have to be very careful.

M will direct them to examining her pretend husband and leave her in the shadows to get the real work done. Sometimes being underestimated as a woman has its benefits. It seems cruel to use the lovely doctor Mallard this way, but it's the only thing she can think to do.

Ducky's a very nice man but she's working a case and there is no time for personal feelings to convolute things.

Poor Malcolm, she warned him not to go back. What would Ducky say if he learned that it's Malcolm she was seeing after so long? Not his arrogant cousin who's currently pretending to be her husband. For that matter what will Chester say when, or if he discovers their affair?

No. She can't let this out. It will infuriate Chester and blow their entire cover. M will just have to mourn in silence. Malcolm was such a good friend and a wonderful man. She told Ducky the truth, he was a friend to her real husband Nigel, just as Chester and Robert King were.

Malcolm actually did approach her at the funeral. Finally admitting to her that he was still in love with her and always had been.

Malcolm explained to her that he disappeared into the navy on active service when she married Nigel Mansfield. He told her it was to get away from having to see them together, as a happy couple. He was happy with his girlfriend and eventual wife Anne, but it was not the same thing..

At Nigel's funeral Malcolm said he wanted to beat his cousin to telling her how he felt about her. Malcolm knows exactly who Olivia is and her position in MI6, he has always known. He eventually told her all about his adventure in America all those years ago. One night after dinner they shared a few drinks at her flat and he told her the story. That was the night they became lovers.

Their relationship barely started, when the phone call came from Shady Pines. Now her friend and secret lover lies dead before her. The tragedy here is that Malcolm proposed to her the night before he left to come here. She hesitated and never gave him an answer. She told him she would give him an answer when he returned from America.

A tear drops from her eye unconsciously as she relives private moments between them in the recent past. Why did she hesitate to tell him yes? What an unmitigated disaster!

M straightens up to collect herself when she hears Ducky end his call. No one can know this...the pain is far too personal and she will not be seen as weak, it's not in her nature.

The only thing keeping her focused, is the rage in knowing that he waited and she never told him how much he meant to her. Dare she think it now? He lifted her out of the doldrums and grief from Nigel's death. And damn it; if she didn't fall in love with him for it.

She knew what people would say... ** _why can you believe it! Isn't she moving on fast!_**

This fact always sounds out in her head in her annoying sister-in-law Josephine's voice. This disparagement would insult Nigel's memory and M couldn't have that. Not after being such an absentee wife over the years.

Ducky returns to find her holding the hand of the deceased Mr. King. This woman is very mysterious and she seems far closer to the deceased Mr. King than she's letting on. Ducky will question her more over dessert at the diner. He could swear that tears were falling from her eyes as she held the dead man's hand.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Seeking Answers**

M sits sipping her coffee across the booth from Ducky. They are waiting for their dessert to arrive at the diner that Jethro frequents. Ducky can feel his phone vibrate in his pocket but he loathes to address that. They will make him return to base if he answers and he's too intrigued by Mrs. King to want to leave yet.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions about what happened to Malcolm?"

"No not at all. Ask away." Emma has a way of looking at him that makes him feel like he's being interviewed and not the other way around. Jethro will want a report about this but he really doesn't want to assume anything untoward is going on with this woman...yet. That being said this family is not what it seems.

"Did you find anything on Malcolm that would indicate at all what he was up to?" She asks concerned."

"There was a gun and oil residue that suggested he used or grabbed the gun of his attacker. And of course there was local dirt on him and his hands from the scuffle."

"Where did you go to school for medicine?" M asks Ducky as she need to divert questioning to neutral things to belay suspicion.

"Edinburgh."

"Very good school. When did you come to live in America, if you don't mind me prying?"

"Oh not until the 90's."

"I take it you loved it and wanted to stay. Or were you running away from trouble?"

"There was that." Ducky chuckles.

"Your mystery woman perhaps?" Emma asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well…"

"You don't need to tell me but you don't have a ring and I made an assumption. You seemed to understand my issues well with my current husband and it just seemed..."

"That I had gone through the same thing."

"Yes."

"You are very perceptive and yes; we all mutually spent time together and she chose my best friend. It was the right decision for her."

"I'm sorry. I understand from the other side too. I understand the doubt and the longing for both….sorry...ignore my ramblings."

"No...no my dear. She chose money and I can't say I blame her."

"Oh Ducky. I'm so sorry."

"I take it you didn't...the first time."

"No...he was an academic, a professor, I ran away from the money but it caught up to me anyway." She says with a wane smile that echoes the remorse she has for her recent losses.

"I need to ask you some questions to justify whisking you away like that Emma. Your husband is going to be livid."

"You let me worry about my husband. If it's about me re-marrying too quickly after my husband's death, I unfortunately agree but don't tell my son. He already bothers me about it daily. Chester is nothing if not persuasive. Go ahead and ask but I don't know much."

"What kind of gun did Malcolm King carry if you know?" Ducky asks.

"Likely his service gun but I don't know why he would feel the need to travel with it. Then again...tragically he died, so a lot of bloody good it did him anyway." M says with genuine frustration about the entire thing.

"You cared for Malcolm King a great deal didn't you?"

"Yes." Emma King says quietly as if reflecting on a memory.

"There is more to it...I know...and if you were in love with him I am sorry." She looks very concerned all of a sudden.

"No...I…"

"Doctor patient confidentiality. I will not tell anyone. I swear it." Ducky watches as she visibly relaxes across from him. "However, I think you should tell your husband."

"I don't think I could bother with a divorce at this stage of my life. I made this bed and now I must lie in it."

"If it's the fear of being alone...I...well I don't think you should ever have to fear for that my dear." Ducky reaches across the table and takes her hand in his. She squeezes it back and smiles at him.

"You are a sweet man. You continue to remind me of my husband...the first one."

"You would consider it?"

"What are you suggesting Ducky?"

"I think you know."

"This is rather sudden isn't it?"

"You said it earlier...at our age..."

"I cannot...I mean...I'm honoured and somewhat embarrassed...Ducky...you and I have just met and…" M is regretting her apparent success in seducing this kind man.

"I knew the moment you walk into the office. I was not suppose to be part of that debrief but I insisted and Jethro relented. We can start out slow my dear but I'm more than willing to try."

"Ducky! You are full of surprises...this has been quite a day...I don't know what to say?"

"Say that you will think about it and we can meet for dinner later, sometime before you leave. I would like time to make my case."

"I'm sorry Ducky but there is no case to make. Geography has set an ocean between us and I will not leave Britain."

"I thought as much. I could always move home."

"What of your family here and of your other woman, I take it she lives back home."

"She does but they are still married and that time of my life is over."

"I don't believe that Ducky. I think you are swept up in a moment and are not really thinking of the consequences of what your asking. Much like I was after my first husband's death, and now look at me. I should never have married Chester...I should have waited and married Malcolm and perhaps he would still be alive now."

"Star crossed lovers….that is what I will call us dear. Two romantics, never meant to be."

"That sounds about right doctor. I think we should return from our impromptu psychological session. Go back to see your very surprised group of colleagues, I'm sure." She laughs and Ducky smiles at her. Her laugh is deep and joyous. If only...

Ducky pays the bill and they leave the diner to return to headquarters. He didn't want to keep her away too long. Her husband will likely be irate about her absences but she does not seem to care. In fact she seems to enjoy her sudden freedom like it is something she does not experience much.

On the car ride back to base they speak more about what is going on in the investigation.

M's enjoying this act of rebellion. The freedom of just being a woman out without constant guard. No one knows her or cares who she is and what she does. They believe her to be the wife of a rich Englishman, nothing more.

They have conversation on the drive back to base. "There were two CIA agents who were found dead, possibly by the same weapon in the same location."

"Oh dear, when?"

"Missing in 2004, discovered in 2005."

"Six years ago? And could this relate somehow to Malcolm's murder?"

"We don't know."

"Here is my mobile number. I want to know if anything comes up. I know you are under orders as the investigation goes on, but for me...could you make an exception so that my mind will rest easier. I have barely been sleeping and honestly...I am afraid all the time. What if they come for Chester or Harry. The King family has now had two murders and how often does that happen? Accidents yes but this…"

"Then there is the recent death of you husband."

"No; I refuse to believe that had anything to do with the King family curse. Chester may be an arrogant, persistent man but he would never kill for me."

"Are you sure, because I don't relish being the next on his list." Ducky says as he begins to laugh. Emma King swats his arm as she joins in his gallows humour.

They arrive back and park as Ducky opens her door to let her out she pauses and runs her hand along the lapel of his overcoat.

"Chester wants to drive out to the town to see where it happened. We will leave in the morning."

"I understand. You need to pay your respects."

"Yes. We will be staying a few days at least. I personally don't want to leave until your group finds out what happened to Malcolm. Not only that, I would very much like to see you again Ducky. I don't have many good friends and I would like to remain in contact. You are the best and most sympathetic ear I have ever confessed too."

Ducky fidgets with his tie and becomes quite red under her direct gaze. "We will sneak away again before you leave." He winks at her as she laughs and nods her head. As they stand there leaning in about to share a chaste kiss Ducky's mobile rings.

"Yes...yes we have just arrived...Outside...Yes...I will wait with her." He hangs up.

"Your family is fit to be tied. They thought I kidnapped you."

"Yes, well I needed a break. Thank you for that Ducky." M takes his lapels again and pulls him toward her for a peck on the cheek, but Ducky turns into her kiss and their lips meet. At that very moment her son and husband come around the corner of the building. Their eyes go wide in shock.

"M!" Chester King says with a look on his face that displays all his frustration and anger, as well as a great deal of concern.

Her son looks mainly relieved but for the slightest moment, murderous would be the only way Ducky could describe his glare. Very strange for a son of his age to be that concerned for his mother just going for a coffee and dessert with him. Jethro knew where they were going and should have told the family. Unless he was trying to gage their reaction to their surprisingly sudden disappearance.

"Yes dear. Ducky just thought...that...that...I could use some air to clear my head. I was upset about poor Malcolm. We went to a lovely little diner and had some coffee and pie."

"Oh, is that all then." King says calmly but his eyes belay anger. "I thank you for looking after _**my wife...**_ Dr. Mallard." The possessive way he claimed her as his wife was expected by Ducky. After all he ungentlemanly took her away to spend time with her alone.

The King family departs and Jethro stands with Ducky watching as they drive away. He doesn't say a word but he has a massive smirk on his face. "What is that look for Jethro?"

"Sneaking away with the pretty wife of man who came all the way here to answer questions and claim the body of his cousin. Ducky...that take some gall."

"Yes...it does." Ducky cannot contain his smile. "In my defence it was partly her idea."

Jethro shares a laugh with Ducky. "What did you find out?"

"Nothing about the case but a lot about her relationship with her husband. One thing is for certain, that lovely lady is...not content. They will be going to Franklin tomorrow and will be here a few days."

"And?"

"She wants to see me again."

"Ducky...be careful. I don't like the posture of those men. I know the son was Royal Navy and has had training, but in what I don't know. Something is off and I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I told you where we were off to, we innocently had some pie and coffee. By the look of worry on their faces, you would swear you never told them where we were?"

Jethro smiles at Ducky. "They were angry, but nothing was uncovered. Even if they are not what they seem, I don't get the impression that they had anything to do with the murders."

"Nor do I Jethro. They're just looking for answers about the death of someone they loved."

Agent Hotchner comes around the corner just as Gibbs and Dr. Mallard utter their opinions. "Agent Gibbs, Doctor. I agree with your assessment. Abby and Penelope have found something interesting that you will want to see."

The three of the make their way back into the building and up to the conference room.

"What did you find out about her Ducky?"

"I can't really say. Doctor patient confidentiality was invoked."

"Ducky...come on." Gibbs frowns. "If it's pertinent to the case don't you think you should?"

"Nothing of import to the case. They had nothing to do with the death of Malcolm King, if anything she wants to know what happened worse than we do."

They follow Hotchner into the boardroom. Garcia and Abby flitter about excitedly as everyone settles.

Abby begins. "So we were thinking...brainstorming majorly and we came up with something...two somethings actually." She turns to Garcia.

"Yes, so you know how we are operating under the assumption that the unsubs are in the Franklin area and have stayed. We were thinking that...even if that were true... how would they know that Malcolm King and Randy Owens were going to be there at that exact time."

"Yes! Exactly. I see it now...it all makes sense." Prentiss says as she stands up to explain her point. "Someone at Shady Pines is there specifically watching Owens."

"And...and...and...we found a money trail but it was to the son Randy. It looks like King helped pay for the home and years ago...Malcolm King paid the medical bills for Glen's wife. Randy's mother."

"That was very nice of him...I wonder why he felt so responsible?" Prentiss adds.

"There are least two unsubs. They would be in the same age group, late 50's at least. It could be one of the residents you spoke to or an employee." Reid says. "That unsub then called the other in Franklin to warn them that they were on their way. They were either expecting Owens to spill his secret due to his dementia, or they were waiting until Malcolm King specifically returned. We still don't know the reason why they wanted King dead. Did the report come in from the CIA?"

"Yes...my dearest boy genius." Garcia says as she pulls up some images. "As we were comparing the CIA information to our own we thought of something else. So Abby and I decided to look into the King family itself...while we were waiting. First off...we were motivated by the sheer attractiveness of the family. I mean the sons...well...you know." Garcia blushes and her and Abby chuckles.

"What did you find out?" Hotchner asks.

"Nothing bad. In fact they were too perfect and that got us suspicious. No one is that clean but we could not find anything more." Abby says. "But then we found this." Abby brings an image on the screen. An old black and white photo. "First off Malcolm and Chester King's backgrounds were scrubbed clean and that got us really suspicious. Their parents name and the lovely estates they grew up on was all we could find. We decided to dig further back in the family and searching the King family, we found this..."

Everyone perks up as they look in awe at the photo. Taken somewhere underground but the image contains Winston Churchill, King George the sixth and four other men. Two men are in naval uniforms. The other two men are not, but research tells them that they of legends in the secret service.

"Ducky I bet you can do the honours?" Abby asks.

"Yes my dear, I can try if memory serves. The King; George VI, and everyone should recognise Churchill. Sir Stewart Menzies; the head of British Intelligence during the war; Sir William Stephenson; the man they called Intrepid, and William 'Wild Bill' Donovan. In other words the entirety of the allies intelligence division, during the Second World War."

"Yes right you are Ducky. That man on the far right is Sir Charles King the uncle of Malcolm and Chester King and apparently an Admiral from the uniform. We could not find anything on him but his parents name and the estate from which the family came. Who would scrub clean a military record and everything?" Abby says.

"And, what is the likelihood that Chester and Malcolm were just military men?" Morgan asks.

The rest of them ponder the question all agreeing that there is little chance that does not have something to do with espionage.

"Do you believe that they are all involved or do you think it's just Chester King?" Ducky asks.

"I don't know Ducky but I hope your new girlfriend Emma isn't part of it. Whatever it is?" DiNozzo says as he smirks.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Rossi adds. "That woman cased this place as she walked in. I had my eyes on her the entire time. Not that you should be concerned doctor."

Several of them chuckle.

"Not to worry Mr Rossi. I don't really believe I have the least bit of a chance with the lovely Mrs. King. After all she is married. All of this is moot if we don't have motive for the killings. What does what we spoke of matter?"

"Ducky...don't say that." Abby frowns. "I am sure she is over the moon for you already. She's likely tired of the stuffy Mr. King."

"Ducky you did pick a gorgeous lady. That woman's eyes were amazing." DiNozzo says.

"Did you get a load of her son's? I wanted to take a picture for J.J. for when she gets back." Prentiss says.

"I think the bespeckled one is a dream." Garcia says excitedly as they get off topic.

Hotchner and Gibbs look at each other and sigh. "Focus people. We have a case to solve and we don't know if the murderers will reappear now that the King family is here and looking around." Hotchner says.

"Garcia, can you please bring up a map of Franklin with all the cabins and who owns them by the river."

"Alrighty darlings here we go. We have ten cabins within 10 miles up the river. There are three close to the place where we found the bodies and they are owned by...that's odd...I cannot find the...wait...hold on."

"What is it?" Morgan asks. "Anything important baby-girl?"

Garcia types furiously. "The cabins are mostly owned by locals. The Sheriff owns one and the two others closest are owned by locals. They are not far from the dump sites."

"It's common for the locals to own cabins for hunting and fishing." Prentiss says.

"Yes, the sheriff had a bunch of fishing gear in his office and a bunch of pictures of him and what must be his sons or friends on the walls." Morgan adds

"What's the motive though? Dr. Mallard is right. We know how they died we just don't know why they were murdered, or what they were looking for. This is leaning towards four of them covering up a rape and murder. Perhaps there is another body out there and that is what Owens and King were visiting." Morgan suggests.

"There was no record of any other U.S. Navy personnel missing or with them." DiNozzo says, "and Frazer didn't disappear until six months later. No other missing women or men that pop out as suspicious."

Gibbs turns to Ducky again. "Mrs. King, did she share anything, that you can report to us Ducky?" Gibbs asks in frustration.

"No we talked of personal matters but she did think that his service weapon may have been the same make." Ducky says. "The death of Mr. King hit her harder even than his own cousin."

"How could you tell Ducky...they are so English." McGee shrugs.

"Yes, they are reserved as stereotypical as my countrymen can be. But I could detect the stress that Malcolm King's death has caused her."

"Ok...enough trying to analyse whether British people feel anything. Did we get anything new from the CIA?" Gibbs asks gruffly.

"The CIA report came in and Fiona McDonald and Peter Doan were not working on a mission. The rumour is that they were having an affair. The bullets used to kill them were the same and could be from a Walther PPK-L." McGee states.

"It was the same gun. I ran the markings from the bullet the CIA sent to us. So if we find that gun.." Abby says.

"We find the murderer." Gibbs finishes. "Ducky you said that the Commodore could or would have the same weapon?"

"Yes, that was standard issue for special services so it is very likely he had one. Why?"

"You think Malcolm King had the murder weapon but lost it? You think he was fighting with Randy Owens and then killed him only to be killed by another unsub that they were meeting in the woods?" Hotchner suggests.

"I really don't know. This case is spinning in circles." Gibbs says in frustration, what they all feel as they look at a pile of loose ends.

"Tim and I have looked over old phone records that they sent with it." DiNozzo says. "There was a weekly call from Fiona's phone to Toronto Canada."

"So what's the significance?" Morgan asks.

"Apparently it was her weekly call to her uncle. The thing is the call goes to offices of the RCMP. I spoke to an, agent Ford, who knew the two CIA agents he said that McDonald's mother was Canadian and that she followed her uncle's footsteps but in the CIA." McGee adds.

"Do we have the uncle's number?"

"Yes, and if he is still there, I will call and find out what I can from McDonald's uncle." Hotchner says. Then we just need to figure out who in Shady Pines is our informant."

"I will work on that." Prentiss says.

"I will help, we were both there before, they will be use to us by now." McGee adds.

Rossi stands suddenly. I am going back to Franklin. I think we need two fronts on this. I will get a hotel in the area and just soak up that small town atmosphere."

"Good idea. I will come with you. We can talk to the sheriff again about the owners of the cabins closest to where the bodies were found." Morgan says.

"DiNozzo, you go with them." Gibbs orders.

"OK boss. Dibs on the dvd player, I've got a copy of Deliverance that will be perfect for this trip."

Rossi laughs as the three of them get up to get ready to leave.

"Dr. Mallard I would like to go over all the reports now that we have them from the CIA. We can compare them to the old records from the Potts brother's murders." Dr. Reid says.

"Very good young man but I insist you call me Ducky. There is a hearse coming to take Malcolm King's body tonight for the family to return to London." Reid smiles as he follow the doctor down to the morgue.

Hotchner and Gibbs stay in the boardroom with Abby and Garcia. "Look into the false record trail for Fraser. Something about that is not sitting right." Gibbs says.

"What are we doing about the British family?" Abby asks.

"Nothing. They are free to go to Franklin like they want. They are just tourists unless we find something that ties them negatively to this case."

"I sort of hope they won't for Ducky's sake. But I may need a little help Gibbs."

"I will get you a Cafe Pow. What's your poison Garcia?"

"I'll get her, her favorite. Where are we headed Gibbs?"

"We need to go meet Vance at a meeting in D.C. He has been working on digging up deeply buried information on that war games in 79."

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Family Issues**

"What the hell was that all about! How could you just wander away with the bloody doctor?"

"I was trying to find out if they had any information about Malcolm's killer yet. I'm working on feeling him out to see if his loyalties are still with the crown over the Americans."

"Well you bloody well made me look the fool in the process!"

"Despite all that." Bond says interrupting as he drives the car through traffic. "What are we doing now? Going back to the hotel?"

M sits in the back of the large car with her livid pretend husband, but she remains completely calm and unfazed as she sends out messages on her mobile.

"I planted a listening device on Ducky's overcoat and in the morgue. I hope you managed to plant some also Bond."

"Yes M. Q should be listening in as we speak."

"Merlin is also, I managed one in the boardroom." Harry says.

"So did I, for Q branch. Also one on the tech specialist with the elaborate hairband, when I told her how nice it was."

"Yes, you flirted with her a little too hard Bond, but I managed to stick one on the goth girl's clipboard." Harry says as he texts Merlin. "Arthur and I will go to the Shady Pines retirement facility, we need to speak with Mr. Owens." Harry adds.

"But he has dementia?" Bond states. "I doubt you will get much from him."

"Well, I think that Arthur may look enough like his cousin to fool the man and perhaps some information will come out."

"M, where do you want go?" Bond locks eyes on her through the rear view mirror. She has been lost in her own thoughts staring out the window, as King does the same out his side.

They're no longer speaking to each other. Bond feels it's about time MI6 and the Kingsmen part ways for the rest of the day.

"Tomorrow, as planned we will leave early and go to the spot Malcolm died to look around. For now, take us back to the hotel Bond and let Harry drive Arthur to where he needs to go. Frankly, I need a drink and some rest from this jet lag. I will get reservations for the four us for this evening at the hotel restaurant."

"Yes we have to keep up appearances, don't we my love." King says sarcastically.

"You see; right there! I knew this would never work! What makes you more angry Chester? That I refuse to play the doting silent wife or that I have the audacity to conduct my own quiet interview?"

"You could have been hurt!" King whirls on her with a sudden glare. Bond adjusts the mirror to watch them more closely while he drives. His hands suddenly grip tightly to the steering wheel ready to pull over the second she needs him.

"Chester, don't be absurd! I was in no danger from Ducky."

"Ducky is it now? How fast and familiar are you with the good doctor! Is that why you're so tired? Jetlag...really." King says rolling his eyes.

"Come on Chester, you've no right to be jealous. It's no business of yours, even if I slept with him!"

"Why the hell not! Because you deem it so? I was always jealous of Malcolm for being so close to you. And Robert for having the arrogance to take you out all those years ago. I can also assure you that I was bloody well pissed drunk, having to sit through that travesty of a wedding. You had to go and marry my bloody former best friend, of all people. You have no right to tell me how I should, or should not feel about you!"

Arthur's outburst effectively of silences the entire car. The silence is deafening as Bond pulls up to the hotel. He jumps out and opens the back door, helping M out.

Harry comes around the car to get in the driver's seat, as Arthur continues to sit in the back staring at anything other than M and Bond. Harry gives them both a wane smile before he drives away.

Bond guides a silent M into the hotel and waits for her to make reservations for 18:00 at the restaurant. He observes the area to make sure no one is watching them specifically.

The two of them move to the lifts and finally to M's suit. Once they reach the suite M goes directly to the bar. She pours herself a double and drinks it before Bond even has a chance to join her beside the bar.

Bond stands by the door looking through the peephole to make sure they were not followed from the lobby.

"007 no one is looking for us; yet. Just relax."

"Yet? So you expect someone to be watching us soon? After that display with the Americans, no doubt. At least we know that their Doctor will be watching your every move. Or are you expecting others?

M frowns. "Mind you don't demonstrate your proclivity for melodrama like your step father James. It will make me angry."

"Yes, well speaking of dear old dad, he has a point. What the hell were you thinking leaving us?"

"Bond! Mind yourself!" M glares at him as he crosses the room towards her with an angry expression.

"I am here to watch YOU, which I cannot do when you flitter off with another man! And to say that King has a thing for you is a bloody understatement!"

"I did not flitter away and Chester is...an absentee former suitor, nothing more. He and I never..." M waves it off dismissively as she pours another drink for herself and one for Bond.

Hopefully, it will calm the beast she senses rising within him. She honestly doesn't like the way he's staring at her.

Bond downs the drink and pours another. "Never what M? That man has more than a bloody crush on you. He's in love with you."

M's shoulders rise as she chuckles. "He's a talented showman nothing more. Much like you in that regard."

"That's the second time you've compared him to me and I cannot say it's a flattering position to be in."

"Chester always plays the poor me...pity card, he has for as long as I've known him. He's trying to guilt me into the bedroom and that's all this is. Pull on the heart strings to give him what he wants."

"You...he wants you!" Bond says in frustration, at her stubborn refusal to acknowledge what's clearly evident to anyone with eyes in their heads.

M takes her drink and tries to move away but Bond grabs her arm to stop her. It drives him to distraction that she casually dismisses a person that obviously has feelings for her.

"That man's in love and he has been a long time. A man like him would not make such a display if he were not. I don't know what kind of game you are playing at today M; but as it stands, King's wearing his heart on his sleeve and you are playing femme fatale with it. This is not how I envision you acting towards a lover."

M looks up at him, shocked to see a flash of desire in his so very blue eyes. Just for a moment, but it's there and then gone. She's seen that look before. Yet; M certainly would never expect to see it on the face of her best agent.

Bond's eyes widen as he realizes just what he's done.

M suddenly becomes uncomfortably aware of Bond as a man, and a dangerous one at that. Has she been wrong about him? She thought she knew and could trust Bond the way she always does. What a precarious position she's in, with a man she considers her best agent.

Why does everything about this bloody man have to be so damn alluring and primal? Best that such ideas never come to the surface. But here he is; in all his glory and apparently with the same misguided thoughts about her.

M suddenly fears alone with him in the suite. The only thing she can do to seize control of the situation, is basically play the bitchy, evil boss card.

"What's wrong with you 007? Jealous?" M says flippantly as she pulls her arm away from his grasp and moves into the lounge area. M laughs as if the idea is utterly absurd. Forced levity will hopefully divert him from anything untoward.

Frankly, after the past few days she doesn't think she can handle another profession of admiration from anyone. It's all too much coming at her at once. All in an emotionally strenuous time. It's as if they're sharks instinctively going for her in a weak state. It's never good to have an employee with a crush as it is. Let alone one who could kill everyone in the blink of an eye.

"Leave my private life out of this! I am a professional, here for a job only 007." She has to keep saying this, not only to him, but to convince herself to get through this grief ridden mission.

Somehow, M finds it's easier to fight with Chester, than it is to look into the eyes of her most frustrating agent. She needs him at arm's length, she cannot...will not...how could he ever be more? Focus damn it! Bond needs to understand his place and she needs to trust him to do exactly as she says.

Bond mutters under his breath. "Fuck." He pours another drink, while he brings the bottle over to the lounge and places it between them on the table.

There is no way she didn't see his slip up, both verbally and in physical body language. This is not the time or place for this. All she needs from him, is to be her blunt instrument. However, there is no way in hell, that this is just him playing bodyguard and she now knows it. M wants and needs him to find someone before the Americans do. That, and to do what he does best as her blunt instrument.

"Chester King's desire for you aside M, you need to tell me what is really going on here...all of it."

"Bond." M sighs, "I will tell you **some** of what I know and what I don't know. Q's working on many variables for me as we speak. When all is said and done, I may need to take care of at least two men...quietly. The operative word being quietly Bond. Do you understand?"

"That's what I'm here for?" Now it all makes sense.

Bond understands why she never put up much of a fuss in London before he officially became her bodyguard. He does hope that the two men to be taken care of are not Harry Hart and Chester King.

Finally, Bond's going to find out what this bloody trip is really all about.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Profiles and Complications**

Hotchner sits in the conference room alone and dials the number given to them from the CIA and Fiona McDonald's personal records.

"Hello. This is agent Hotchner of the FBI and I was wondering if I'm speaking to the uncle of Fiona McDonald?"

 _Yes...Fraser here...yes what can I do for you? FBI what is going on? Are you re-opening Fiona's case? Has something new come to light?_

"Fraser? Wait; you wouldn't happen to be William Fraser would you?"

 _No...Wallace Fraser. Why, what is going on?_

"Sorry it's just that a William Fraser is involved in a case that we are working on and may be somehow involved your murdered niece. I have a few questions for you if you don't mind?"

 _No...I don't mind. What did this William Fraser do?_

"He's a missing Naval officer from 1979."

 _How could he have anything to do with Fiona's murder, if he's been missing since then?_

"That is what we are investigating. May I ask you some questions about your niece?"

" _Ok...fire away. I don't know how much help I can be but I will try. You know her mother never forgave me for inspiring her to go into the CIA. She won't talk to me...been ten years. Poor lass. The family misses her so, and for them to damn well insinuate that she was having an affair! It just never sat right with me. Nor did blaming it on his dead wife and tying it up in a neat little bow._

"No, I bet not. Well, it's just that an old case involving another Fraser, seems to have happened in the same location. We are of the opinion that they were searching for someone or something. Did your niece ever mention anything to you at all?

 _No she never spoke of her cases. She usually asked me questions about the difference in procedures here than in the CIA. I think her boyfriend was trying to get her to move to Canada and she was considering trying to join the RCMP or CSIS._

"Your niece was planning on moving?"

 _Yes. If you want her boyfriend's information the CIA files should contain it. He was questioned and I assisted as much as I could. The lad is married now. Sad really. That could have been Fiona, with two kids by now._

"Tragedies like this never leave us."

 _No they don't. I can tell you know such tragedies personally. We all have our sorrows to live with don't we agent Hotchner?_

"Yes we do."

 _Listen, agent Hotchner; if you find out who murdered my niece please let me know._

"I will...is it officer, or agent Fraser."

 _It's almost retired and gone fishing Fraser. You should come up sometime Agent Hotchner. You sound a tad wound up and could use a good dose of fishing._

"I could at that. Thank you for the information and I will be in contact should we find any answers for you."

/****\

Hotchner hangs up and finds Gibbs. "I spoke with an officer Fraser and he says he's not related to the lieutenant who went awol. He also said that the calls to him were of a family and professional nature. McDonald was going to move to Canada for her boyfriend."

"Something doesn't add up. She was moving for her boyfriend, who's not the married man she was killed with? Was the boyfriend questioned."

"The CIA report says that he was in Montreal that weekend." Hotchner says.

"And the other agent's wife killed herself and they assumed it was her."

"Yes and Fraser suspects that, that was not the case. The wife did have motive if they were having an affair."

"Yes, but what were they really doing out in Franklin? My gut says it has something to do with 1979."

"I don't think you're wrong but we cannot create evidence out of thin air. The CIA is short on answers and seems happy with the cut and dried evidence of a jealous wife. Unless you think they are hiding things from us."

Both men frown as they head into the elevator to go give Vance an update at the conference he's attending in D.C. They're not catching any breaks on this one.

"On the bright side, Fraser invited me north to go fishing."

Gibbs smiles. "Are you going to take him up on his offer?"

"Why? You in?"

"Yeah. Never been fishing up there...heard it was great. My dad says he went once long ago, when he was young. Said it was a trip of a lifetime."

/*****\

Gibbs and Hotchner enter the hall in D.C. and encounter security. They show their badges as they move into the large room. Gibbs smiles as he sees the diminutive woman walking with Director Vance.

"Gibbs," Vance says. "Agent Hotchner. This is Hetty Lange from our L.A. office. This is our source of information from 1979 that we can tap, to try to make sense of this murder."

"Good to see you again Hetty?"

"Good to see your old gruff face again too Gibbs." Gibbs leans down for a hug from Hetty and then she breaks away to allow her to shake Hotchner's hand.

"My my, but they do have handsome agents in the FBI. You know it wasn't always that way. They assume that the more attractive the agent the less they could slip under the radar. Plain and in my case...very short was an easy way to slip in places unawares."

"I'm sure you have some highly classified stories you could regale us with Hetty. I'm sure Vance told you some about this interesting case we have going on."

"Just a tad, do tell?"

"I don't think it's wise to speak of it here." Hotchner says.

"Are you sure you're not CIA with how suspicious you are agent Hotchner?" Hetty teases.

Vance guides them into a small board room down the hall. Gibbs and Hotchner bring Hetty up to speed about the current murders and the King family whom arrived today to claim the body."

"You don't trust the English family do you?" Hetty asks.

"No." Both Gibbs and Hotchner say.

"You know back in that day, it was rumoured that the British had a top secret technology that was years ahead of its time. During the cold war the Soviets were clamouring to duplicate anything the allies had to detect submarines, especially those of the nuclear variety. You said that they arrived on the newest ship in their fleet at the time?"

"Yes, the HMS Glasgow. I've wondered if it was details on the ship they were trading during the war games in 79? Whatever it is, there must still be a piece of it in Franklin." Gibbs says.

Hetty nods, "I wouldn't doubt it. All your eye witnesses are dead but for the AWOL Lieutenant, he will be your key. If you can find him, he may be able to lead you to the killer or killers. Look I'm in town for a few days if you want me to assist. I was with the CIA then and perhaps I can make some calls."

Vance smiles down at her. "That would be fantastic Hetty, if you can spare the time."

"For you three, I'll make the time. So you believe that it's something out in the woods that they are looking for, and someone is willing to kill to protect it? That could change the game and the unsub may strike at anyone who pokes around the area."

"I had better warn Rossi and Morgan to watch their backs."

"Yeah and have them tell DiNozzo for me will you. I don't want the hunters to suddenly become the prey."

"Old secrets digging their way up from the past is never a good thing Gibbs." Hetty says.

"I know. It always ends in death."

"My thoughts exactly Gibbs." Hotchner says.

/****\

Rossi, Morgan and DiNozzo head back to Franklin with their bags. "So Garcia and Abby are like long lost cousins or something." Tony says.

"Yeah, babygirl has been excitedly jumping around talking about how amazing Abby is at everything."

"Abbs is that."

"Tell us how a former SAS medical officer from Britain joined your team, or has he been here a long time?" Rossi asks.

"Ducky met Gibbs on a mission in France in the 80's or was it the early 90's. Well; anyhow, Ducky helped him and one of our former directors Jenny get out of some trouble. Ducky's fantastic at what he does and Gibbs often consults with him on difficult cases. Ducky's not just our medical examiner. He's like your group, Ducky has a Masters Degree in psychology.

"I see so when he disappeared with Mrs. King he was doing a profile?" Rossi says with a raised eyebrows.

"Well, he was likely trying, but the Duck man is a hot blooded man with an eye for beautiful women. The lady King is a tasty crumpet if I've ever seen one."

Morgan and Rossi laugh. "Yes, she's a lovely woman. I wonder if he found out anything interesting that he failed to mention...you know...because he was so distracted by her." Rossi says with a smirk.

"Possibly; but I'm sure his impression may be evolving and he will let us know should anything happen. Why? Hey...wait you don't think the Ducky's holding out on us do you?"

"We're just wondering about the man's loyalties. After all, he's British too." Morgan says as they arrive at the local motel. The three of them get to their rooms and they set up their computers and call into Garcia and Abby.

"As for our earlier conversation. No way. Ducky is NCIS all the way." DiNozzo says.

Morgan and Rossi look at each other with the same expression. Like they're not quite sure about Dr. Mallard spending time with wife of a wealthy important man like King, not being an issue. To them it spells trouble of personal and professional nature.

Rossi calls the sheriff's department to let them know that they are in town now to continue the investigation. They are short with him which is often the case when the FBI enters an investigation in a community like this. As far as they are concerned the case is long closed but for the new bodies and they don't have an adequate answer for that.

Rossi tells the deputy that they will drop in to speak with them again after they question some more people at the diner during breakfast.

"Speaking of the diner...who's hungry?" DiNozzo asks. Rossi smiles, "I'm in. I wonder if there are new waitresses there to talk to about this case. Morgan you coming?"

"Na, I will stay here and chat with baby girl about her latest conspiracy theories on the case. Hotch messaged and said to watch our backs there's likely an unsub watching the area. We also may have a new adviser on the case."

"Who?" Rossi asks as he frowns. "A Hetty Lange from NCIS. You know her DiNozzo?"

"Wow...Hetty's in town. They are pulling out the big guns now."

"She's a big deal is she?" Rossi asks.

"She's not big, but she's a monster legend in the former CIA, now NCIS community. Hetty has been around since the cold war and will have oodles of information."

"Come on; you can tell me all about her over cherry pie and coffee...agent Cooper."

"You so get me Rossi. Hey can I join your team? I mean keep the Italian stallions in the same corral. We would be unstoppable."

"I bet we would but I don't think you're ready to leave your team yet. Besides, this much machismo in one group would be illegal."

/*****\

Harry and Arthur arrive at Shady Pines. Arthur has spoke very little on the drive and the frustration is coming off him in waves. Harry has never seen him quite so wound up.

As they get out of the car Harry pauses to ask him what the plan is.

"I want you to watch the room while I try to talk to Owens. I know it's a long shot but still I think it's worth a try to find some information for our side."

"Our side?"

"Kingsman not bloody MI6. You watch them carefully. They will try to slip away at some point and we need to be ready. I played right into her hands inviting her here. She didn't bring a 00 agent for a bloody bodyguard for nothing. However, I still have an ace up my sleeve, that the all knowing M seems to have forgotten. Likely because she's so blinded by her anger at me and the physical presence of Bond."

"What is it?"

"The hotel Malcolm stayed at. All his things are still there and they may contain some clues that the FBI never found. All his things were left with the concierge."

"Good thing for us. We will drive over after we finish here. That will give M and Bond plenty of time to plan how to manipulate everyone further. I honestly thought that MI6 as a government agency would be far more…I don't know...miss run...tied in bureaucracy and administrative duties. What with the amount of bloody cameras in London, 'Big Brother' has to monitor us from somewhere."

"That would be MI5's job not M's. No, they always have their eyes on the rest of the world but this...I think this surprised even M. I don't think she sent Malcolm on this mission and that concerns me."

"What? Why?"

"If M didn't send Malcolm; then it was either his damn fool idea to come alone, or someone else is pulling the strings. And that someone is here watching."

"The mission was initiated from here? Owens' son Randy made the call...why?"

"I don't know and that is why we must talk to Owens himself. Apparently Merlin is digging through NCIS systems as he's able. My wife's favourite Doctor has a psychology degree and he and the BAU's Dr. Reid came to question Owens already. What they found is what we need to know."

"M's already digging in that direction with Dr. Mallard."

"Yes I know. She may now know more of what is going on, and I am having Merlin watch Q branch closely."

"It's not good that we can't trust our own."

"No but in all honesty Galahad, I did that to her. If I hadn't been so….horribly misogynistic and arrogant...I blew any chance I ever had with her long ago."

"I don't know about that Arthur. I think for her to be this angry at you for that long...she must have felt some passion for you."

"I can only hope that you're right."

/*****\

Prentiss and McGee head back to the Shady Pines to observe and question the staff again. When they arrive they run into Harry King.

"You two have come for some more questions?" Harry asks them.

"Yes we thought we would question some more of the staff since there have been shift changes. What bring you here Mr. King?" Prentiss says.

"My father wanted to meet Mr. Owens. He just thought it would help with closure."

They stand waiting near the lobby waiting at the front desk to talk to the new duty manager.

"Well I will let you two investigators get to it. I am was about to go collect my father. He didn't want to overwhelm Mr. Owens so he asked me to stay out here for a spell."

Harry walks away headed to the sliding doors to the gardens where they spoke to Glen Owens yesterday.

The administrator come out looking surprised that they are back. "Mr. Owens is getting so many visitors, you have more questions?"

"Yes we do actually but not for Mr. Owens." Prentiss says.

"We would like to question some of the staff and the two gentlemen we spoke to last." Tim adds. Ms. Grey moves to the other room to check over the duty list as Prentiss looks down at her phone and frowns.

"What is it?"

"Hotch just sent message that they believe we may end up as targets and to watch our backs. Whatever the unsubs are protecting they really don't want it to be found."

The manager returns with a list and hands it to them. "It looks like there are only two here that you haven't spoken too."

"What about your volunteers?" Emily asks.

"We do not keep them on schedule because it is personal time."

"Do you have any group photos of the staff and or patients here?"

"Yes, we do I will get it for you."

"How often is Mr. Thomas here then?" Tim asks.

"Rob is usually in every day but he wasn't in today for long. His nephew is also here quite often but called in sick recently. Now Tom is sick too. Someone said he wasn't feeling very well and went home."

"How long ago has the nephew been volunteering here?" Prentiss asks.

"Kevin has been here a few years and before that it was his older brother Gavin."

"Ok, how long ago did Thomas leave sick?" Prentiss asks.

"Only about 45 minutes ago."

"Was it just after Mr. King and his son arrived?" Prentiss says as she looks at McGee with brows arched. Tim nods in understanding, "or was it before anyone came today to visit with Mr. Owens?"

"I think...it was just after the English gentlemen arrived but you could ask who he was speaking too last. Wilson and Fuller." Ms. Grey moves to a filing cabinet and pulls out a copy of a staff photo and hands it to Emily.

Tim and Emily look at each other as they look down at their buzzing cell phones.

"Hey Garcia...we may have something."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Explanations**

"M what's truly going on here?"

"What I can tell you 007, is that all those years ago Malcolm came here to meet with another agent and take possession of some sensitive equipment. He was to bring it back to Britain for the Navy, without the Americans knowing."

"Something went south. What did Glen Owens have to do with this? Was he the agent?"

"No, he was really just in the wrong place at the wrong time, from what I gather."

"So what happened in Franklin?"

"I am not quite sure of that myself. Whatever was being exchanged is likely still out there somewhere. Yet, something went awry and suddenly they ended up involved with bloody serial killers. This is as much a mystery to me as it is to everyone else. I have a special watch from Q branch that will allow me to find it, but that is not the problem."

"What is the problem?"

"The KGB."

"You're serious? How...why now? Christ...the damn cold war."

"Yes, 007...the damn cold war. There has to be at least two KGB agents that infiltrated American society enough to still be here, watching Owens and waiting for us to come back for the item."

Why now? Why did KIng have to suddenly come now? Do the Russian's know what it is? And why in hell would they care? It's 2010 after all."

"I don't have an answer for that Bond. I'm just as interested as you. Malcolm came because Randy Owens called him regarding his father. As for the item...all I have are suspicions about why the Navy is prying back into this after so long."

"What about our Kingsman problem."

"Only as a last resort, will I tell them. King is here as a family member bringing home his cousin nothing more."

"I don't think he sees it that way M. He's very angry with you for leaving, almost as much as I am. You slipped my security, which you should not have done, but you made a fool of him."

Bond smirks at her. "Surprisingly, I don't think that went down very well with King." Bond adds sarcastically. "I will be moving into your suite tonight and keep to the sofa to ensure that he doesn't try anything physical."

"I am in no danger from Chester, Bond. You're right, he will be furious at me for a while, but he was the one who asked me to come. I did tell him we should play estranged, to throw off NCIS and the BAU."

"What's our plan for tomorrow?"

"We put on casual clothing and go for a walk in the woods. Preferably without Harry and Chester."

"That may be easier said than done M."

"I know. We will have to play this all by ear. I was not M in 1979. Sir Miles and the First Sea Lord sent Malcolm with the HMS Glasgow. Malcolm alluded to some of this...over dinner recently."

M sees the way Bond looks at her, as if he has a question about Malcolm on his tongue, but just doesn't know how to ask. M usually feels at ease with Bond, or she never would have kept him as an agent. Especially after the insolent man broke into her flat. However, she feels about Bond personally, she's uncomfortable talking about Malcolm as her lover. With anyone really...it hurts too much.

"I have limited knowledge about the real reason Malcolm went to America, then or now. I have Q digging up what I told you about Malcolm meeting with an embedded agent."

"The missing Lieutenant, I take it?"

"Yes, the Americans have figured out that his documentation was falsified. Q sent me a message based on the listening devices we planted. They also discovered that Sir Charles King was their uncle. He was heavily involved with secret missions for the King during the war. The Americans now think that Chester is SIS."

Bond has to smile at this. "That may just work to our advantage."

"Yes, it might." M smiles back.

"You played the doctor didn't you?"

"Yes, managed as much as I was able. Surprisingly it worked a little too well. He wants a relationship with me...if you can imagine." M chuckles at the absurdity of it all.

"Yes...yes I can imagine." Bond says with an intense gaze that makes her feel…

"M...you work as fast as I do, perhaps you should have been an agent." Bond says with a playful smirk.

"No...I could never outdo you. Not every mission will conveniently have an aged doctor looking for romance."

"How did you seduce him? Not by remain frustratingly silent or vocally argumentative, as you did with King. The way you behave with him is starkly different from the way I've seen you act with any other man."

"I told him a long tale of Chester's undying desire for me. How he came to claim me right at your dear father's funeral." M says with a smirk as she tucks her legs up under her as she sits in a big armchair as Bond sits across the table on the sofa, leaning forward he refills her drink.

"M, you hit fairly close to the mark on that. Only it wasn't my father." Bond pauses, wanting to ask more but gaging how she will handle him delving into her private life.

"M...is the way you act around Chester a defence, or do you really...how can I say this? Do you have an interest in King?"

"No." M sighs as she looks anywhere but back into the gorgeous blue eyes of the man sitting across from her. He stays focused on her waiting for an answer. "I'm not playing any games with him. I would never do him the disservice that he did me in our shared past."

"Was the doctor a sort of revenge for the past?"

"Perhaps a little." M says with a wane smile as she looks into her drink, sadly reflecting on days long gone now.

"M, you don't have to hide your grief and anger from me." Bond says, "I will understand." This statement has a startling and instantaneous effect on her. M's head snaps up to meet his eyes with a glare.

"You and everyone else, should stop assuming that I'm suffering from the loss of my husband!"

Bond pulls back startled by her outburst. "Sorry M...I just thought…"

"Enough of this. Come on, it's time to meet them for dinner downstairs. I'm going to get tidied up."

M disappears into her bedroom to get ready for dinner. He touched a very large nerve with those questions. There is something deeply personal going on with M. James has no idea what's making her snap at him, but he would bet his DB5 that it has something to do with a King.

Bond takes his mobile and presses the number in display. "Hello Felix. Are you in country? Good. I have a favour to ask of you."

/*****\

Chester has had too much of a day. Something far more nefarious is going on here, Olivia's hiding something. Merlin just contacted as they were leaving the Shady Pines.

Merlin has uncovered something that shocks, as much as it angers him. Malcolm has been spending a great deal of time at a very familiar address.

"That poor Owens chap is not capable of knowing what happened to Malcolm. Terrible disease that alzheimer's." Harry says but notices how distracted Arthur is after his call from Merlin.

"Damn that woman!"

"What did Merlin find out?"

"It seems my _**wife**_ has some explaining to do."

"Why?"

"Never mind for now. This is personal."

They begin driving to the hotel that Malcolm stayed at while he was here.

Harry looks at him for a moment waiting for the light to change. "If you want my opinion, MI6 and the Kingsman were not meant to work together."

"I agree. I may need you distract her overzealous bodyguard and give me some time to question M by myself."

"Bond is that. You know how he feels about her don't you?"

"Yes, it's as clear as glass, to any with eyes. She would never believe that he does, age makes women especially doubtful about their desirability, especially to younger people. Not that she didn't just use her demure sexuality today on that poor doctor Mallard."

"Yes, well he's of the same generations and perhaps that's what inspired her to do it."

Chester regards Harry for a few moments. "What is your opinion on all this?"

"What, Bond wanting something more and M not seeing it, or the fact you were under the assumption for half a second that you would be next in line?"

"Sometime I regret recruiting you Harry. What is your opinion of M?"

"From what I've discerned, M's intelligent and quick witted. Her small stature makes people, especially men disregard her, until she glares. Her eyes leave no doubt that she means business."

"I have always loved her eyes." Arthur says casually as he looks out the window of the car.

"To continue; you wanted my opinion and these are my observations. Physically M's striking eyes, professional dress and short crop of hair, make even younger people take instant notice of her. She commands respect and her people obviously love her. Therefore, she's not the evil headmistress we would assume her to be. Her analytical skills must be top notch to obtain such a position and yes, I agree there is something compelling about her."

Harry pauses his line of thought during some traffic altercations attempting to navigate the city.

"Is that your entire opinion on... _my wife_ Harry?"

"No not all. Bond says she was never a field agent, but you would hardly think that after seeing her today. Until she snuck off with the good doctor, she was the epitome of a charming demure wife sitting on the sidelines. Never loud spoken and drawing too much attention to herself. Letting you do all the talking."

"She bloody well played us all! In reality she was orchestrating the entire thing and now I need to find out why? However, the Americans are still suspicious. What did you discuss with the American agents at the home? Why were they back at Shady Pines?"

"I deduce that they're looking for the employee, or resident who called the partner in the Franklin area and warned him when your cousin was coming for a visit."

"I have Merlin digging into just that. Money trails and personal grudges. So far; no enemies from home and I think that only M knows what he was up too here in the U.S. in 1979."

"Malcolm refused to become a Kingsman but worked for MI6 instead?"

"He was likely brought in from the navy side of it, on a special missions for the government. We do not get missions handed to us from them like MI6 does. We are far more philanthropic in our pursuits."

They pull up to the hotel and meet with the concierge. Arthur charms the staff as Harry grabs the bags. They go back to the rental car and Harry places the bags in the back and Arthur climbs in with them.

Harry drives them to their hotel as M will be expecting them for dinner soon. Arthur goes through his cousins things. Harry can see him go through maps and pocket a photo in his breast pocket.

"Find anything?"

"Maps, and clothes. I want you to hide these bags in your room. I am certain by now that Bond will be in our suite to protect her against me. I will smooth over from our disagreement if I am able."

"Try to calm yourself Arthur. I know that you care for her but you're pushing her and she's not the type of person to put up with that."

Arthur sighs. "I know...she has always...so bloody stubborn. I understand now...why she is slightly off her game and showing more emotions than is normal. No power over losing two important and steadfast men in her life and she's a woman who loves control in all things."

"I can see that but why do the two of you continue to fight after so long?"

"Sorry Harry, it's personal. I am sure she and I will argue more at dinner...it may slip out, but promise me that what you hear will be kept confidential. Olivia and I have a long shared history of missed chances."

"I'm sorry Arthur. Unrequited love...is the thing of songs and stories."

Arthur sighs, "or in this case, my life."

Harry wonders what surprises dinner holds for the impromptu dysfunctional family of four.

To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Dinner Conversation

Bond and M wait at the bar for Harry and Chester to arrive. They called ahead and will be there within 20 minutes. Bond and M enjoy a drink as he leans his back casually against the bar and watches the room.

M sits on a high bar stool as she looks at her mobile and sends off a text. Bond finds it surreal standing by a bar in a hotel with his boss. It's not like the two of them have ever socialized publicly after work. Having her active on a case is enlightening.

Hotel bars are where Bond usually picks up a companion or seduces a mark. M is wearing a nice long cowl-neck grey jumper and a casual pair of three quarter length black trousers with ballet slippers, as she watches the room meticulously. Bond's in a casual polo and khakis to make the vacation image complete. Bond finds he likes that M thumbs her nose at age and wears clothing that she enjoys and look good on her. He has always thought her suits impeccable and modern, downright sexy even.

M in casual clothing is possible the closest Bond has been to seeing her as her true self. Comfortable yet still alert and cautious. He supposes that it's difficult to turn the position of M off completely, being on a mission.

"Are the Americans watching us?"

"No M. I haven't seen anyone. What more from Q branch?"

M stops scanning the small crowd and turns her focus back to Bond. "There is a bit of a snag should we have to deal with NCIS again. A female agent that Chester likely knows and I met once a long long time ago, has come in from Los Angeles. Hetty Lange. She was CIA during the cold war and we should avoid her if we can."

"Could she ID you as M?"

"No, but as MI6 likely...Sir Miles was M then and I was just consulting on a case. She was an excellent agent and very talented with languages. You will never forget her if you meet her but she may not remember me after so long. She's smaller than I am."

"How is that possible?"

M has to smile at the shocked expression on his face as he looks her up and down assessing her height.

"You cannot be much more than 15 hands."

"If that, and Hetty was not much more than 12 hands."

"Well at that size she could stow away anywhere. It would be a benefit and enemies would always underestimate her...as...I've seen with you many times. Earlier today even I was guilty of it, as you slipped away with the doctor.

M again looks at her mobile and frowns while she responds.

"Are you texting the doctor? Or is it King that is making you frown?" Bond says as he takes a sip of his drink and glances away casually, not wanting to seem that he is questioning for personal reasons rather that professional.

M looks at him in warning. "Q sent me a message...to be careful tomorrow on our trip. We may be used as bait to pull out the murderers." It's actually Ducky's messaging, warning her to be careful.

"Surprise...surprise our little act didn't work with the Americans M? I knew we wouldn't be able to pull off mother and son."

M chuckles, "I told Chester we couldn't fool them. He was hoping to use this trip…"

Bond jumps in, "to seduce you." He takes another sip of his martini.

M doesn't respond but slips off the stool. Bond assumes he's about to get an earful, but M's eyes flash to the door. The other half of this dysfunctional family enters to join them for dinner.

Chester and Harry are still dressed in suits as Chester looks M up and down with a somewhat sad look in his eye. "You look lovely dear."

"You two should have had time to change, what kept you?" M says flippantly.

Harry looks to King to answer Bond notices. King merely shrugs and they move into the restaurant portion. They were somewhere...all that time.

Bond involuntarily grimaces, as he realizes that alone time with M has now come to an end. No words are said as the hostess immediately seats them. They take their seats.

There is an uncomfortable silence between them at first, until M tells Chester about Hetty.

"I remember meeting her in the 80's and yes she will know who we are the moment she sees the recording of us in NCIS."

"We have to hope they don't show her it then." Harry states as they pause for the server.

They order a couple of bottles of wine and dinner. Chester attempts to order for M, however she interrupts and orders the Salmon instead. M glares across the table at the man for the assumption.

"I will have Q branch hack in and erase any of the video of us being in or around NCIS headquarters." M says as she sends an encrypted message off.

"Won't that make them even more suspicious?" Harry asks perplexed.

"Only if they check, but I would rather that, than having my image on the most wanted boards for the FBI. We cannot be entirely sure that they will pull up the video anyway. If they do make the connection, Q will be alerted when they try to access it and divert them somehow. Has Ducky released Malcolm's body yet?"

Chester frowns and looks at his phone. "Yes the body will be prepared as per his wishes and will be delivered to my jet. I was going to have us all travel back together, but if we are to be here a few days I can send him back home now."

"Don't you think you should keep the jet fuelled and ready for a quick get away should we need it?" Bond asks.

"Is that an indication of how your missions usually go Bond?" Harry asks as M begins to chuckle.

"Keep the jet here. We will all return together." M says as she laughs.

They talk of plans for the morning trek to Franklin They will have breakfast at 9 and be off. According to both Merlin and Q some of the Americans they met today have gone back to Franklin. They plan to question more people and try to find the ones responsible for Malcolm's death. They will have to be wary of getting in their way.

The agents that Harry and Chester met at the home have also come up with some interesting names that Q and Merlin are looking into on their end.

"Agent Hotchner made a call to the RCMP regarding another killing of a CIA agent in 2004." Chester says.

"Yes, Ducky said that there was another murder at the same place and they are having trouble getting the CIA to help but they did send him the autopsy report. The same gun was used and they are wondering if it was a Walther PPK-L series. Did Malcolm have one?" M asks.

"I suppose the doctor let them know about the make of our service pistols?"

M rolls her eyes at his snide comment and lack of answer. "You're diverting. Answer the question please."

"I'm sure I don't know. I was not as close to Malcolm as you were. Maybe it's you who's diverting; and you can, but won't answer the question my dear?"

Dinner's good but the conversation and innuendo is riveting. From what Bond can deduce Chester King believes M has been hiding an illicit love affair with someone for years.

Aggressive eating, is how Bond would describe the way King tears into his steak. M on the other hand seems put off of her salmon and is merely picking at it. Bond senses a shoe is about to drop.

M makes a snide comment when Chester remarks that she's not eating and might have rather eaten something he chose for her. Bond grimaces knowing that the poor man's not doing himself any favours by prodding her further.

"Oh yes...I should just allow you to make all my decisions for me. How could I manage alone, as a mere woman, without a man to tell me what to do and how to act."

"Alone...a poor widow...really M" You're stretching this act about as far as I'm willing to listen. I must confess that I was shocked when Merlin told me he has Malcolm's mobile at your address on several occasions all night. So my question is; how long were you making a cuckold of Nigel with my dearly departed cousin?"

The table is relatively quiet as to not disturb other patrons, but now it's stricken into silence.

Bond and Harry know well enough that voices low and serious are far more dangerous and brutal than an open screaming fight scene between them, but this cold silence is even more dangerous.

Bond and Harry continue to eat and stay silent observing the show, completely shocked by this turn of events.

James has never seen M so flushed and angry at anyone, besides him. In fact, he's shocked at the accusation. Tanner never mentioned that M may be seeing anyone since her husband died.

"You would be wise not to continue your questioning and surveillance of me by Merlin, or I will sick Q branch on him and destroy all your records." M threatens.

"Ah...but darling...I was not watching you. I was merely keeping tabs on my dear cousin. The fact the two of you were sleeping together is merely a deduction on my part. Or should I call it an educated guess? Why else would his mobile be there overnight. I doubt you were burning the midnight oil to work on any missions with a retired Commodore. Or were you? Did you order Malcolm here to correct some mistake MI6 made in 1979?"

"No." M says firmly as she glares at the man across from her. The anger and frustration coming off her in waves. Tanner usually warns Bond to stay well away from her when she is like this.

"What dear, cat got your tongue; now that your true reason for being here is uncovered. You know what's going on and I have a bloody right to know!" Chester says in strongly muted tones to not call notice to their table. It would be too improper to be screaming at her in such a public space.

Bond watches tensely as M suddenly smiles sweetly at King...this can only mean trouble.

"What is it Chester...you can't wait to get back to the suite to scream at me for something that is not your business and has no bearing on this case?"

"I will be there also. I think you should bunk in with Harry tonight Chester." Bond interjects quickly.

"Why 007, you must have found your opportunity to strike earlier today when you were alone together. I admit she does get the blood boiling when she's flushed and riled up. She always has." Chester says flippantly.

Bond tenses about to reach over and….M moves her hand to his arm to stop him. Harry sits there alert to any danger while watching the strange display. The plates are then removed and they all decline desert. M finally removes her hand from Bond's arm, stands and the men follow suit.

"Goodnight." End of discussion as far as M's concerned, but she forgets that Bond will be following. She doesn't give a damn what Chester does, but she observes him settle the bill and move to the bar for another drink with Harry.

"Well, that was charming. Do you always chase all your suitors off in such a manner?"

M just glares at him. "Enough. I'm going to get ready for bed. I suggest you find some other diversions in the pub or do the same." M moves towards the lobby to go back to their room.

"You are going to have to work something out with Chester, or he's going to ruin this mission for us eventually."

"Really, and how in the hell do you feel I should accomplish that 007?"

"M; be reasonable for a moment." Bond says as he has to rush to keep up with her.

"Oh, you're still here? I told you to go find some slut at the pub with Arthur and Harry. Isn't that par for the course during one of your missions?"

"M; it's not like I'm telling you to sleep with the man, but you're going to have to be far nicer to him...a little sugar will help grease the wheels."

"This is a reversal for the two of us. It's usually me ordering you to seduce the mark."

"You managed fine on your own this afternoon with the doctor."

M glares at him, the frustration coming off her in waves.

"I don't get the impression you hate the man. He may exasperate you, but the two of you do seem to be cut from the same cloth." He actually has no idea why he is saying these things to her but he continues. "Would he really be that bad a choice?"

"No he wouldn't and I know I've been hard on him but I can't help myself. Every time he opens his arrogant mouth...I want to bloody well shut it for him! He reminds me of you that way."

Bond smirks as they walk through the lobby to the lift. "So you find him stubbornly attractive and sexy do you?"

"You are assuming a great deal in that loaded question Bond. I am somewhat surprised you are pushing towards an ill advised relationship at all 007." M states as she presses the button for the lift and tilts her head to the side to assess him as they wait.

"I don't see a need to waste time, I know you're grieving but as you pointed out yourself, you're ready to move on. Whomever you pick will be a lucky man."

M narrows her eyes at him once they get in the lift. "Who says I haven't already?"

"You've been snapping at everyone for ages M. I don't think if you had someone, he could be all that satisfying, if you are in a bitchy mood every day."

M's eyes narrow dangerously. "You push too far 007."

"I don't think I've pushed you far enough M. I think you must realize by now that you have choices, and discreet ones at that." Bond wants her to understand what he's saying as he glares right back at her. Challenging her to acknowledge exactly what he's implying.

They reach their floor and walk down the hall to the suite.

M tries her best to ignore her agent as she turns away from him and makes straight for the alcohol upon entering the suite. She pours herself a bourbon and sits in the lounge. Bond follows with the bottle and a glass for himself. He thinks he will need it for this conversation.

"Fine; pretend I didn't just lay it out for you. I can see you're in no mood to entertain any or all advances but for those of the NCIS Doctor. Are you going to be able to work with the Kingsman, or are we headed home to forget the death of your lover?"

M slams her now empty drink glass down upon the table as her eyes narrow at her best agent.

"Just stop it! Leave the personal questions, inopportune offers of bloody discreet sexual encounters and personal observations of my love life alone...007!"

"No; I will not!"

She stands to walk away but pauses. M's mouth hangs open in shock. "What? What the bloody hell do you mean by that Bond! You are walking a very thin line with me right now. I would have a care if I were you!"

"If...and I will reserve further judgement and say if; the truth of the matter is that you and Malcolm King...were more than just friends. There could be danger from a variety of sources. Least of all, that you are the only bloody person here that knows what the hell is going on! Don't you see how this makes you a prime target M? And not just the KGB but the CIA, FBI, NCIS and the bloody Kingsman."

Bond swipes his hand through his short hair in frustration. "Not to mention Chester's in love with you and angry with having to play the cuckold to a former SAS doctor and his own bloody cousin!"

M turns slowly, furious with the audacity of the man, for pointing out these all too obvious things. She would really rather ignore all the personal feelings of guilt, desire, love and anger swirling around them. But to have Bond toss his hat in the ring is insane, and the last bloody straw!

"Thank you for the relationship advice 007. I will take it under advisement once you manage one of your own for longer than a month!" M snaps as she walks away from him.

Bond stands with anger to match her own. He walks over to her and grabs her shoulders and turns her back to face him. "I have and it's with a frustrating woman I've known and admired for years. I don't think you and I have to be lovers to understand the same sort of pain, and the grief of losing someone you love."

This is the second time Bond has made her feel strangely unnerved. He looks about to kiss her but she pulls back. He's bloody serious! No...she refuses to accept it. M shakes out of his grasp and goes into the sanctuary of her bedroom, just as she hears the door open and Chester and Harry return.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Muddling Through**

Abby and Garcia go over the pictures of the staff that Tim and Emily brought back from Shady Pines. They run the images through their recognition systems.

"If there is someone here that has any sort of record, we should eventually find them." Abby says.

"What if they have a really stringent security records check before hiring?" Tim says. "Would they have the same system for the volunteers?"

"It will take some time to run Tim but eventually we'll know. Where's Gibbs?"

"Hotchner and Gibbs are done for the day and having dinner. I think they are planning a method of attack for tomorrow now that our forces are divided." Garcia says.

"Tomorrow is another day. The profile is basically done but the motive is still cloudy. I think with all the extra circumstances with these murders tying to another is a stumbling block. A fresh look in the morning should help." Prentiss says. "It's time to clock out. I assume that it's fine for us to call it quits. Now that it's just a waiting game for your program to run and the doctor's analysis of CIA information." Prentiss says, as she gathers her things to leave. "I will see you all here tomorrow early. If you need me just call."

"Goodnight Emily." Tim says as he too gets ready to leave. "I will go check on Ducky and Dr. Reid before I head out. Don't you two stay up all night binging on Dr. Who again."

"We won't. We will just wait until we get a result and then go home." Abby assures him with a yawn.

"We are suffering from our all night, techy girls night, junk food binge, hangover from last night...or this morning you could say." Garcia adds as her hand lifts dramatically to her forehead.

Tim says goodnight to both and heads down to the morgue. Ducky and Spencer are just closing up the CIA files.

"Hey...did you find anything new?"

"No; and it's frustrating that this case is going around in circles. Why on earth did they go to Franklin, what or who were they looking for? The CIA reports say nothing but confirm that the bullets were from the same gun, a 32." Ducky says. "Abby already confirmed that earlier today."

"The reports say that they were shot from behind much like Owens. The reports on the deaths are complete yet the reason for the murder lists the unstable wife. A crime of passion. The wife; who never had a gun, nor was known to fire one, yet she managed to conduct a hit like a professional." Spencer Reid says.

"Well; perhaps something will come of this tomorrow." Ducky says as he gathers his coat and his phone. He looks at it and begins texting someone.

Tim thinks he knows who. "Texting the lady King, Ducky?"

"Tim...do I ask you, who you text or message all the time?"

"No…"

"Goodnight Tim, Dr. Reid. I will see the two of you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Dr. Mallard." Spencer says.

"Please...I insist...call me Ducky."

"Alright Ducky. I will ride up with you. I'm ready to go."

"Abby and Garcia may have some information on the photograph of Shady Pines' staff. Oh and we ran into Mr. King and his son there visiting Owens this afternoon, Ducky." Tim says as the three of them go to the elevator to head home.

"Really, without his wife eh? I have a feeling there will be a break in the case soon."

"Really Ducky, a break in the case or a break up?" Tim can't resist prodding Ducky. It cute just as Abby says that Ducky is head over heals for the mysterious Mrs. King.

Ducky glares at him suddenly and Tim continues. "Is that a pretty little bird texting you that information?"

Ducky choses to ignore his first inquiry. "No...but if they do go to Franklin tomorrow, something may happen. We've all been to Shady Pines enough to trip whomever is watching Owens."

Reid holds up his finger to make a point. "They could have just as likely, left the area because they have already taken revenge on Malcolm King after 30 years. Unless they are still looking for the mechanical object that we think was buried there all that time ago."

"I'm sure Mrs. King will be just fine Ducky." Tim says to reassure the man.

"I certainly hope so. With the abnormalities in this case, something is bound to happen sooner than later." Ducky says beginning to become worried and agitated. "Is this how your group usually finds serial killers?"

"We are usually only called in on active cases. Although there are current murders, there is a historical element to this case. The methodology of making a profile is the same. It's taking a longer time to create, what with all these differing circumstances. It's in essence solving an old mystery first, to catch the suspect in this case. In all likelihood there could be another attempted murder if the suspects feel threatened by the investigation."

"Is this why Gibbs and Hotchner did not warn the Kings to stay away? They are using them for bait? If it's not safe for them out in the woods...why on earth would they be foolhardy enough to let them go without...more protection?

"I suppose that is not our job...protecting tourists Ducky." Tim says.

"Well it bloody well should be! If we are the ones handing them a map to their possible demise. I will call Jethro."

"If it makes you feel any better Ducky, it could be the reason Rossi, Morgan and DiNozzo are there." Reid adds to diminish Ducky's distress.

"Yeah Ducky, Tony knows they're going and will keep his eyes open." Tim says clapping Ducky on the shoulder as they make it to the parking garage. "You know how Tony likes to watch out for the ladies." Tim says to get a rise out of Ducky.

"I'm sure. I will text him to be sure to pay close attention to anyone watching her...them."

Reid smiles at Tim and nods as the both reassure the good doctor that Mrs. King will be well protected by their agents, not to mention her own family.

/*****\

Gibbs brings Hotchner to his basement to see the boat. They were discussing relaxation techniques for a stressful job. After having a conversation about going North for some fishing, Gibbs told Hotchner about his basement workshop.

Gibbs dumps out a jar of screws and pours Aaron a drink. "What is your profile so far?"

"There are at least two unsubs and as I said before and they are older men. The may have been part of the secret service either ours, the British or the Russians before the fall of the Soviet Union. Who ever they are, they stayed in the area to look for something that Malcolm King left in those woods. Although, it has not yet been confirmed, I believe that Fiona McDonald was investigating this case for the CIA. The CIA was looking for the same thing as we are and that is where it falls apart."

"Yeah...I know. If the CIA is looking, it proves that they were involved back then. What if those two agents were working weekends on their own thing? If that's the case then something else is going on."

"I see we both understand the problems with this case. What is the motive? I still can grasp the motive for Malcolm King and Randy Owens' murder. Your doctor is going to be angry that we are letting his...friend...walk into a possible dangerous situation."

"Your two and DiNozzo are there. I sent word to DiNozzo to watch his back just like you did. They know we think there is a murderer there. Besides, I think that Bond is well able to protect them should someone approach them in rural Virginia."

"You thought that about him also? I think King's son is more than capable to handle his own, regardless of his appearance."

"That group is not what they seem."

"So did your doctor tell you anything more about them?"

Gibbs looks at Hotchner and shakes his head. "No."

"You think he is still on our side?"

"There are no sides if there is a murderer on the loose. I don't give a damn if their out their looking for the crown jewels. I just want the murderer caught. Let the CIA deal with them if there is a bigger damn picture."

Hotchner smiles. "I've been waiting for them to show up actually."

Gibbs smiles and nods. "Me too."

"You think the sons are MI6?"

"Not sure. Bond's Royal Navy according to what Abby found, so he's trained at least as well as Malcolm King was. I could see Chester King being retired MI6 or something, because of that picture of his uncle. If he was, he is or was likely high up."

"I was thinking the same thing. Should we reach out to MI6?"

"Not unless you want a headache. I say wait and see what happens tomorrow. Ducky's not happy that we told them to go...incase there is extra danger."

"He's worried about her...that's fast."

"Yeah...but I don't blame him. My dad always said that when you get older you slow way down in somethings but not asking a beautiful lady out, it was mostly because there were hardly any eligible ladies in our small town."

"Ducky doesn't meet many women in the morgue I gather."

Gibbs smirks, "no he doesn't."

"I suppose it doesn't hurt that she is from his former home. Isn't a beautiful British woman usually referred to as an English rose?"

"Yeah, she is and Ducky definitely thinks so. That's all fine with me, and if we discover her husband is MI6 and involved with all this somehow, it may make her available."

"How do you think we should handle it if he's MI6?" Hotchner asks.

"If he does something illegal we will arrest him but until then nothing. Maybe Hetty will know. I'll see if she is coming by tomorrow and we will show her what we've found and their pictures. Whatever happens, whatever we charge him with won't stick. The CIA will just come take them and escort them home after they give them whatever information they gathered while they were here."

"Maybe not that is why the CIA has not been cooperative."

"You haven't had to deal with them much on a mission, this is normal for them."

"I suppose not, but I've never encountered this type of serial killing before. The more and more I think about it the more espionage seems the answer. KGB vs. CIA and MI6."

"Yeah whatever happens I bet it will be a political mess. Here's to big mysteries." Gibbs says as he lifts his drink in salute and then drinks it.

/****\

Rossi and DiNozzo walk into the diner. The waitress, Carol-Ann who spoke with them at lunch is now just finishing off her shift.

Carol smiles at them. "You must have really liked the food to come back."

"We are still doing our investigation so we came back into town to stay so that we could see you again darling." Rossi says with a wink and a smile.

"Big city charmer...is what you are. Well, Elizabeth will have to serve you darlings, because I'm off the clock."

"Why don't you join us for dinner then? Our treat."

"You don't' think I eat here enough?" She laughs as she takes a seat with them for a moment. "I have to go but I tell you what, meet me here for breakfast before my shift tomorrow. I have something interesting to show you. I remembered something in an old letter I received that I was going to call you about, until you decided to return. I had a friend who was a second cousin to Lara the girl who died that night. She found it when the grandparents died and she cleaned out the house. There house was to go to Lara upon their death."

"That sounds like it could give us some indication why Lara and her friend came back to Franklin that night." Rossi says.

"That would be fantastic Carol. What time do you want us here?" DiNozzo asks.

"How about at nine? I don't start until ten and that will give us time to dig through what I found while you treat me to breakfast with two handsome men."

"We look forward to it darling." Rossi says with a wink as Carol gets up from the table and makes her way out the door.

"What do you think is really going on here? Serial killer or opportunist?" DiNozzo asks.

"A little bit of both actually, plus I think you and I both know that with the strange CIA involvement that this case may just end up one of espionage."

"Exactly what I was thinking ever since the royal court showed up from London."

"What about Ducky? Do you think he knows or was being played by the attractive Mrs. King?"

"I'm not really sure but I know Ducky is loyal as can be."

"Yes but loyal to NCIS, or loyal to Britain?"

"To us. I don't doubt him."

"What about love?" Rossi asks.

"Love can make a man do strange things. I would do anything for this pie. You've been married?"

"Many times. I don't know if Ducky is prone to falling in love that fast. But he took her away from her family for a private little excursion to a diner for pie." Rossi says.

"Much like we're doing now Rossi and I'm sorry but I don't feel that strongly for you at this early stage of the game." DiNozzo says with a smile as he leans back in the booth with his arms behind his head. "I wonder if we will run into them as they come see the area. I suppose we could watch them if they do. Your agent Hotchner and Garcia gave them a detailed map."

"Speak of the devil. Ducky wants me to look out for his lady love. And Gibbs thinks we had better be careful we don't end up the next ones shot for looking in those woods." DiNozzo says after looking at his phone.

"We will have to make a point to visit the site tomorrow after breakfast. You were there to collect the body?"

"Yes, I was there, I know the location. Gibbs thinks something might go down soon and Ducky is concerned about the King family. We are to keep on the lookout for them."

They finish up their decaf and pie and pay the cheque. The two of them drive back to the hotel.

/****\

Garcia and Abby are discussing their favourite movies as the facial recognition software finally ends and dings.

"Ohhh looksy...it found something. Here...look at the results. No criminal record for anyone but there is one thing...this young man here is in Franklin. Gavin Thomas, he worked at Shady Pines a few years ago and is the son of Robert Thomas. Now he's a deputy sheriff in Franklin. His brother Kevin is a freelance journalist and volunteers there once a week according to what Emily and Tim found out." Garcia says to Abby.

"They're good men...all the workers are squeaky clean and wonderful. There has to be a rat somewhere? Thomas has a crescent moon tattooed on his hand if you look closely. I will run that too and see if there have been any crimes with that marking."

"Good idea," Abby says as she yawns. "I really have to go home and get some sleep sister. There was no list of employees fired? Did they forget to ask?"

"I doubt Emily would forget that much and then if they were fired they wouldn't have been there to inform the unsub that Malcolm King was there. We will ask her tomorrow.

"Yes, the mystery will still be here in the morning." Abby says.

"See you tomorrow sister."

To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Walls Fall Down**

"Where is my wife?"

"She's not your wife!" Bond glares at Chester King. "And she's getting ready for bed...alone."

King strides over to the bar and pours himself a drink as he sized up Bond.

"I'm staying on the sofa to make sure the two of you play nice." Bond says pointing to Chester then to M's bedroom door. "Harry watch these two while I go get my things will you." Bond says at the door.

Harry nods and moves into the lounge. There is an odd tension with Bond, more than usual all of a sudden. He joins Arthur at the small trolley bar and has another stiff drink.

"So we are all off into the woods tomorrow?"

"Yes, if they don't sneak off on us first. Did you stow Malcolm's bag"

"Not well but yes. When he returns I will pop back in a do a better job of it. What do you think we'll find?"

"I don't know Harry. We will have to keep a close eye on them to make sure that we are within sight once they find what they're looking for. I for one plan on finding out why my cousin died. Bring the bags into my room once Bond is distracted. I need to go through it more."

"You put something in your pocket in the car...what was it?"

Arthur frowns. "Personal photos." He pulls them out and shows Harry the images of Malcolm, Robert, him and Olivia when they were young. The second is one of her standing in the sun on holiday at the beach.

"Must be around 68." Chester says as he looks at them fondly. "Malcolm carried these with him... I need to speak to her a bit more humbly. Perhaps, then she will give me the informations she is hiding from us. I need to repair this between us to move forward."

"In the case or in your personal life. As you said she's mourning do you think that it's wise to talk with her while she's so angry?"

"I am just going to apologize. We need to work together if we are to find Malcolm's killer. This will also work as a distraction for Bond while you properly hide the bags in my room."

Arthur moves to the bedroom door and knocks lightly, opening M's door and walking in, leaving it slightly ajar.

/****\

Bond comes back into the room with his suitcase and rolls it into the suite's closet. He hangs his suits in the entry closet and moves to the sofa to plop down beside Harry.

"You have your own room now Harry. Now that the concierge said they do not have a suite for us to use."

"Why the sudden change Bond? There is no possibility of him hurting M. In fact I think that it's entirely reverse. M has hurt Arthur a great deal." Harry states.

"Where the hell is King?" Bond asks severely as he notices M's door slightly open. He stands to move towards the door. Harry stands and grabs his arm, stopping him as they glare at each other.

Harry doesn't want this to come to blows. "Bond, just let them talk. Arthur's apologizing and has questions that he's entitled answers for."

Bond sits back down slowly and Harry heads for the exit. "I will meet you all back here in a few minutes, I need to make a call to Merlin."

"Fine." Bond says as he plops down on the sofa and leafs through a magazine casually. The moment that Harry leaves he heads for M's door to listen to what is going on. Ready to intercede should the stubborn woman need him. Bond cannot seem to bring himself to completely trust King.

/*****\

M's sitting on her bed texting when a soft knock sounds. It's likely Chester and she's going to have to face him eventually. "Come!"

Chester walks in and looks at her as she finishes the message she's sending. M's still dressed in the casual clothes she had on earlier. An open book rests beside her on the bed.

"Your doctor friend, or Q finding a way of keeping your secrets Olivia?"

"Have you really come in here just to start up on me again?"

Chester moves closer to the bed as she stands to face him. "No...I...Christ you have to make even the simple act of conversation an aggravation. And damn you...I still find you incredibly beautiful. You stubborn...gorgeous...aggravating...baffling...temptress."

M harrumphs and crosses her arms in a defensive manner, ready for his attack. By now Bond is standing listening at the door. M catches a shadow move over the slightly opened door.

"M you were Malcolm's lover...don't deny it. Merlin gave me your address as the place he was most spending his time. I knew he had a lady friend but you?"

"It's over...he's dead. I wanted to find out who and why he was killed? And you just happened to ask me along for the ride. Not only that, you made the decision that I should play your wife. You waltz back into my life and assume that you may take control and dominate the mission and me. I allowed you to believe you were doing just that. I told you I would play the disgruntled wife, much better than your loving one. It requires far less acting on my part."

"So you do like the good doctor?"

"He's very nice and very handsome. I told you Chester...you and I will never be."

"Why?"

M can think of a multitude of reasons and one is currently hovering by the door to her room.

"What do you mean why? Don't be so obtuse! You have tried to dominate me from the moment we met as children. Everything has to go your way and my free will has nothing to do with what you want, it never did. The great Chester King decided to date the plain girl from down the road and I should have been grateful to have been asked! You were always demeaning towards me in our early teens but by university...I suddenly became worthy of being seen on your arm? Suddenly me...the star pupil caught your attention."

M paces the room, barely remembering that she is having a personal discussion in front of one of her staff. Her arms are crossed in frustration and occasionally pointing at Chester. "Although, I will say one thing, it proved you wanted more than just a beautiful girl on your arm at least. I suppose that it meant that you weren't completely shallow."

"My God, a compliment? How on earth can, or should I react to that, after all this?" Chester says with a smirk as he crosses his arms waiting for the woman to burn off the pain and anger she has towards him.

"Out of the blue, I was suddenly worthy for some reason. I will admit, wanting someone who can outwit you at every turn, does take some backbone King. But your growth in character has always been entirely too little, too late."

"It wasn't like that! And you know it! I will not continue letting you taint my memories, with your distorted and jaded point of view. We were all friends, around each other socially as mutuals. If I neglected you, I will again apologize and hopefully you will believe me."

Chester tries to explain and calm his reactions to her admonishments. Olivia is grieving...he has to give her a chance to realize her fighting him is a result of that grief. The King family resemblance does nothing to help matters.

"Olivia, I thought you knew that I wanted us to be together. I alway felt strongly for you Olivia and you know it."

"How did I know it! From the teasing and admonishments at every chance! You never said it in words! Robert and Malcolm were at least nice to me, all the time not just...when...when...you suddenly...felt I was finally attractive or worthy enough! I'm done discussing this with you. It's all ancient history. What's done is done and now Malcolm's dead." M casts her eyes away from him and grimaces in pain and grief.

"Yes he is, but I still have hope for us." Chester says softly.

"No. There is no more hope for us Chester. Time has just about run out for the both of us."

"You don't really believe that do you? I know that you've had death swirling around you like a vortex lately, but it's not like you to give up Olivia. You were always ready for an argument and a fight."

Bond is watching silently at the door and can see M sigh and look at her feet as King grasps her shoulders in his hands. Bond's too busy clenching his fists to see that Harry's back in the suite and sneaking into King's room with some bags of luggage. His focus is on M, should she need his help.

Chester King looks down at Olivia with a smirk as he rubs her shoulders gently.

"I've an idea of how to cheer you up."

"Oh really? If you say sex, I will kill you where you stand."

M straightens herself as if mentally willing the remorse and weakness away. She shoots him an amused glare that turns into a smirk, as she finally lets out a breath and relaxes in his grasp.

Arthur laughs "No...well...not yet anyway. In all honestly, I thought that was Bond's job. And before you cut me open like that barely touched salmon at dinner, hear me out. I know Bond has broken into your flat on occasion, and he's more than just professionally protective of you. I find it only natural that you possibly use the lad to scratch an itch now and then. Now that I've met him, I see he feels strongly for you. You don't have to admit it...but acknowledge what's in front of your face for once. I'm here; for if and when you ever need me. Just as your younger...ridiculously inappropriate...handsome...agent Bond undoubtedly is."

Chester!" M says with an amused yet warning tone.

James moves back from the door in shock for a moment, not wanting to be discovered but unable to pull away completely.

"Don't fret my dear. I've waited 40 years I can wait 40 more...if Q branch and Merlin can find the fountain of youth. Besides, I thought you were still mourning Nigel, only to find out you are mourning two loves."

"Enough about me, and the death that surrounds me like a fog." M says rolling her eyes at him.

"We could sail off into the sunset after all this and you could yell at me for all the stupid things that I did to anger you in our youth. Would that make you happy? All I want is to make you happy."

"I never got that impression in the past." M says with a smirk.

"What on earth could ever make you think I didn't care for you? Because, I can assure you that I did, and always have. I know you miss him, but life goes on and I'm damn well willing to seize the day this time Olivia. If you hate me...tell me straight and I will stop my advances. If this is all just frustration and anger over the past and Malcolm, I will do what I can to make it up to you. I need to know, if there is even the slightest chance? You must know by now, that I will stand by waiting for you to be ready."

"Chester...I'm not sure...I...so much bloody time." M says in exasperation as she begins to laugh.

"However, while I wait for you I do insist on taking you for dinner at least once a week and you can order for the both of us. I will never cease calling to check on you. Regardless of your continued attempts to dissuade me, and your much younger lover."

"This sounds remarkably like harassment King. And here I thought you were willing to give up?"

"Never! I will not give up and never surrender! I was a bloody fool not to have asked you out when Nigel died. Instead I gave you a year, not even realizing I'd lost you again. Instead I end up dragging you away to America as my disgruntled fake wife."

"You did and you played right into my hands with that. I needed an excuse to come here. I'm sorry Chester. This is not going well and I cannot promise anything. I will help you with the arrangements if you like, but tell no one of my relationship with Malcolm. I hate that I must hide this, but it does the man a disservice to be associated with me."

"I don't believe that for a minute, and anyway Malcolm would understand. Did you love him?"

"I think...I was beginning too. He was comfortable, and what I needed...but love...I don't know, and now I never will. What I do know is that I will miss him a great deal."

"I will too. Malcolm hid his interest in you very well all those years."

"Yes well, we all couldn't be as blatant as you Chester King."

James watches as he hears M begin to laugh. Eventually her laughter turns and she breaks down and starts to cry. Her steely exterior finally giving way as she crumbles in front of the two men who can understand what she's feeling. One who has been part of her life for a very long time and her most frustrating agent.

James wants to intercede but as he looks in the room, he sees Chester wrap her in his arms and hug her as she finally gives way to her grief over her lost lover. M stays contently wrapped in Chester's arms as they share a moment of shared grief and comfort. Chester continues to whisper to her as he kisses her forehead.

Watching their touching reconciliation, causes the pit that's been forming in Bond's stomach become larger. Bond moves from standing at the partially open door, back to the sofa in the lounge as Harry makes an appearance to say goodnight.

Chester, doctor Mallard, Malcolm as her lover and it all seems so sudden. James finds it shocks him much more than it should.

Harry would without a doubt, love to point out that it's a massive case of jealousy from the sidelines. James Bond has never been in this position before. It's like having a crush on the teacher all year and finding out she's engaged to be married in summer. Realizing that you never had a chance and likely never will. That stubborn woman will never accept his interest as serious. Like earlier she will simply laugh at him or slap him for the impudence.

Focus on the mission man, or this drama with M will cause burns on more than just Chester King and Dr. Mallard. M's the most important figure in his life. Many would assume that she occupies the position of mother figure to him. However, no one would suffer under that illusion long, Harry and King don't, nor do Q and Tanner.

Whatever happens tomorrow; one thing is certain, poor doctor Mallard and the American agents will not know what hit them.

To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Early Morning Surprises**

0600 May 15, 2010.

There is a banging on the hotel room door that wakes Tony from a dead sleep. A sudden blinding light in his eyes makes him hold up his hand against the offencive intrusion, as a police officer storms into the room.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" A gun points towards a groggy DiNozzo.

"LIE FACE DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" The officer waves his gun in the direction of the floor.

"Woah...I'm special agent DiNozzo of NCIS! Let me get my I.D." Tony sees his that his phone must have been knocked to the floor with the shock of the intrusion. "And maybe my pants." He gets to the floor, there is a call coming in from Ziva.

Tony casually hits the button to answer while pushing it under the bed quickly. He grabs his pant from where he left them on the floor and shimmies into them while on his knees. He hears Ziva say " _TONY?"_ Needing to cover up the sound and get Ziva to just listen he starts talking.

"Hey now...I'm a special agent, no need for guns...and all the yelling." Tony hopes that Ziva hears all of this and just listens. She'll contact Gibbs and then...crap...what...what is going to happen? It will be hours before Gibbs can get here. Tony hates sitting behind bars waiting.

"DON'T MOVE!"

"Ok...ok relax. I'm a federal agent!" DiNozzo says. "What is it you think I did?"

"We know who you are! We want to know why you killed Carol-Ann, the waitress you questioned yesterday?" One of the deputies they spoke to yesterday stands over DiNozzo with his gun pointed at him and a very angry look on his face as he cuffs him and pulls him up.

The young deputy's of average height and build with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He can't be much older than twenty-five. His badge rests on a blue sweatshirt with the name Hart engraved on it.

"WHAT!? This has got to be some kinda mistake cause you know...NCIS we're the good guys. I would have sent that in a memo before coming to visit this...place but I thought the badge would be enough."

Hart looks momentarily confused by his babbling. "Shut it mister! The sheriff wants to see you and the other agents.

"Whoah now! I did not kill Carol-Ann. I was here all night watching movies. I would never kill a waitress who's that good...I mean my coffee cup never emptied. Not once! She's a lovely woman and I would never…ever..."

"I SAID SHUT IT! Man you run your mouth." He points his gun in Tony's face for emphasis as he turns back to the door as if waiting for something. Tony doesn't like the look of this. No normal police procedure and where the hell is his backup?

"Who you waitin for Hart? Where's your backup?"

The young man nervously changes his grip on his gun as he looks at Tony and back to the door. When he does this, his gun lowers slightly as his concentration wanders. They hear a sound and the young deputy visibly relaxes. Whatever's going on, this one is not in charge.

"Look I can tell that you are not running this clown show." The gun comes up again into his face.

"OK...ok Consiglieri we're good...you're the boss...I get that. The man with the gun is always the boss. I'm just the shackled and shocked prisoner, of your possibly...no down right illegal procedure. I mean really...you haven't even read me my rights yet. Could you maybe just stop pointing your gun in my face?"

Tony really wants to know what is going on and he needs Ziva to hear as much as possible.

Two other deputies enter the open door of the room with Morgan and Rossi in tow, handcuffed behind their backs just like DiNozzo.

A quick glance at their badges indicate that it's Deputy Jones, possibly the son of the sheriff and his friends Gavin Thomas and Tony's new best cop friend ever...Peter Hart.

"Calm down and tell us what the hell is going on Deputies?" Morgan says as they forcibly seat the three of them on DiNozzo's bed, beside a dvd copy of _Deliverance._

"Your car out there is a bit smashed in and it's a perfect match to the huge dent on the side of Carol-Ann's car. Her car was hit either early this morning on her way to the diner, or late last night on her way home. You are suspected of driving her off the road, possibly resulting in her death."

"Possibly! Possibly? You mean you don't know?" Morgan yells.

"First of all; we saw her last night and she wanted us to meet her there later this morning. We watched a movie and went to our rooms for some well needed sleep! Come on this is absurd!" Rossi says.

"Sure you did." Jones says. "Pa wants to see you at the cabins, come on." They pull the three of them towards the door. DiNozzo looks at his phone on the floor under the bed hoping that Ziva heard all this. Something about this town is just not right.

"Grab his gun, badge and phone, turn it off and toss it in here." Jones says as he tosses a backpack to Hart. Hart look around for Tony's phone and sees it sticking out from under the bed. He scoops it and turns it off as instructed. Tony really hopes Ziva got some of that.

The three of them are pulled outside and placed in the back of the large GMC Yukon.

Only Jones and Thomas are in the front of the SUV. Morgan turns to look out the back window to see the other deputy, Hart driving their car and following them.

The deputies drive without the siren or lights on. The radio is turned way down.

"Hey there...now that I know that one of you is kinda in charge, I want to speak with my boss. Gibbs get real antsy if I don't check in every morning. In fact I am usually the one who brings him his first coffee so without me there he is already going to be super grumpy. You know how bosses get."

"This isn't right. You're not taking us into the station?" Rossi asks as he leans forward to talk to them.

"Sheriff's out near the accident site and wants you brought to him."

"So why are we handcuffed and where are our badges and guns?"

"In your car with Hart. Don't worry...it will all be over soon." Thomas says with a smile that does not convey a great deal of promise for the agents.

Rossi is in the middle between Morgan and Tony. "Why does that sound like we are about to get lynched." He whispers to the other two. "I wondered why the Sheriff was not in the station yesterday before we left town. That struck me as odd, what with a double murder and a federal investigation underway."

"You think he's a bad cop?" Morgan asks in a whisper.

"Enough out of you three. There will be plenty of time to confess once we find the body."

"You don't even have a body!?" DiNozzo says. "I think you boys need to go back and read the cop instruction manual. Or maybe the book on tape version if y'all have difficulty with the reading. You can't accuse us of murder with no body?"

"We want you to take us to where you dumped her."

"We did not hurt that woman. There are people who can corroborate that we left at least half an hour after she left!" Rossi says loudly.

"Yeah but where was he?" Jones asks pointing his thumb towards Morgan.

"I was at the motel! What is really going on here?"

"That is exactly what the sheriff's department and the entire town wants to know. Carol-Ann was beloved person in the community."

"You don't seem all that crushed by it." Rossi says. "You're not doing anything by the book and you will not get away with taking three federal agents and shooting us in the woods!"

"Woah, now. Who says we're gonna shoot you? Did you Thomas?"

"No Jonesy...I did not." Thomas says with a wicked grin.

Morgan, Rossi and DiNozzo sit back and stay nervously quiet about what is about to happen to them in the hands of crooked cops and possible murderers.

Within twenty tense minutes they come to the area on the river near most of the body were found in 79 and the same area Malcolm King and Randy Owens died. DiNozzo recognizes it.

There are dogs and a few officers moving around getting things loaded into a truck.

"What are they looking for?" Morgan asks

"We got word that there was another killing and that you boys were back in town talking to Carol-Ann and then we found her car out here all smashed in."

"Well if there is; you know where the body is because you planted it there!" Rossi says. "You'll found her dead and say we killed her? There is absolutely no logic to this whatsoever. We were to meet her tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Thomas and Jones exit the Yukon and pull out the three suspects, pushing them up against the side of the large SUV.

The senior Sheriff Jones walks over with his slight limp and his son and Thomas move away from the three of them to make their plan.

Rossi whispers to Morgan and DiNozzo. "They must be having the unsuspecting others looking for her body. I don't think the whole office is bad but these four are and maybe more. Keep your eyes open and make a fuss if others are around and they try to separate us."

"I think this is the closest cabin to where we found King and Owens." Tony says.

"Yeah and this is the middle cabin of three that I remember on the map." Morgan says. "Where did you find King and Owens' bodies?"

"It was north between this cabin and the furthest, right at the river but they had been dragged there. We never confirmed with these locals, exactly how far they were dragged there was no evidence and now I think I know why."

Sheriff Jones walks forward watching the three agents carefully.

"What are you doing out here and why are we under arrest?" Morgan asks.

Jones stands tall in front of Morgan. He is still a large imposing man regardless of his age. Morgan sizes him up knowing that he's the right age for the unsub that they are looking for.

"You killed Carol-Ann. I have sent the others out to look for her body. While we try to convince you to lead us to her."

"We did not!" DiNozzo says the stress coming through in his voice. He knows how this goes. They will beat them and then accidentally kill them out here in the woods before Gibbs and the others even know they're gone. Damn it! He hopes Ziva heard the commotion in his motel room. This is probably the man they've been looking for all along. Flying right under the radar as the local Sheriff.

"Oh but you did. It's all over town by now. The locals are ready to take their pitchforks to you already." Jones' intense blue eyes meet each of them in turn as he walks in front of them slowly as if assessing how much abuse they will take before he can kill them.

"Why did you really bring us out here then?" Morgan asks. "You've already tried us as guilty so it seems?"

Sheriff Jones smirks and shakes his head as he waives his deputies forward. Each deputy grabs one of them as they push the three agents into the cabin. DiNozzo turns and sees metal detection equipment being pulled from the back of the Yukon.

They are looking for whatever Malcolm King was looking for, after all these years. This is a cover for finding what is buried. They still haven't found it after all these years searching.

Morgan, Rossi and DiNozzo all look at each other and nod in understanding. The CIA was out here looking for the same and that is why agent McDonald and Doan died in 2004. The deputies push them into the dusty sparse cabin and into chairs around a small table.

"Now what?" Rossi asks as he leans forward to take the weight off his hands cuffed behind his back.

"Now you three stay put while we search for the body. Then we'll…take you to town to charge you for the murder." Deputy Jones explains.

"So you say. I seriously doubt that is your plan." Morgan says.

"Shut up or we will have an altercation. You don't want to be assaulting a police officer do you?" Thomas asks with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah so you say...do you know what it is your father is looking for? Or has he brought you all the way into what is really going on?" Rossi adds.

"Enough with your psycho bullshit! We know enough! Just keep quiet and you might just get home." Deputy Jones says as he looks at Thomas. These two have been raised in this together.

"Do the others...the cops out there looking for poor Carol-Ann know what you're really looking for?" Morgan questions.

Deputy Jones moves quickly to Morgan. He strikes him with his billy club, knocking him and his chair to the ground unconscious and bleeding from the temple.

"Stop!" Rossi screams as he tries to get up. Deputy Hart pushes him back down into the wooded chair, holding him there.

"Hart find some rope and tie them to their chairs to keep them from wandering." Jones Jr. says as he smirks and exits the cabin.

Hart may be the weak link in all of this. They may be able to use him to get out of this alive.

"Ok...everybody calm down!" DiNozzo says hoping that they don't decide to shoot them right then and there. "Calm down." They have to stay smart and find a way out of this or hold out until Gibbs can get here.

So much for soaking up the scenery and questioning the locals.

To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Slipping Away in the Dark**

0500 May 15, 2010.

James wakes to someone shaking him. There is next to no light, but he reaches out and grabs the arm of his assailant. Pulling the person towards him, he simultaneously flips the attacker under him. "James!" The surprised voice of M exclaims from under him.

"M?"

"Yes, now be quiet and please let me up."

"What time is it?"

"Five...damn internal clock thinks I've slept in. Come on...I want to slip out before Arthur rises. How soon can you get dressed?" M whispers close to his ear. He jumps off her as he realizes he's suddenly pinning the woman none too gently under him. It fills him with thoughts better left for another time.

"I'm always ready M." She can only imagine the playful smirk on his face in the gloom of the suite.

"I expected this once you finally kicked King out of your room last night." Bond says as he reaches his hand out to grab her arm to help her off the sofa.

Bond makes his way to the bath for a few minutes and returns in jeans and a fitted long sleeved white and blue striped cotton tee shirt. M hands him a duffle bag. He peeks inside and sees a collapsible shovel and a metal box.

The two of them quietly leave the suite and head to the lift and then down towards the garage.

Now that there is light to see by, M is wearing jeans with a mauve t-shirt and a much too large for her, man's linen blue shirt. Bond looks her up and down quickly as not to appear to be oogiling her.

"Who's shirt M?"

She sees him trying to ascertain if Arthur left this in her room last night or if it could be Malcolm's. "It was Nigel's, now let's go."

"It looks good on you; blue suits you."

"As it does you...like mother like son." She smiles at the reflection of them in the mirrored surface of the lift.

"I am glad; if not apprehensive that you and King made up M, or are you just trying to lull him into a false sense of security?"

"Remember what I said about personal questions 007? Here is the watch Q gave me. I am not young and adventurous enough to go traipsing through the woods with a shovel. I'm afraid that you must do all the heavy lifting as my bodyguard on this trip."

"Yes I expected as much and so did you, it didn't even come as a surprise to you that I would ask to come did it?"

"I knew Tanner would be upset, he knows how Arthur riles me up and could hardly be relied on as a proper bodyguard. I assumed he would make me take at least my regular guard."

If you knew I would insert myself into this mission and that it would get personal what with King and your history, why won't you answer my personal questions? We are far closer now...we're family after all. A few minutes ago I could have killed you for waking me suddenly in my sleep, but I instinctively knew you were not a threat."

M arches her brow at him as they descend into the parking garage. "Oh you did, did you? So why then did you feel the need to pin me to the sofa if I was not a threat?"

Bond's mouth quirks into a sly grin as he turns from staring at the lift door to look down on her, into her eyes. "I thought you might be interested in the entire James Bond experience, now that you're a field agent of sorts M."

M scoffs as they step out of the lift and move to the exit for the garage. "You would be wise not to….oh bloody hell!"

As M and Bond exit the lift area, their car pulls up with Harry driving and Chester opening the back door for M to climb in.

"I hope we weren't late? You forgot to tell us exactly when you wanted to leave. You're up front with Harry, Bond and I brought us breakfast to go."

Bond rolls his eyes. So much for a nice day in the woods alone with M looking for buried treasure. It would have been as close to a date as he could ever manage with her, and who doesn't like searching for secret treasure.

M climbs in the back seat with a harumph, as Bond places the bag with their equipment in the boot. Chester hands her a travel mug full of tea and a bag with a pastry within.

"Do I even want to know how?" M asks rolling her eyes again.

"Merlin. Harry called him last night to do some research and he intercepted your text to Q. Look at your tablet there should be some interesting KGB faces that the two of them have uncovered. Or do you mean how I know how you like your tea and croissant in the morning?"

M rolls her eyes as she watches Bond take a bite of what smells like an egg sandwich. "Bond what are you eating?"

"Some sort of flaky round sandwich. Why? Do you want some M." James says with a smirk holding it out to her, expecting her to say no. Instead she grabs the partially eaten sandwich from his hand and tosses the bag with the croissant into the front seat with him.

"Hey! I was joking." Bond says in surprise.

Harry laughs as he drives them out into the dawn light. "I know you are likely unused to fast food M, but they call that a biscuit, it's like a light flaky muffin. Mine was on a muffin...they call it an English muffin...just to clarify against the other fruit or chocolate filled cake they call muffins here. There is some sort of cheese on it and ham, which they call Canadian bacon? I've had pea-meal, back bacon in Canada and that is not the same thing. I don't think I will ever truly understand Americans."

"Thank you Harry." M says with a smug smile.

"Well from what I got of it it was good. Someone owes me an egg and ham sandwich." Bond says as he takes a large bite out of the croissant that M tossed him. Chester reaches forward and hands Bond a coffee. "Thanks." Bond adds.

"Cream and sugar, I also have tea if you would rather?"

"Coffee's fine...I was woken up early." Bond adds sarcastically. He's slightly amused that M's plan failed and that she stole his sandwich. It denotes a certain amount of comfort with an individual to try their food with such ease. He wonders if she realizes what it means to...

M shoots a glare at Chester who munches on his own egg and cheese sandwich.

"Shows how much you know about my breakfast habits."

Bond now wonders, if she did it just to bother King with their familiarity. He wouldn't put it past her.

"Now I will know for the future, my dear."

M rolls her eyes at him. "You presume too much, constantly believing that we have one together."

"A future, most definitely. Unless, we get killed today snooping around in the woods for whatever my cousin was looking for, or found and got himself killed over."

M looks at her tablet and sees a report sent by Q. "Q dug up the information I asked him for."

"Are you planning on sharing that with us M?" Chester says as he finishes up his breakfast and places the rubbish in the bag.

"I suppose I have to now, Q says that Merlin broke through. I am going to have Q send it on to the Americans in a few hours just so they know who to dig up in D.C." M sends just the images to all their mobiles and begins to read the information Q sent to her.

"Malcolm told me that he came here in 1979 for the war games, but also to get a device from a friend. I assume it was anti-submarine technology from the agent that was imbedded in with the Americans. The source was an agent from our family in the North. Something happened to get them tangled in a horrible murder out in Virginia."

"This is why you are so interested in what the Americans found out. You don't know what happened out there all those years ago." Chester says.

"No...not really. If he had lived and returned he would have told me. He would have given me the item, or at least shown it to me. Once he received the call from Owens he notified the head of Naval intelligence. They ordered him to retrieve the item, however they did not know of our relationship. I only know because..."

"Pillow talk...yes we understand M." Chester says trying not to sound petulant about it now. The two of them came to a bit more of an understanding and he will withdraw for now, to give her time.

"Why do they want such old technology now? Is it just to prevent the Americans stumbling upon it?" Harry asks.

"No…the thing about old technology is that new technology doesn't look for it when conducting a search, unless it's specifically tuned to do so. I've been asking pointed questions, and by now the Prime Minister and First Lord of the Sea know of my old friendship with Malcolm."

"Yes, old _friendship._ " Chester says.

M ignores his slight bitterness. "In the next few years the statute of protection of shipwrecks will be running out on a very old wreck off the coast of Ireland."

"Christ...are you serious? You need this tech to find something in an old shipwreck, just to cover it up for the government?" Bond says.

"Yes. And before you go off on me, think on this before you judge. Do you think the American's were just out there with millions of dollars of equipment, combing the floor North Atlantic just looking for the Titanic? No they were looking for a suspected downed Russian nuclear submarine." M adds.

"The world of espionage eh Harry? The government always likes to play smoke and mirrors with the population." Arthur says sarcastically.

"Yes. So they want the munitions evidence from the sinking of the Lusitania?" Harry says guessing that's the shipwreck M's referencing.

"They want to find the evidence in a undetectable manner don't they M? The sacrifice of the innocent. Britain's idealised innocence, traded to the gods of war and the sea." King states grimly.

"You get the idea. No need to say more." M states as she reads through her emails on her tablet.

"The Navy will discreetly take the ammunition from the floor of the ocean so that the government saves face for the horrors they allowed to be perpetrated all that time ago." Chester adds.

"It was War; Chester King and you know as well as I do, that what we do often saves the lives of many."

"Yes, kill a few thousand to save a hundred thousand." Chester says glumly. "I'm sure that logic always rings through in places like Coventry."

"As tragic as the blitzing of Coventry was; as you know from your uncle, they would have known we had _Enigma_ if we'd evacuated that city. Then they would have known, that we knew exactly what they were going to do and changed their codex machine. I know in this day and age it sounds hollow, that we sacrificed an entire city, but we were fighting for our lives and sacrifices were made and felt by everyone." M adds as she turns looks out at the lightening pink and blue sky at dawn. "I never thought I would have to explain our roll in history to you of all people, King."

There is a quiet that descends on the vehicle. A silent reflection that settles on the occupants as they head west into the dangerous unknown.

M studies the information on the suspects that Q and Merlin found thanks to their surveillance of the NCIS and BAU teams. It appears that a man at the home; Robert Thomas is not what he seems.

"Q branch was able to match the first photo I sent you to a Robert Thomas. He volunteered at the care facility that Malcolm and the young Owens visited before they died. His real name is Wolfgang Weisen born 1952 in East Berlin. His is the first image and the second works for two apparently. Vladimir and Dimitri Scorpius were identical twins and stationed in the U.S for the KGB."

"Who are they in all this then?" Harry asks as he drives off the main highway to smaller roads.

"Q believes that one is the sheriff in the town of Franklin."

"The town police. Great, bloody fantastic! I told you this would go to hell with you here M." Bond says in frustration.

"How was I to know that they were able to infiltrate that high. The CIA should have known it's their failing not mine!"

"We know that dear and that is the reason those two young CIA agents were murdered out here. I thought the CIA was covering up something but they may not know any of this is going on at all." Chester says as he sips his tea.

"They know now." Bond says with a smirk.

"How do you know that?" Harry asks.

"Bond; what did you do?" M asks suspiciously.

"I called Felix last night to dig around and see what they have on their murdered agents case. He should be getting back to me later once he's had time to look."

"Fantastic...just what we need more agencies wandering around in the woods looking for ancient submarine detection equipment!" Harry adds sarcastically.

"I don't think the CIA has a clue what is going on so they may just ignore it for now." M says to them as she continues to absorb the information on the men from her tablet. "Bond text Felix and ask him to keep this as quiet as possible please."

"I did that last night M. We don't need the CIA coming in guns blazing and shooting everything and everyone, we need answers from."

"Good. I cannot imagine what this day holds but I hope it's merely a stroll in the woods while Harry and Bond dig it up."

Chester frowns. "If the local police are involved they will be watching the area along with the American agents already there."

M looks up from her tablet. "Yes and we will go and reflect on the place indicated on the map...gps where Malcolm died while the boys look into renting us a cabin. And they will of course have to examine the cabins and surrounding area to see if it will do for us to stay. I wish I bought some fishing equipment. Harry if you see a store open this early we should stop for supplies."

Harry nods and in a short while they come across a beacon of American consumerism, Walmart will have what they need to appear to be tourists.

They park the black Audi and get out. M cannot help to smirk at the thought of the four of them traipsing through the store. Bond will likely get lost in the gun section as M and Chester think of all the necessities they may need.

M gathers some food in the basket with the cooler as Chester adds more fishing items. Harry came with a few hats.

"Where's Bond?" M asks knowing with irritation the answer as she sees a few female staff giggle and heading somewhere down the aisle. The store is not very busy at only this time of the morning.

"In the gun section, ma'am." Harry says as M rolls her eyes and leaves them with the cart. "I will meet you at the cash."

M rounds the corner to see James flirting with the salesperson as she shows him some hunting knives. The giggling girls from earlier are attempting to look busy organizing shelves nearby.

Like moths to his flame...how could she...and he professes...it's absurd at her age. M shakes her head as she walks forward admiring his back side in jeans. She doesn't often see Bond in casual clothing. She wonders if he's pouting because the two of them were to make this excursion on their own.

She wonders what on earth he's looking for? Bond knows better than to try to buy a gun here, besides he has one on him somewhere. Viewing him from the back, M wonders where he manages to hide his gun in those jeans. Likely an ankle holster.

Harry has a loose plaid shirt on over his t-shirt and likely has his in the back of his khaki trousers. Chester is still wearing a jacket over a linen dress shirt, with large pockets enough to have a gun.

That leaves only her, but it's never been a good idea to have her carry a gun, she's never been good with them.

"James darling are you ready to go?" M says smoothly in front of the saleswomen as she comes up behind him putting her hand gently on his lower back.

Bond turns and looks at M as he stands up from leaning on the counter. All attention on her and the fact that she's touching him, claiming him as her own. "Yes M. I'm just about to buy some knives from these young ladies for our camping excursion."

"Fine darling; just hurry along the others want to get going." M says and he could swear that the word darling comes out like a purr. She's bloody well doing this on purpose. The girl, Tiffany hands Bond his bag of hunting knives with a giggle.

The two of them walk to the entrance to meet King and Harry, as Bond looks down at her shaking his head. She didn't even try to stay in character for that little stunt.

"Damn M; you're a dangerous woman."

"How so? Beyond the obvious fact that I head up an organization that makes nasty people disappear."

"I think you know, damn well...how so...a mother would hardly say what you said to her son. The way you acted... _darling_...seriously. I hope this means something...more and with you there is always something more to what you say and how you say it. And another thing; what the hell are you doing traipsing through the store without Harry or King?"

"I was shockingly forced to wander to the gun section of this large department store looking for my bodyguard of all things. I just followed the line of giggling women bolting to the same area. Here you are passing blame on me for your shoddy work ethic. Besides, I call my son darling all the time, what of it?"

"M, it's the way you said it, and stop diverting and promise me not to get out of the sight of one of the three of us again." Bond says in all seriousness.

"Fine, let's go. What bloody danger am I in, in a Walmart, at not even seven in the morning? Stop complaining Bond and hurry. I want to find the item before the Americans get in our way. ."

Bond chastises Harry and King on their way back to their black audi for allowing M to wander off alone.

"As I've been told a multitude of times the last few days; I'm not really her husband, I've no right to know where M is, nor who she's with. Apparently as a fake husband it's not a concern of mine. Bond she's all yours, until she says otherwise." King says as he whispers under his breath. "Fickle woman."

"Be that as it may. I expect you two gentlemen to pick up my duties watching M when I am digging up what she wants back for the Queen."

Harry and King both nod in agreement as M studies the information from Q raising her shoulders and rolling her eyes in defence of the accusations. "I am all grown up and can manage not to get in as much trouble as the three of you, I'm sure."

"This from my...wife who disappeared yesterday with a relative stranger."

"Ducky is harmless and a very nice man."

The three men are silent but what is left unsaid seems to hang in the air. "What? He is and I was fine." M says pouting and trying to her defend herself.

"Just stay within eyesight of one of us, please M." Bond says, trying unsuccessfully to hide his frustration. "I will have to go dig this up and since you're not one for the heavy lifting King will have to stay with you." He shakes his head as he says it and King begins to laugh.

"After all that my dear, guess who gets to be your bodyguard...ha,ha, you've now been ordered to stay by my side. I can't wait to see how this turns out."

They drive on towards Franklin. Hopefully, they can avoid all the other agents and more seriously the KGB agents in the Sheriff's department.

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Long Distance Calls**

0830 May 15 NCIS

Gibbs, Hotchner and the teams are called in early by Director Vance. The group stands around the bullpen, as they wait for Abby and Garcia to join them with their compiled information from the night before.

Abby begins as soon as all are assembled and activates the screens between Tony and Tim's desks for the presentation.

"Alright...so we focused late last night on facial recognition and particulates. The dirt found on the body contained particulates common to the local area. The amounts of it indicate that they were apparently digging in it. We also looked at the photos from the staff of Shady Pines. There was nothing to report on a security level however, we did notice that Thomas has a tattoo of a sickle."

Garcia takes over and continues. "Not only that; we found that there is another connection to Franklin. Thomas' eldest son, Gavin is a deputy there, along with the Sheriff's son Grant."

"The tattoo could mean something but with no priors...do we put them at the top of the suspect list for these circumstantial things? The dirt goes with our premises that King may have buried something but that still doesn't tell us what it has to do with the murder of those women?" Hotchner asks.

"I also had Abby run another analysis on the residue on Malcolm King's hands, as a hunch." Garcia says.

"What did you find Abbs?" Gibbs questions.

"It was a lubricant for electronic equipment." Abby says.

"No equipment was found with the bodies so someone else must have picked it up." Reid says.

"You went over Owens' car earlier didn't you? Was there any indication that there was any electronic equipment?" Hotchner asks.

"No agent Hotchner, but there were fibers from a standard canvas blue duffle bag. One that is sold at any department store." Abby adds.

"The unsubs must have it." Reid says, "but that still does not tell us the type of equipment that was inside the bag."

Abby waves her hands excitedly. "Oh...yeah and the facial recognition gave no hits for anyone with previous criminal activity….but we have that Franklin connection."

"There is another son of the Rob Thomas, the older man we met with on the first day. He was sick yesterday." Tim offers.

"Yes his name is Kevin. So there is that connection, but their pasts are clean and the son is a police officer." Prentiss says as she looks at the information on the monitors.

"McGee send a message to DiNozzo." Gibbs orders.

"Do we think they really have anything to do with it? Garcia did you find anything else on James Wilson and Conrad Fuller? Something about the two of them seemed off. They did not make any attempt to socialize with someone who served with him for ten years." Prentiss asks.

"No...except that there is no real medical reason why they need to stay in the facility. They both own homes still, that their children and grandchildren live in. I mean they could have just needed the room but it's strange, them living there and not at home. They're the right age group and the both still have their driver's licences." Garcia adds.

"Gibbs I've looked into Wilson and Fuller...they are clean." Abby says as she puts it on the screen. "We will go dig further in my lab." Abby pulls Garcia's arm as they hurriedly head back down to the lab.

/*****\

Two familiar people exit the elevator chatting as they come to join the rest of the group in the bullpen area.

"Good morning all." Hetty exclaims with a smile.

"Everyone...this is Hetty Lange from the L.A. office. And you may already know Tobias Fornell, F.B.I. and the reason we got called in on this case." Gibbs says.

Hetty and Tobias are introduced to all the BAU members. "Tobias what brings you here?" Gibbs asks.

"I wanted to see how the little case I gave you is coming along?"

Gibbs shoots him a less than amused look. "Two teams, each a member down, but not if you and Hetty would like to join us?"

"I would love to help. I hear you have a great big old mystery." Hetty says as she rubs her hands together.

They discuss some interesting aspects of the case with Hetty and Fornell while they wait for Abby and Garcia along with Tim on his computer.

Reid walks over to Hotchner and Prentiss. "I have sent some messages to Morgan this morning and he has not answered back."

"At this time he likely out on his run." Prentiss says. "What about Rossi?"

"Nothing yet." Reid frowns at his phone.

"It's only 8:30, give them half an hour and start calling." Hotchner says.

Garcia and Abby come running back into the bullpen and Abby looks excited. "Gibbs...Hetty! Oh my...golly am I glad to see you! It's the Russians….the Russian!"

"KGB!" Garcia says excitedly. "Oh and we know who was the snitch at Shady Pines. Tim and Emily brought the clues and we confirmed it just now! Thanks to Vance."

"Slow down you two." Hotchner says to calm their excitement.

"MTAC!" Abby says excitedly. Vance can now be seen on the gangplank. "I just received an interesting call. If you would all care to join me in MTAC, as per Abby's suggestion.

The group climbs the stairs and files into MTAC. Vance asks them to take a seat while Garcia, Tim and Abby move to the computers on the side of the room.

Vance begins his announcement. "I just received a call from someone by the name of Q...Merlin in the UK. He wanted us to look at some images that he dug up. How or why this Q, and or Merlin knew about our joint investigation in Franklin is still a mystery. Ms. Garcia and Abby alerted me almost simultaneously that our systems were infiltrated and all video of your interviews with the King family were destroyed. Abby, Ms. Garcia if you will."

Vance sits down in the front row as Abby stands in front. "Hi...everyone. We have been sifting through old pictures and anything we could find on the King family as we showed you yesterday. And then...when I came in this morning...I received an email with these images...I just opened the email when I went back to my computer in the lab. And get this...they match what the appropriately named magic...man, Q...Merlin gave director Vance.

Several pictures appear on the screen in black and white. They are old but then they have been modified to show a progression of age.

Tim and Emily stand up. "That's Rob Thomas from the home." They both say.

"Garcia did you dig up addresses for Thomas and his son in the D.C. area?" Hotchner asks.

"On it!" Garcia exclaims as she types away at her laptop.

An information sheet in Russian follow each of the images on the screen.

"Can you translate that Abbs?" Gibbs asks.

Hetty stands. "I can." Emily looks at her. "I speak Russian also, I will take the one on the right."

Hetty smiles at her. "You've got it!"

Emily begins, "mine says Vladimir and Dimitri Scorpius, twins born in Stalingrad, 1950. Comrade's infiltration number 76543 & 76544 one on surveillance and destruction based in D.C. To report to Moscow in 2 years. They are declared missing in the 1990's. They were trying to account for missing agents and shared this information with MI6."

Hetty begins with her man, "Wolfgang Weisen born 1952, in East Berlin. Infiltrations number 87642, Plymouth shipyard HMNB Devonport. Speciality information gathering and torture. Sounds charming." Hetty says. "Do you have any other photos of your guests from yesterday afternoon? Because MI6 must have traded something to get this information from the Russians in the early 90's."

"No they were wiped clean." Tim says. "Maybe Ducky took one of Mrs. King?"

"Call Ducky in McGee." Gibbs asks.

"Will do boss."

"How did they get into your...our systems?" Reid asks. "And what did they take if anything?"

"Good question." Vance answers. "We have tech working on the trail they took."

"It was bounced all over the globe, but at least someone is trying to help us with this." Garcia says as she types vigorously on her laptop.

Hotchner frowns. "Or they are trying to get us to look in the wrong direction? Hetty did you contact anyone in the CIA that might have done this? Could they be diverting us pretending to be MI6?"

"I did call Jack Ward who is an old retired friend of mine. And he said that at the time the wall came down in 89, they figured that at least 100 imbedded agents just stayed put and began living the lives that their covers provided. And it makes sense why bother to go back?"

"Did Jack Ward give you any names, like the three men up there?" Reid asks pointing at the screen.

"I will message him specifically about those three names, if you think it will help?"

Vance crosses his arms. "Do we need to bring them in on this? That will be yet another agency trying to muddle through this case. Once we feed them the names, flags will go up all over."

"They're already are involved and the names were already flagged by MI6. The CIA lost two agents to this very case and that's likely why they were poking around in Franklin." Reid adds.

"Someone was in Franklin investigating and I don't think it's a coincidence that they died near the same place as King, the Potts brothers and those women. Garcia can you call Morgan and Rossi to see who they've met that might fit the bill with the twins?" Hotchner says.

"I can and I will."

"I think we should go visit this Mr. Thomas at his home." Hetty says.

"McGee, after this you go with Hetty and look at both the Thomas' homes and let us know what you find." Vance orders.

"McGee...you get ahold of Tony yet?" Gibbs asks.

"He's likely still asleep. Sounds like him in the midst of a mess like this." Fornell quips.

Tim looks at his phone. "No nothing yet boss. I will call him as soon as I finish contacting Jack for Hetty. We have the addresses for the Thomas men."

There's a sudden buzz that sounds as Ducky shows up in MTAC with a data stick from the morgue.

Abby grabs it from him excitedly. "Maybe they didn't get the images from your separate recording devices Ducky! Excellent!"

Garcia and Abby bring up the images from the morgue yesterday.

Hetty stands over Tim's shoulder, as he finishes making an email to Jack Ward for her asking about the agents in question.

Abby pulls out some still images of the King family from the video Ducky provided.

Hetty turns to see the screen, "I know him. This case just got really interesting. Merlin...you said that was the name of the man who contacted you Vance?"

Vance moves towards Hetty. "Yes. Do you know him too?" Vance frowns.

A buzz sounds as Tim mans the board. "Director we are receiving an incoming video call from Ziva in Israel."

"On screen McGee."

They focus on the screen and suddenly see the worried face of Ziva David.

 _Gibbs...I called Tony this morning and he was in the middle of being arrested with some others from what I could tell._

"What?" Gibbs exclaims.

 _I was returning a call to him at around 0600 your time and there was a great deal of noise and an officer telling him to remain quiet and that he and others were being accused of murdering someone._

Gibbs turns to Abby and Garcia who quickly begin running a search on their systems.

 _Tony told me a bit about your case. He said there was a suspicious death of a Malcolm King. I mentioned it to my father over breakfast and he would like to speak with you._

Vance stands beside Gibbs and Hetty in front of the camera. "We would be delighted to hear from him Ziva."

Ziva disappears from view for a few moment to return with her father, Eli David.

 _Hello Leon, good to see you. And you agent Gibbs and company. Hetty Lange...my I haven't seen you in an age. I trust you are well?_

"I am Eli and you look healthy. We seem to have a King problem sprouting up." Hetty says crossing her arms.

"You recognized the name of the Commodore?" Gibbs asks Eli.

 _Yes I did. So...his family's come to claim him?_

"Yes. Why?" Vance asks.

 _Show me if you can. Any of the images. Just to confirm._

"We will try but our system was hacked and we are looking for Dr. Mallard's files from the morgue as we speak."

 _So it is as we feared and suspect Hetty. A Kingsman is in the area and your investigation may be compromised._

"A Kingsman?"

 _A private security force in Britain. They are financed by private money and have limited connection with the government. They do secret paramilitary missions, rescues of kidnapped Englishmen and women all over the world._

Hotchner comes forward into camera view. "Hello Director David. I am agent Hotchner from the FBI's behavioural analysis unit. I have never heard of such an organization. Can you tell us more?"

 _I only know that they go by code names from Arthurian legend and I meet Arthur once._

Ducky perks up when he gives that name. "They call their leader Arthur? Emma slipped and called her husband Arthur when we spoke. She said it was an old joke."

"I've got images from the video feed." Abby says as four images appear on screen.

Eli David's eyes go wide as he studies them.

 _You have a larger problem than I thought. The Blond man is MI6, one of their elite agents. The other man is likely another Kingsman. The woman…_

"What about the woman...Mrs. Emma King?" Ducky asks concerned.

 _If I am correct, you must stay away from them and let them find what they need. Do not interfere. I was not aware she left London, she doesn't often, but…_

"But what?"

 _That woman is much more than she is pretending to be._

The assembled turn to look around the room, their eyes resting on Ducky.

Ducky frowns. "I knew there was something about her, but not what exactly."

"Who is she Eli?" Vance asks.

 _M, just the letter, the code name for the head of MI6._

The room again looks around realizing just how large this is.

"So essentially, we let all of Britain's secret service into our facility and then they hacked our systems?" Vance says with a grim expression.

 _Yes, but I will say this. Malcolm King worked for MI6 long ago and he's the cousin of the leader of the Kingsmen. They were not targeting you...they were there for the body. They will have listening devices all around your building. They want to know who killed Malcolm King and when they find them...they will kill them._

"Thank you for the information Eli and Ziva. We will let you know how it all turns out." Vance signals a disconnect of the call and turns to the audience. "Gibbs divide up and investigate the homes in the D.C. area and the rest of you go help DiNozzo and company in Franklin. I will begin calling the Sheriff's department."

Hotchner frowns. "What about the British?"

"I will go and speak with them for us. If you want these men alive, I will have to try to convince them." Ducky says as he heads to the door.

"Ducky hold on...you can't go alone. Abbs, see if the British family left their hotel yet and work on finding those bugs." Gibbs orders.

Abby nods as she makes the call. "Yes...I see they left at 5:30...thank you. They got a really early morning start Gibbs."

"Thanks Abby. Ducky, you're with, Reid, Hotchner and me, we will find them in Franklin after we get DiNozzo and the others out of jail. McGee you and Prentiss take Rob Thomas' house. Hetty you and Fornell take the son's apartment. We need someone who can read Russian in both places to see if you can find any plans...anything...something that will make sense of this case. Garcia you and Abby coordinate from here."

Hotchner nods in agreement. "I will call in and have the King's private jet watched. I don't want them to slip away without speaking with us and I want those unsubs alive for questioning."

"I think we all do but we have to save them from her majesty's hired goons first. Do I need to call in for any other backup?" Fornell asks.

"No...I don't think the British agents will shoot us...will they Ducky?" Gibbs asks.

"No...no. I don't think she would allow that." Gibbs pats Ducky's shoulder reassuringly as they file out of MTAC to gather their things.

"They have their purpose and we have ours. Jethro if we should meet...I think as Eli David said, just let them do what they came here to do, or someone may accidentally get hurt in friendly fire."

"We'll have to wait and see Ducky." Gibbs says as they head for the elevator. Ducky may be stuck in the middle of a bad situation on this one. Hotchner and the FBI want these unsubs alive for questioning and Gibbs and Vance want some damn answers too.

Gibbs is fairly pessimistic about this one. He sees it from the point of view of Chester King...his family is dead and he deserves to get the bastards that did it.

Then again...M from MI6 knows there is something out there and that the KGB are involved. That's likely what her killer agent is for. Eliminate, retrieve and go home. They may just have a wrench thrown in their plans as we all show up. Ducky may be useful as a go between, if not as a doctor by the end of this.

As if he read Gibbs' mind, Hotchner says to him as they gather Ducky's medical bag.

"What are the chances that this will not end up in a wild west shoot out?"

"You thought that too?"

"Yes, I see the need to find out what happened to all those woman left in the river. Yet, I do understand the Brit's and their possible need for vengeance for the death of Malcolm King. How do you think we should play this?"

"Eli David knows what he's talking about, and I've never seen him, nor Hetty that apprehensive before. I think we should give them a wide berth and see what we can do to get to the Russian's first. Once we have them...there is not much they can do."

"Yes and then there is still the lubricant on King's hands...what do you think he had that the Russian's took? A relic from the cold war?" Reid questions.

"Who knows. And I don't really care, as long as we get the men who murdered those two sailors." Gibbs answers as they climb into the car and head west.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Nothing to See Here, Move Along.**

Harry pulls down the dirt road, leading towards the cabins near where Malcolm King died.

"I told Merlin and Q to release the information to the Americans around the time their day starts." M says.

"What do you hope to gain from that?" Chester asks. "Won't they just get in our way? I assume they'll begin avoiding the area's we bugged."

"Yes and they likely know who we are, or expect MI6."

"You have received confirmation that we've been discovered?" Harry asks.

"Yes. Q overheard Ducky gathering files from cameras separate from the rest of their offices." M adds. "I was hoping they would not know until we could leave, I had Tanner make it seem like we had just received an alert from Russian authorities. We knew it would be a long shot depending on the depth the American agents could dig into our files and information. MI6 has been on their radar since they discovered that photo from the war with your uncle, Churchill and King George."

"Find a way to blame me for more did you dear?"

"Chester...you know as well as I do that it was a major risk walking into NCIS like that with a barely thought out plan." M says as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Granted you were very distracting running off with their doctor. Yes; I know we more than likely tipped them off, but it is as much their concern as it is ours with former KGB agents running amok in their country."

"I still don't understand why the KGB agents exposed themselves after so long? They have good lives here and apparently they have families, according to the email Merlin just sent me." Harry says as he glances at his mobile.

Chester looks at his own and frowns. "I think only Malcolm could answer that Harry and unfortunately he is gone. Perhaps it was all revenge for that night and those murders 30 years ago."

"Your cousin didn't murder those women did he?" Bond asks concerned.

"I would say no, but he would have no qualms about killing those two rapists."

M says nothing, but she frowns as she looks out the window. Damn him for dying on her and leaving this horrible grief and mess to wade through. "I'm getting too bloody old for this." She says quietly.

Chester chuckles. "You and me both my dear. However, this mystery would remain as such without our knowledge and expertise from the time in question. Can you even imagine what we could have accomplished back in the cold war with these?" King waves his mobile in the air between them.

M smirks. "It would have been so much easier. No one today seems to care if their personal private information exists online. We do find and eliminate threats just from analysts observing social media."

"They had to be so much smarter in our day." Chester says as he grabs her hand from where it rests between them in the back seat, and pulls it to his lips.

M's eyes meet his and she just smiles, not bothering to pull away from him." This speaks volumes to anyone who knows M. Her grudging acceptance of Chester, finally means that she may have mellowed and turned a page away from the aggression she showed before.

To Bond it appears like she is weakening in her resolve and he feels uncomfortable about that. Bond unconsciously winces as he looks at the two occupants in the back. "We are coming up on the first of the cabins." Bond says from the front seat. A car comes in their direction as a almost welcome distraction.

Almost, being the operative word. "It's the police." Harry says with a hint of nervousness.

"Just continue Harry." King says, as they pass by the police car slowly.

"According to Q and Merlin it's the Sheriff...who's believed to be either Vladimir Scorpius or his twin, Dimitri. The other agent Wolfgang Weisen is in Washington and hopefully our American friends will collect him for us." M says.

"What have you planned for him if he does end up with the Yanks?" Chester asks brows up in question.

M has no time to answer as they round the bend to come upon more police vehicles outside the second and middle of the three cabins. Several men, some in uniform and some not, look right at them in question. One officer waves for them to stop. Bond looks nervously into the back of the car, his eyes meeting M in silent communication.

"Harry try your best American accent. Don't let on we're foreign if you can help it." M suggests from the rear of the car.

M sees Bond arm himself and Chester put his hand in his jacket pocket undoubtedly doing the same. Bond tosses a folded hunting knife into M's lap. She looks down at the cold steel knife and covers it with her tablet in her lap. They stop the car and Harry lowers his window.

"Gooday. Where y'all headed?" The young officer leans inward to look into the back of the car. "You mind lowering the other windows?"

Another officer approaches from the passenger side but does not come right up to the car. He halts his progress from a shout a large older man with a limp. The Sheriff and the former Mr. Scorpius of the KGB. The tension in the car quadruples as the man limps slowly towards the car.

Just up the rise in the distance, Bond can just make out the cabin. The door is open and an officer is pushing a man inside. It was one of the American agents he met yesterday! This does not bode well for them. Something is not right, he looks to Harry wondering if he saw it too. What are they doing to the American agents? Harry brow rises as he shrugs his shoulders.

The KGB agent approaches the car with a questioning look on his face. Suddenly a small plane flies low overhead, buzzing them and distracting the man. The Sheriff looks at the plane but then back at the car. Scorpius looks directly into the eyes of Chester King, and then to Bond's on the same side of the car.

Bond observes a few people moving equipment and loading it into other cars and leaving after they too paused staring up at the path the small plane took. There are two standing still outside the cabin door, where Bond witnessed them pushing the agents.

There is no doubt in Bond's mind that they've been made. The sheriff moves to the road to peer into the back window, still at a distance. Bond sees the Sheriff nod to the officer questioning Harry.

Harry stammers in his best New York accent, "we're on family vacation and plan on renting a cabin and doing some fishing. What's the trouble officer? Is there someone missing?"

"Nuthin' to concern yerself with….move along."

A small smirk appears on the Sheriff's face as he halts coming any closer to the car. He smiles as he achieves enough of an angle to look in the driver's side of the car. His eyes briefly meet M's as he waves to the officer by the car, signalling him to let them move on.

M looks back up the rise of the hill to see the Sheriff who's still looking directly at the back seat as Harry makes the tinted car windows rise obscuring them from view. Hopefully Scorpius didn't get a good look at them, yet again the second officer that halted his approach was using his mobile and could very well have been taking pictures of them when the windows were down.

Waved on, they drive away, all breathing a sigh of relief. M and Chester both turn in their seats to see the Sheriff now stand talking on his mobile in the middle of the country road and watching as their car drives away.

"This is not going to go well we have to make it quick. Bond do you know how close we are?"

Bond presses the watch M gave him. "Did you see them pushing those American into the cabin? Keep driving until I tell you to pull over Harry."

"They what?" M exclaims.

"What are your plans for these men M. They're in a position of power in this community and they've taken the Yanks, thinking they may know what is going on."

"I want the three KGB agents dead. The rest incapacitate and leave for the Americans. Only kill them if it's your life or theirs." M directs to Bond but the two other men nod in understanding.

"Keep that knife on you M. You may need it." Bond says as M slides the folded knife into her back pocket.

/*****\

"Frank...you get the present I left on your porch this morning?"

 _I did, but she's a bit old for my tastes….I'll enjoy her for a while….I guess beggars can't be choosers._

"She's round your own age...whatcha think I was gonna do...drop of a 26 year old beauty queen?"

 _Been nice ifin' you could. Sucks gettin' old. You allowed to be talkin' like this on a phone? The woman you gave me won't be missed?_

"I won't be here much longer and it's a burner. You had better not touch her until the job we discussed is done. You can only play with her a while and we will need to convince her to be a witness. To tell the feds that the agents took her. If she cooperates; she lives. I need you and your friends that were just released to go hunting near the cabins your brother's died...there will be two or three Englishmen. Kill the young ones they're dangerous, and bury them deep Potts. I will try to get the woman and old man myself.

 _A woman? Can I have her when you're done with her?_

"There might not be much left of her when I'm done. I will take care of her and the old man, you keep your distance. I may need help burying three agent's bodies later tonight."

 _Friggin'...FBI...the same ones who came to question me?_

"One of them is...an agent Rossi. The other two came back with him, but more will follow so I might have to shoot them and find a way to blame it on the English men.

 _How you gonna get away with it this time...Jonesey? I think I may need a little more that just the waitress...I want the English woman too, if she ain't bad to look on._

"I'll consider it...if she survives what I have to do to her to punish that King bastard before I kill him. Don't worry about me. I have an escape plan."

/****\

Hetty and Fornell knock on the door to find it unlocked and push it open. Fornell pushes in with his gun in hand. "FBI...we are here to ask you some questions."

Hetty moves in and begins to look around Kevin Thomas' apartment. There's not much here.

"He took a laptop with him." Hetty looks through papers as Fornell clears the small apartment and joins her back in the living area.

"Clothes are gone too...left in a hurry. You getting all this Abby?"

 _You betcha. Tim and Emily are almost at Thomas seniors house. I do have Kevin listed as a gun owner. Did you see one?_

"No he packed and left in a hurry. Abby I will look around to see if there is anything that's in Russian to tie him and his father to the KGB and bring it back with us."

 _OK Hetty. Be safe._

Hetty opens a desk drawer and pulls out a map of Virginia. Takes a photo with her phone and sends it to Abby.

"What did you find?" Fornell asks.

"A map with areas marked around that small town. I don't know the geography well enough to make a proper analysis here. We had better get back to base."

"I've had Garcia but an FBI and police warrant out on whatever cars are registered to the son and the father."

"Good idea but you and I both know that they're likely either just before, or just after Gibbs on his way to Franklin."

"That's what we're afraid of. Abby has sent Gibbs a warning."

"Did they hear from DiNozzo yet?"

"No...his phone is shut off."

"This does not look good. Let's go back to NCIS and see what we can do to help."

/****\

Tim and Emily park on the street in front of the nice suburban home. They don't see a car in the drive and there is no sight of the son's car.

They move to the bottom of the drive.

"It's really quiet in this neighbourhood." Tim says.

"Too quiet." Emily agrees as a sudden clank rings out from within the garage. They both pull their guns pointing at the closed garage door.

"Robert and Kevin Thomas! This is the FBI!" Emily says. "Otkroy dver'."

In the matter of seconds an engine screams to life and Tim and Emily are forced to dive in either direction to avoid the truck that smashed through the wooded garage door and who's occupants open fired on them and their car tires as it screamed past.

Tim and Emily gradually make it back to their feet. Garcia and Abby shouting through comms.

 _WHAT WAS THAT! ARE YOU OK SWEETIES?!_

"Garcia; we're fine but are car needs a tow." Emily says as she brushes off some wood splinters and grass from her dive for cover.

"Abby, have Fornell and Hetty come get us. Robert...or whatever his real name is took off with his son in a large truck...Ford I think.

 _We're on it McGee and Fornell will be there soon. Police are also on their way. You will have to wait and explain what happened to them._

"Yes. We will. Have you gotten a hold of Tony yet?"

 _No and that concerns me...and Vance...Gibbs...all of us. His phone is off and has been since Ziva's call earlier this morning._

"Don't worry Abbs. Gibbs and Ducky are on their way. Just work on street cameras and get a look at that truck."

 _Will do. We're on it!_

/****\

"Thanks for letting us know Garcia." Hotchner says.

"Still no word from our agents?" Ducky asks from the back seat.

"All of their phones are off and the Sheriff's department is not answering any calls. Hotchner answers.

"I think that it's safe to say that the department is corrupt or a good portion of it. Should we call in the state police?" Ducky asks.

"Not yet...to many guns in coming in blazing, it may end up like the O.K Corral." Gibbs answers.

"I think that it's logical for us to begin at the Sheriff's department itself. Making our presence known and official. That may pull the Sheriff back in to defend his position. He will undoubtedly lie to us but then if we follow...we can find agent DiNozzo, Morgan and Rossi. Reid explains.

"That's as good a plan as any." Gibbs agrees. "Unless Abby and Garcia find them first."

"The Thomas men escaped in a large Ford truck barely missing McGee and Prentiss. These men care little for who they hurt in order to find what they are looking for." Hotchner says.

"Yes and what are they looking for?" Ducky asks.

"I think your friend knows Dr. Mallard. She and her men, now that we have confirmation that they are British secret service."

Ducky shrugs. "She fooled me as well as the rest of you. The head of MI6...of all things." Ducky rolls his eyes.

Gibbs smirks in the rear view mirror at his old friend. "No one blames you Ducky. She was playing you for information."

"Yes. Dr. Mallard…"

"Ducky."

"Ducky...she was likely testing the waters to see if you would help her over NCIS from loyalties you must have had to Her Majesty's forces. Not to say she doesn't genuinely like you...I mean...she is not really Mrs. King. For all we know of M...she could be unattached." Reid says.

"I have a feeling that Malcolm King was her lover."

"Really?" Hotchner asks as shocked as the others.

"Yes...the way she tended to the body. She said that they were old friends and grew up together...but she was so tender with him. So unlike how she acted around King...Arthur, Chester or whatever name he chooses to go by."

"I'm sure that once whatever this is, is done you will get the chance to ask her Dr….I mean Ducky." Reid says.

"What do we do with them if we find them?" Gibbs asks Hotchner.

"It's hard to say really. I think the CIA may swoop in and take them but I would like to know what they are really looking for and why?"

Ducky sighs. "I think we would all like to hear that Agent Hotchner."

/*****\

NCIS

Abby paces around the lab as Garcia diligently types away at her laptop. "I mean Vance should really send in the troops at this point...or we could contact the CIA ourselves."

"I don't know deary...that could be worse and if we do and it backfires and someone gets hurt...I couldn't live with myself."

"Yeah….you're right. What with MI6 already being out in the field. Hey...maybe they will find DiNozzo and the others. Do you hear that...Magic Q...Merlin...whatever your name is! I will say though...if you're still managing to hear through this bug...M is quite an amazing woman...heading up an international spy agency...she even makes Eli David nervous and that is saying something."

"They found them all right...I mean I checked though all my accessories and headbands at home just in case...I don't want MI6 spying on me again." Garcia says in all seriousness.

"I'm sure that they won't...they didn't intrude on anything other than listening in to what we found out and from that Vance figures that they discovered the murderers and sent it to us. Now we just have to catch the Russian Scorpius twins and Weisen."

"What do you think will happen when your cute Dr. Mallard meets the head of MI6 again?"

"I don't know but I hope she doesn't hurt Ducky."

"Maybe she really likes him….you know and was trying to find out things but was also killer attracted to him...cause she's not really Mrs. King after all this."

"I hope so...that would be neat. But then again I don't' want Ducky to leave us and follow her home." Abby says despondently. "Still...crazy romantic and full of espionage. The two of them finding love over the dead body of her friend and uncovering embedded KGB agents in Virginia."

"That could be a novel...I mean seriously. I'd buy it."

"Me too, Penelope. As long as the heroes win in the end, Ducky may have a chance at romance." Abby sighs as she sits down beside Garcia. "That being said, do you think you can find out any information on this mysterious Madame M?"

Garcia smiles. "We can try. Didn't have much luck with the Kingsmen but let's just see how tight the seals are at MI6?"

"Let's give the a little taste of their own medicine." Abby smiles in return.

/****\

London: MI6

"Yes Q you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, Mr. Tanner. Here are the results of the American's attempt to hack into our systems. This was not really a retaliation looking for our files on the KGB agents we discovered in their midsts. It appears that they are attempting to find out information specifically on M."

"Really? Why would they do that?"

"You overheard everything from NCIS along with Merlin and a few other members of Q branch. Their Dr. Mallard disappeared with M yesterday for sometime….alone."

"Yes and we don't have anything on what happened or what she said to him when she left the building."

"No...we don't."

"I wonder how King and 007 are taking that?"

Q smiles at Tanner. "007 is likely inserting himself into any and every possible interaction between M and King...no worries there. Besides we did make him her bodyguard."

"Don't remind me. She will likely have our resignations when she returns."

"The lad means well...it's just he doesn't know how to handle himself with M."

"You don't think...Bond will try….no...just because they are on a mission...it's not like his normal missions."

"Relax Mr. Tanner, Bond is very motivated to keep M safe. Save your most neutral explanations for the PM when he calls."

"I never knew that you realized Bond felt that way. I only realized because I'm usually in the bloody room when he flirts with her."

"Yes...the sexual tension between them was palpable when I observed them together. All I needed was a pheromone spray of some sort and you would have to separate them with a pry bar."

"Q! You never!"

"Of course not...she would have me killed for just thinking such a thing."

"What I don't know is, if M truly reciprocates his feelings."

"I don't think she has allowed herself to consider it, due to the age difference, Tanner. Now...no doubt she will have to face it and make a decision eventually."

Tanner nods at Q and changes the subject. He doesn't wish to dwell on the idea of M entertaining Bond...in any way other than with the exasperation she usually holds for him.

"The PM wants regular updates now that he knows M has stumbled into this old mission. He and the First Lord of the Sea will be awaiting her return with the Commodore's body."

"About him...Malcolm King...did you know?"

"No, and I have not told the PM anything beyond that M and the Kings were childhood friends."

"Good. It's best to keep a lid on it...I've sealed us against any further attempts at intrusion from Merlin and the Americans. I can't really blame Merlin for digging to find out about Malcolm King and I spoke with him last night. King now knows about them too….that is why Arthur ordered him to dig deeper."

"Yes, well he better respect the secrecy enough to keep his mouth shut."

"Oh he will. I already warned him of some of the catastrophic things that may happen to his systems if he does not."

"I hope he can't fire back anything?"

"He is one man, the Americans only one or two, against my entire department of specialists. No, they've little chance of success. I let the American's know that we only took the images, and only needed to hear their investigation to solve the case. Merlin and I deactivated the listening devices once they pulled all the pieces together and headed for that small town. I don't think they're too upset."

"Good, please keep it that way Q."

To be continued...

 _Sorry for the delay but I've had much to do and no time to write. Thank you all you fantastic readers sticking with this and waiting for this updates. :)_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Back to the Shack**

Rossi struggles against the bindings hoping to loosen the ropes tying him to the chair. Morgan still lies on the floor unconscious.

"Did you hear that?" DiNozzo asks.

"Yeah...sounds like a small plane...real low."

"I wonder if that's for us?"

"Do you think we are missed yet? It's not even nine."

"Gibbs will know...he has a sixth sense about these things. Ziva overheard them burst into my room."

"Really? That's good to know. If they come in tell them that because if not...no one knows where we are and we could very well disappear. Morgan...hey man. Try not to move too much you might have a concussion."

"Arghhh...what the hell? Arghh." Morgan stirs on his side still tied to his chair. "One of them hit me? The whole department...in on it...or what?"

"The sheriff is our unsub I think. His son and two young friends are definitely in on it but there are plenty of others out there looking for Carol-Ann apparently. The body's missing and this stinks of a trumped up excuse to look for something entirely different." Rossi says. "DiNozzo said he was on a call as they arrested him so we have that going for us. The teams know we're being held for something."

"Good...or we could end up swinging from the trees or shot and buried." Morgan answers as he twist his bonds.

The door opens and Hart walks in. "You're up now...good." He lifts Morgan and his chair to an upright position and opens a bottle of water up to his mouth. Morgan drinks. Hart repeats the action with Rossi and DiNozzo.

"So when is the check out time for these cabins anyway?" DiNozzo jokes. "Funny story...when you burst into my room this morning my friend had just called. Ziva...a delightful woman. She's a NCIS agent and former Mossad. Do you know what Mossad is? Well...I gotta tell you she's likely called in this little misunderstanding and the rest of the FBI and NCIS are on their way to come find us."

Hart says nothing as he places the water on the table in front of them. Unfortunately because their hands are cuffed behind them they are unable to help themselves.

"It would be easier if you let us go. Or at least cuff us in the front so we don't die of dehydration. It's stifling in here." Rossi exclaims.

Hart moves behind him, uncuffs his hands and loosens his bonds to the chair just enough for Rossi to move his hands to his front. His legs are still secured to the chair legs so any sudden attempt at freedom would be futile. Hart tightens the bonds around his waist and repeats the action with DiNozzo and Morgan.

"There...now you can drink. Stay calm and everything will work out."

"For whom?" Morgan asks. "We didn't hurt Carol-Ann and you know it! Why not make the smart move and let us go. We know your Sheriff's involved with the murder of Malcolm King and Randy Owens and likely the ones from 10 and 30 years ago. You may have been suckered into this, but you can get out if you help us."

Hart says nothing as he walks to the door and leaves the cabin.

"I hate to say this, but think that guy is our only hope." Rossi says as he lifts his bottle of water to his lips." The three of them exchange glances and nod. There is a thick feeling of dread permeating the room

"There has to be a plan...the Sheriff cannot expect to get away from this one." Morgan says.

"Maybe he doesn't expect too. I mean if he's a former agent of sorts, he may have an escape plan and he's had a few days since Malcolm King arrived." DiNozzo adds.

Rossi shakes his head. "I think you are right, and that makes it even more dangerous for us. We have to make Hart see that he has to protect himself and not the Jones family, or whoever they really are."

"Ziva has already contacted base I'm sure of it. Gibbs and reinforcements are on the way."

"I just hope they make it here on time. Once those cops find what they're looking for we're not needed for insurance anymore." Morgans says.

"Just when I was beginning to like the small town vibe, what with the killer good diner and all." DiNozzo says wistfully.

"Speaking of the Diner...there was someone there last night who tipped off the Sheriff. That thing that Carol-Ann was going to tell us about and the letter. It must be a missing link in our investigation. Something that clears up why those four men brought the two girls back to this town in 1979." Rossi adds.

Morgan shakes his head and sighs. "Whatever the reason it ended bad and I think this is going about the same. I wonder if they'd let me have some pain pills for my head."

"I could yell for the concierge." DiNozzo says. "HEY OUT THERE! HART! CAN WE GET A LITTLE HELP IN HERE?"

"Trying to get him on our side may be are only hope, let's lay it on thick." Rossi says as he takes another sip of his water. "HART! WE NEED YOU!"

"Do you mind...I know you need the man's attention but my head's about to explode here." Morgan winces.

"Sorry Morgan, but we have to try, before they decide to make us disappear in shallow graves down by the river." DiNozzo says trying to force levity into this dismal situation.

The three of them well know the outcome of most kidnappings and there has already been three murders here this week...what's three more.

/*****\

Gibbs drives as fast as he can but there is a sudden stoppage on the highway. "Damn it!"

"What is it Jethro?" Ducky asks.

"An accident likely." Gibbs flashes some lights and pulls onto the shoulder to slowly make his way further along. They approach the emergency vehicles and stop as the police come towards them.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asks as he shows his badge and Hotchner shows his own. The state trooper, leans into the car.

"Big tanker overturned. No reason for it really. The weather's been good. One witness says a police motorcycle and a truck cut him off and caused the wreck but none of ours have been out. Don't know what to say really but there was some dangerous material in the tanker and we have to divert you back. Follow the guide, then head back 25 miles and take the detour they're setting up."

"Thanks." Gibbs says as he frowns. Hotchner is already on the phone with Garcia.

"Garcia we have to make a major detour can you look into the Franklin Sheriff's department to see if they have any motorcycles and if any were on the highway near here in the last hour or so?"

 _Will do. How much will you be delayed? Do you think that truck was the one that almost ran over Tim and Emily?"_

Reid answers through the speaker first. "I would doubt they had time, but they must have a lot more involved than we thought. They are trying to make sure we are delayed in getting there. Garcia map all possible routes closest from here. I think we should make our way to the farthest."

"You think they are going to have another blockage at the next closest exit?" Ducky asks.

"Yes I do. I think they are desperate to find, or hide whatever they want hidden, before we can get to town."

 _The Franklin Sheriff's department has two motorcycles. I hacked into their police vehicle GPS and it was one of theirs that caused that accident. This does not sound good. There is still no word from Rossi and the others. I'm getting worried._

"Don't be Garcia. I don't think they would do anything as extreme as killing them. I think they are likely just being held somewhere until they can manage what they are doing." Hotchner says.

 _Most of their vehicles are out in the woods by the river and where the bodies were found. That does not include personal vehicles owned by the staff unfortunately._

Gibbs brows rise as he shakes his head. Hotchner disconnects the call to base. "I hope your right."

"You think they are in mortal danger Jethro?" Ducky asks shocked.

"I think we have to get there as fast as we can Ducky." Gibbs hits the siren lights and manages to get the car turned around on the grass as he whips back onto the highway in the opposite direction of traffic travelling along the shoulder until he finds a pass through to the other side. Traffic is moving far too slow so he uses the shoulder as much as he can as he weaves through back the way they came.

/*****\

"Pull over here in the shade and drive down closer to the river Harry. Far enough from the road not to be noticed by passers by. I don't think the road gets any closer to these coordinates on M's device from Q."

Harry pulls over as James commands. There is a grassy opening through the trees that he drives down to near the bank of the river. James gets out first, and makes his way to the boot, as Harry joins him.

"What did you make of that plane the buzzed the police back there?" Harry asks.

"Small two seater recreational plane...likely just wanting to see what all the fuss was about. It did manage to delay the Sheriff from coming to get a closer look." Bond adds.

"Yes but he got a good enough look as it was. We do need to make this fast." King adds as he climbs out of the back and helps M out.

Harry takes some of the camping chairs out and puts them by the river.

"What are you doing Harry?" M asks confused.

"Well, ma'am you and Chester are waiting here so you better make it look like you're actually fishing."

Chester smirks and adds suggestively. "I know it's getting hot out M but if you get overheated we can stay in the back seat with the air conditioning on."

"No!" Bond says abruptly. "Harry's right. You need to keep up the tourist act, just in case."

M crosses her arms. "Harry, Chester could you excuse us for a moment?"

"Yes of course." Chester says with a smile as he and Harry take the coolers and fishing equipment to the edge of the river.

Bond continues to check his mobile and the watch from Q branch along with gathering a shovel and blue canvas duffle to carry the buried treasure in. He's avoiding her eyes.

"How far is it and how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know the condition of the terrain we have to hike through so that's up in the air...Ma'am. Could be an hour could be more."

M pauses and reaches out to touch his forearm hoping that he will look at her when she speaks. She's never had this problem with 007 before. "What was that overreaction for, a moment ago?"

Bond's gaze slowly meets hers. "I just don't like that Harry's coming with me and not staying here as guard. You shouldn't be here. You should be safe in London behind your desk. Christ...I can't do what you need and be here at the same time! And I don't bloody well trust King!"

M's shocked by his intensity, and she suddenly begins to make excuses. "Chester insisted and I had to let him…"

"Kiss your hand? What else do you _**have**_ to let him do M?" Bond asks bitterly as he turns and begins pacing like a caged tiger.

"Bond! That has nothing to do with what is going on here. You have to…"

"Have to what M?" His gaze meets hers. It's full of hidden meaning and longing, that she's still shocked and surprised to see coming from him.

M waves it aside to focus on the mission and to get 007 back into the proper mindset for this mission. "This is all a headmistress fantasy for you, snap out of it and get to work 007!"

Bond growls under his breath and grasps her shoulders suddenly. He pulls her face towards his mouth as he diverts in the last moment.

The impending kiss M's bewildered by but expecting, veers from her neck with his mouth by her ear.

"This may have been a headmistress fantasy the day I met you, but it's far more than that now and you know it." Bond releases her and tosses a bag over his back.

M stammers, "if...if...Chester...did not uncover what's going on here...and we'd managed to slip away...then it would have been...just...you and me...left alone here at the car."

Bond realizes he's surprised her, yet again on this trip. That his physical overtures are unbalancing her further, more than all the grief and arguing with King over everything else has.

"The two of us here alone? Well I do declare M, stop being such an incredible tease." Bond says in his best southern drawl as he winks and smiles at her. Bond manages to bring the atmosphere between them, crashing back down to normal, comfortable levels of flirtation.

"Just go and get the item so we can leave this place and head back home." M says as she shakes her head and rolls her eyes in exasperation.

"Come on Harry." Bond calls out. The two other men make their way back towards them. "King Arthur; if they come for M, or anywhere near her, shoot first and ask questions later."

"Is that how you manage your missions 007? King asks concerned.

"Only the important ones." Bond says with a smirk as he hands Harry a rucksack with water and supplies. He checks the clip in his pistol and tucks a knife in an ankle strap. Harry does the same.

"And if you wouldn't mind King; keep your hands to yourself and out of the back seat." Bond adds flippantly.

M looks shocked, as does Harry. Harry nods to both of them and shrugs, "wish us luck." Turning to the road he follows Bond as Arthur and M wish them fast journey. They begin a jogging pace down the road a bit and then duck into the trees out of view.

Chester turns to face Olivia. "Correct me if I'm wrong Olivia, but aren't all missions you send a 00 agent on important?" Chester says with a sly smile.

"Yes of course they are. Stubborn...man...both of you...the two of you will be the death of me on this trip!" M shakes her head and throws her arms up in the air dramatically.

"Don't say that dear. I've had enough death of loved ones already this week." Chester says as he extends his arm for her to take. "Come my dear, we have some fishing to do, but first I think it prudent to pull some branches up to cover the car from view."

"Good idea, I'll keep my eyes on the road." M says as she stares after the path Harry and Bond took down the dirt road.

"The cover of these trees will be helpful." Chester says as he drags some brush to place at the end of their car. "We should be safe but if they do find us...I will shoot first and ask questions later, just like your...lover boy told me too."

"Chester...really."

"That boy has one of the biggest crushes on you that I have ever seen and I should know, because I've been around them all...Nigel, Malcolm and me. I can't say I blame the lad one bit."

M ignores him. "I just hope it's not too far and they can find it fast." M says as she moves with him around a bush and sits in a folding chair and takes a bottle of water out of the cooler. They have a small view of the road under the branches but not much more. "If we can barely see the road, that means they cannot see us."

"Yes, I suppose we are left quietly alone. You know...I brought a picnic blanket too."

"Chester...mind on the mission please. Christ, you would think you were twenty-five not sixty-five."

"Love makes you feel young Olivia. You should know this by now."

Olivia frowns at him. "I will not be engaging in any distractions with you on a blanket in the woods during the recovery of a previously botched mission from the 1970's Chester."

"You're no fun at all." Chester pouts.

An old loud pick up truck with at least 5 men in the back, roars past their hiding spot as Chester and M turn away from the river to watch them pass. They both tense, but they don't think the men saw them. Thankfully they did not stop, nor did they turn back.

M releases the breath she's holding and looks back over the peaceful movement of the river. Nature always juxtaposes the somewhat crazed lives that humans create for themselves. Regardless of the stress of political battles and the wars of men...this river will simply and gracefully float along. At least until it dries up and dies.

Chester see's M deep in thought and reaches for her hand again as he did in the car. He knows she is opposed to a relationship, but he cannot resist these small moments alone with her, after so many years. If they can only be friends, then so be it, but he will never stop telling her how much he admires her. Eventually Bond will have to knock him out or kill him to stop him.

Like in the car, M allows this small gesture of comfort from him. She sighs thinking about the three men currently dominating her life. What to do? Yes, she admits she's beginning to feel comfortable with Chester again, but then there's Ducky. Bond...what the hell is she to do with him? And what of his fits of jealousy? And out of nowhere no less. M wonders if Malcolm suspected this would happen. During their dinners together, Malcolm would often talk about Chester and how he was doing...subtly asking her about any contact. She saw straight through that and called him on it.

 _Come on my dear. Chester isn't all bad. If anything should happen to me...it would only be natural…_

M remembers stopping him there and saying there was not a chance in hell that she would consider Chester as a viable alternative. Malcolm accused her of holding a grudge. He even went so far as to accuse her of having a massive crush on his ass of a cousin all those years ago. Harumph...perhaps at 14 years of age she did, but 50 years later...could it be...

Christ she needs a vacation. A real one, by herself. With no stress, no Chester King and no James Bond.

/******\

The Sheriff waves his son and Thomas over. "We have to go help take care of the English problem we are having."

"I thought that was why we just saw Frank Potts and some boys head north." Gavin says.

"They're to get rid of the younger ones. Can you trust Hart to watch the FBI?"

"Yeah and we'll get Johnson, he hates the FBI."

"I need you two to take King and the woman with him to our cabin. Don't kill them. That's for me. Tie them to chairs like you did the Americans."

"What about you? You're coming with us Pa?"

"Yes, separately, I'll drive my own truck you two take the SUV. I will observe but I will not deal with them until I see that Potts is on the job first. The young ones are well trained agents and they may just kill those good old boys Potts has with him. Send the rest to town to man the office and stall the rest of the FBI and NCIS when they arrive."

Thomas nods and goes to speak with another officer and Hart. They will keep the American's contained. His son goes to tell the others on their personal payroll to go back to the office and keep the FBI busy.

Thomas and Jones junior get in the SUV and follows Potts north towards the other cabins and towards where they think the English will be.

After a few miles the near the second cabin they slow down to look for the Audi or tracks where none should be. They spy tracks to the left towards the river and stop on the side of the road. Thomas and Jonesy pull out their guns and move cautiously through the trees and see the car behind some branches.

A shot rings out.

The Sheriff sits in his car and waits, after a few short while he sees his son carrying the deadweight of King on his shoulders. Thomas drags, then swoops into his arms, a struggling and very argumentative small woman that Vladimir saw in the back of the car.

A tuft of white hair frames high cheekbones and large flashing eyes. He remembers women like her when he spent time in Britain all those years ago. Fair skin and oft times freckles, but soft and beautiful none the less. Frank will definitely want this one, however she may be just the insurance Vladimir needs to make his getaway.

Vladimir continues north and meets up with Potts and his gang of miscreant scum. He finds them unloading guns from the truck and getting camouflage gear on. Knives and multiple rounds of ammunition for the automatic weapons they have.

Vlad approaches Frank. "Can you track them?"

"Yah, no issues there. You gonna stick around to watch?"

"No, I've got to deal with the parents."

"What's the woman look like?" Potts asks.

Vladimir frowns. "She's pretty, for an older lady from what I've seen of her. Like I said, she's mine first. You just manage your men and watch out. I cannot back you up and they will be well trained."

"I hired a couple of mercenaries once you promised a cash reward on top of the lovelies you're bringing me."

"Just make sure whoever dies is buried out here. And don't expect you or your men to come out of this without some fight from them. I have to go. Call my burner phone after it's done and they're buried. We will arrange to meet for the final exchange and I will be gone. I expect it all to be over with by tonight. I just need to distract the feds for long enough."

"Don't forget to bring me that English rose when you're done strippin' her thorns." Potts says with a salacious grin.

It's far more likely that Vladimir will shoot this sick bastard in the head and keep the woman and his money.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 Trouble**

Gibbs hits the side road at high speed, frustrated with the continued run around this case has been. Never has he felt so out of control on one of his cases. Too many damn fingers in the same damn pie.

"Jethro slow down. If you crash the car what good will it do us? There is no way for any reinforcements to get here with any sort of haste." Ducky pleads as he hangs on for dear life in the back of the car with Dr. Reid.

"We have to find our people and arrest the bad guys before your girlfriend gets killed Ducky."

"Jethro...I thought you said…"

"I know what I said...but it all make sense. She's MI6 and they sent King here to do some espionage trade off, with a former Lieutenant and it went to hell. They will grab her the first chance they get to make her tell them where the item is, or just kill her for personal reasons."

"We don't know that for certain." Hotchner says as he frowns. "Why would you assume that?"

"More than my gut tells me it's Malcolm King's arrival that caused the murders to start up again. We all know this from what our piecemeal investigation brought us. I've seen some twists in cases before, but having MI6 just drop all the keys to the lock box in our lap means that they have all the cards. It's been them from the beginning but they don't care about the locals or Owens...they have their own agenda and only when it suited them they gave us the keys."

"We need to take control of the investigation and we may need more men. I'm getting Garcia on sending in some more men." Hotchner says.

We know that the local police department is tainted by the lies the Sheriff has given them and that's dangerous to every agent in the area." Reid says in a worReid tone. "Granted, we are only four against the entire department, 8 if we wait for McGee, Prentiss and the others to join us." Reid adds concerned about their reckless pace towards an unknown situation.

"Are they on their way?" Ducky asks.

"Yes Garcia messaged me and they left 45 minutes after us and are taking an alternate route to avoid any roadblocks." Hotchner says. "We need a plan."

"I've got one. I go into the Sheriff's office and shoot things until someone tells me where DiNozzo is."

"I've texted M to warn her but there has been no response from her today."

Gibbs meets Ducky's eyes in the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry about that Ducky, I really am."

"Ah...I see you think that M the head of MI6 was laying a honey trap for Doctor Mallard and that is why she lured him away yesterday." Reid looks around and realizes that it is a somewhat sensitive subject for the older gentleman. "I'm sorry too Ducky. I genuinely believed her interest in you was genuine, but it does make sense that she was playing the femme fatale."

"It's alright. I suppose all is fair in love and war and she's involved in a war larger than little old me. I do however wish to be present for her questioning."

Hotchner turns to look at Ducky. "If we catch them I doubt there will be any questioning. I have never heard of a foreign allies special services head ever being questioned. The state department of both countries will step in and they will be gone."

Gibbs shakes his head. "Just like Eli David said. Stay out of their way and let them go...I hate this!"

"I know." Hotchner say. "It's far above our pay grade to question her. Ducky came the closest to questioning her when they disappeared yesterday."

"Fat lot of good it did me. It was all lies, no doubt. However, if we do catch them...it would be wise to have a doctor look over them to make sure they are all right." Ducky says with a sly smile.

"That is true. Dr. Mallard could be involved as an emergency physician, he brought medical supplies and we would have to respect their privacy but...he could tell us all the same." Reid says with a smirk.

"What about doctor patient confidentiality?" Hotchner asks.

"To hell with that! I want to know what she's really been up to and I think she owes me that for leading me down the garden path."

The car pulls up to the Sheriff's office in town and Gibbs looks at Hotchner as he tosses Reid the keys. "You two stay out here and be ready to drive us out of here fast should we need it."

"You want me to be the getaway driver?" Reid asks astonished.

"It should be fine Reid." Hotchner says as he makes a downward motion with his hands. "I'm sure we will just get the agents out and then go look for our British guests and the KGB agents. Garcia called, FBI backup has been called in and is on the way. They have a team set to take control of this station until a complete investigation can be made."

Hotchner tightens the bullet proof jacket as he checks his gun. Gibbs just smiles as he enters the building first with no protection.

After a few tense moments Ducky and Reid see the other two agents coming out of the office with frowns on their faces. Gibbs is pulling along a young officer by the scruff of his neck. Gibbs plops him down on a bench in front of the car under a tree in the parking area.

"Ok here we go. Ducky a hand here please."

Ducky climbs out of the car followed by Reid. "What can I do for you Jethro?"

"I am going to ask this man some questions and you and Doctor Reid can tell me if he's telling me the truth and it will be in your best interest to tell us the truth." Gibbs says as the four men stand above the officer.

Hotchner folds his arms in front of his chest. "No need to be rough agent Gibbs." Hotchner seems to naturally slid into the role of good cop in this scenario. "Young officer Peters here, will be more than happy to help once he hears that the Sheriff is a former KGB agent. One who has been imbedded here since the 1970's and possibly the perpetrator of multiple murders and their cover ups."

The young Peter's face falls in shock. "What! No...it can't be."

"Has the man ever given you pause, in any of the things he has authorized you to do, that you know of young man? Anything? Keeping a close contingent of deputies surrounding him that use less than legal tactics to accomplish tasks? Illegalities? His son and adoptive nephew Thomas I bet. Have you seen the senior Mr. Thomas when he visits and have their accents ever slipped up?" Ducky inquires.

"Yes...there was a time...he was talking on the phone in German...I thought it weird because he never mentioned his ma or pa was German. My grandpa is German and I caught a few words. Motherland and enemies."

"They took our agents somewhere do you know anything about that?" Reid asks.

"No. Everyone is out looking for Carol-Ann the sweet woman who works at the diner. I thought the agents were at the motel still?"

"We need you to call the Sheriff and tell him we are here for our agents. I want you to find out exactly where they are." Hotchner states.

"I...I...what if they won't tell me? How…"

"Just try." Gibbs says as he opens the door to the car and hands him the radio. "What channel?"

"Five."

Two cars pull into the lot one with McGee and Prentiss, the other has Fornell and Hetty.

"Good, reinforcements." Ducky says as he smiles at the newcomers. His smile quickly fades and three police cars come roaring down the road with their lights flashing and sirens blaring. The stop at a distance and open their doors. The officers stand in their open car doors with their guns out.

"What in hell is going on here?" Prentiss asks in shock. Hotchner begins speaking into his phone to Garcia and Abby back at NCIS, likely to request faster FBI back up.

"I have no idea, but I bet Tony pissed them off somehow." McGee says as the all stand in a line in front of the Sheriff's office with young officer Peters.

/****\

Bond and Harry keep a steady pace through the undergrowth. The branches hit their faces occasionally scratching them, but they make their way through with as little talking as possible.

Bond judges the distance travelled at 4 km but without many good game trails to follow it takes them longer then it should. Harry agrees that any game trails they do find, may not be the best idea with hostile locals in the area.

Bond pauses to catch his breath and look at the watch Q gave M. The should be there just over the next rise. "Just over the next hill."

The two of them climb up to see a natural depressing in the earth. They climb down jogging down to see a disturbing sight.

"I guess we don't need to use that watch now." Harry says dismally.

Bond nods as he looks down at a freshly dug hole. He crouches by it and feels the earth. "There's the trail."

"It doesn't seem like there was any delay...whoever it was knew exactly where it was."

"Yes...great...just what we need in all this. That's one more part that's I've failed to accomplish."

"What was the other?" Bond shoot him a look as he frowns. "I still have to track down and kill a couple of old men. I understand if you don't want to come along for the ride. I will drop you with King and M."

"I'm not going anywhere yet. Should we..." A sudden distinctive click of a gun is heard as they look upward. There are 7 men standing on the rise above them and there is no place to hide.

"So what have we here? Trespassers?" The first man says to elicit laughter from the rest of the group. Harry slowly reaches around to his pack and the umbrella that is attached to the side.

Bond can not help but wonder why the man always carries an umbrella when they're not in Britain, but that is a minor problem now.

"What nothin' to say? Looks like we scare the shit out of them boys." The men all laugh.

"Should we make this sporting Duke? Let them run and we'll hunt them down like the English Fox hunt."

"Not sure...I'm surprised. We heard to watch out for you two, but you're like a couple of refined gentlemen...what would the two of you be up to out in the woods? What kind of perverted games you out here playin'?"

"These two puffs ain't much trouble." The leader's second says him with a snort.

Bond and Harry are tense and ready to draw. Bond whispers, "I have the right side, you take the left."

"I say good sirs there seems to be some confusion." Harry says as he stands up tall. "Considering you are threatening us I think we should forgo unnecessary gun play and take you on with our fists."

The men all laugh. "Looks like Johnny English here forgot to bring a gun to the gunfight."

The men point their weapons at the two of them and Harry opens his umbrella pulling Bond by the shoulder to the ground behind it as the group opens fire. The angle of the hill assists in covering them.

"Bulletproof umbrella? That's new. If we get out of this alive I'll tell Q to make one for M."

Harry smiles, "watch this." He cocks the handle and begins firing in the direction of their assailants. Smoke and darts leave the metal tip of the umbrella to give them more cover.

Bond peaks to the left to see a man trying to flank them. He pushes Harry lower and fires over his shoulder killing the man. He then does the same to the right side. Surprise rings out on the side of the Americans as they begin to yell. More shots fire out from Bond with Harry shooting from the umbrella until its ammunition is spent.

"Let's take this to them shall we." Harry says as they hold up the umbrella in front of them and charge the line. Bond knocks off one and Harry another, making the odds better. The Americans back over the rise surprised by the attack.

They spread out but Bond picks another off. The umbrella is weakening under the onslaught.

The Americans begin to shout as more gunfire sounds but not in the direction of Harry and Bond.

Harry tosses the destroyed umbrella and runs for the nearest man but he falls before he can reach him. Bond races towards the blowhard leader but he takes a shot from somewhere and falls to the ground. The leader lies wounded, until Bond silences him with his knife.

Bond walks over to see that Harry done with his man as he looks up to see the smiling familiar face of Felix Leiter. Bond and Harry climb the last rise to a dirt road.

Felix pulls an old man with him from an old red truck. The man is cuffed behind his back and sporting a split lip.

"Felix. What took you so long? The CIA is slipping."

Felix and Bond clasp arms and pat backs. "This is Harry Hart."

The two men shake hands. "That's one damn useful umbrella."

"It most certainly is agent Leiter. Do you have a car to take us back to collect our…parents?"

"About...your parents. This man here tells me that he was hired to take you two boys out, permanently. And you will not like what he was promised in return. Tell them Frank...tell them what you like to do to women...just like your damn brothers."

"I was promised your mother...as part compensation...after the Sheriff kills that King bastard, he's had a hard on for...for the past 30 years."

"Our mother...you…sick..." Harry barely gets over the disgust to insult him, as Bond's fist hits the man's face with a satisfying crunch.

Felix looks shocked and the man slumps in his arms. "Wow...this one has our proof...don't kill him Bond. I think we better focus on finding M and Mr. King, because he said the Sheriff's boys picked them up and took them. I didn't get time to ask him where and now he's out cold. James you're too hot under the collar sometimes."

The put the man in the back of Felix's SUV and climb in. Bond pulls out his mobile and is on with Q and Tanner, shouting into the line. Bond seething in anger from everything. He yells into the line for Tanner to send him information.

"The FBI is on its way to take over the town. Hopefully we are not driving into the damn OK corral." Felix says.

"They are holding three agents at the middle cabin down the road. I think we should get them out. I'll tell you when to stop and Bond and I will go get them out the back window without them knowing...hopefully. I don't relish the idea of killing constables." Harry says.

"I'll help."

"You've helped enough Felix. You can take that garbage to town and give him with his story to the FBI. Pull over here. We'll take our car" Bond loads his gun and Harry does the same handing Bond some extra clips.

The two of them examine the area where they left M and King while packing up evidence that they were there.

Felix drives to town with a bad guy in the back, hoping to avoid any of the local cops.

/*****\

M's dragged into the cabin by a large officer. Where the hell is Bond? Christ she hopes he and Harry are alright. "Stop this!" She yells unsuccessfully.

"Stop fightin' us lady." The shorter of the two says. Jones written on his shirt. This one must be the sheriff's son.

M wonders if it's Vladimir, or Dimitri Scorpius who's behind all this. They ignore her struggles and protests as they pull her to the centre of the room.

The cabin is isolated but it's not as dingy and disgusting as she expected from the outside. It's a nice well cared for place. It must belong to him and be used for rest and relaxation. There may be clues if she can get loose to find them.

The other man carries the prone form of Chester into the cabin, they tie Chester to a wooden chair that they drag into the centre of the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" M continues to act as innocent as possible.

"Well little lady. My father and uncle would like a word with your husband. Using you as pretty little bartering piece."

"I don't understand." M says as they pull another chair over and push her down into it as they tie her hands through the rungs behind her back and leave her. They lash Chester back to back with her and use far more rope bindings on him. Sexist fools.

"We will be back shortly after we take care of your sons."

"I'm warning you...leave them alone!" M yells. "Someone will get hurt. And you call yourselves officers of the law." M keeps the warning and indignation genuine to her cover. They place her tablet and their mobiles on the table, along with Chester's pistol. At least they will be unable to access her tablet and Q will still be able to trace her and lead Bond to them.

Chester did try to shoot but they surprised them by charging directly at him knocking him to the ground. His head hit the ground hard and he may be concussed.

"Arghh."

"Chester! Chester are you alright?"

"Olivia...Olivia...what did you do to me this time? My bloody head feels terrible."

"Thank god! At least you still have your sense of humour."

"Ha...yes...well." Chester pulls on his bonds. His fingers touch hers in the process. "They didn't hurt you did they?" Chester strains his neck to try to see Olivia. M grabs his fingers with hers and intertwines them to reassure him she's there and holding on alright.

"I'm fine. You are in far more danger than I. They think you know what Malcolm was up too."

"And I suppose you are just the wife they will use against me. Good thing I can't spill anything during torture, since only my lovely wife has all the pertinent information."

"Chester...don't. I have no real idea why they are still looking for the item at this juncture. There is more going on here...why would the KGB, or former KGB care for old military secrets anyway?"

"We will find out my dear once our captor makes an appearance. Olivia...M...this does not look good for me particularly. I insist you play ignorant of everything. As long as they do not still have connections in the KGB, or...within our world. They will not know who we really are, or what we know or don't know."

"Chester, don't provoke them on purpose. Bond and Harry will find us...he had better after all he..."

"Yes, he will move the heavens themselves to get to you Olivia. More importantly however, is how long we travelled? Do you know where we are?"

"We traveled at least 20 minutes on small country roads, south I believe. We will have to wait for Harry and Bond. Q will be able to trace my tablet. They will be unable to turn it off, nor open it. Only I can and if it comes to that…well...they will figure out my level of involvement fairly quickly."

"Not to worry love. The boys will search for us, not to mention Dr. Mallard. You've been texting him I assume….ha...I can feel you rolling your eyes dear."

"Chester why do you infuriate me so. I have not messaged him since last night. Is your head well enough to try to untie my hands. They only tied me at my hands...through this chair...far less than what they did for you. I can't believe you tReid to fight them as they charged. You could have ended up worse than a bump on that thick skull of yours."

"As usual…you lecture. I will try my dear." Chester clasps her hands in the process. "This reminds me of one of those Indiana Jones films. The one with Sean Connery."

"Oh...I do remember that one."

"Likely due to Connery, if memory serves you enjoyed his films, particularly the spy ones. It could be said that you have a proclivity for Scottish men my dear."

"Yes...well I don't see many films but my children loved the Indiana Jones films. We will not set this place on fire though will we."

"No...I suppose not and we are dealing with evil KGB rather than Nazis."

"These knots are good."

"Wait! There's a folded knife in my back pocket can you reach it?"

Chester's hands fumble past her own fingers as she leans to try to give him access to her back pocket.

"You know M...This reminds me of the time we went to that dinner theatre event...they picked you and I out of the audience, to play lovers...and...it made my heart beat faster."

"My god...I'd forgotten. Why on earth does this remind you of that."

"I had you captive and alone for that short time. Just you and I backstage ready to come out holding hands…"

"I can't believe you remember that. Let alone that holding hands with me made that much of an impression."

"I want you to know...I've always...well...with this trip...you well know...how I feel about you."

"You had your chance at happy relationships with your wives...it's not like you were ever starved for female attention. Tall blond and muscular...the three of you had women swooning over the lot of you. You got the knife!"

"Yes they did...but not you?"

"Chester...you…"

"You obviously felt that way for Malcolm."

"Chester...you were frustrating. Your pride, and my prejudice...that's what's standing between us. It was then and bloody well exists between us now."

"I knew it! You did like me! You were just too stubborn to admit it. So this is all Austinian bluster! I'm going to overcome my pride, and you, your prejudice. We will go away together on a cruise and you can tell me all about all those racy dreams you had about me."

"I don't want to delve into your subconscious dreams Chester, and you should stay away from mine."

"Since we are tied up with no one around I will tell you my dreams for you to compare to your own."

"Chester...stop...no...I don't want to hear this. It's like torture." M laughs. At least he's keeping her mind off this dire situation.

"So many years...Olivia. I want you to promise me that you will recover from this, no matter what happens to me. Follow your heart, it has served you well in the past. You and I would have been passionate, but it would not have worked between us when we were young. Nigel was a good, good man. So was Malcolm, and you definitely had a type my dear. Men with dark curly hair seems to have been your weakness. I on the other hand was blond but then so is your over zealous agent Bond."

"Why are you becoming so reflective now? Wait. You think we are not getting out of this, don't you? You're giving me images of Nigel to hold on to...for the inevitable painful demise we're about to endure."

"That could very well happen. Look Olivia; the two of us fight passionately but can we work together? I'm sure we can get away if you don't fight me for once and do as I say. I almost have it darling." Chester is trying to saw through her ropes without hurting her. "You know, Malcolm understood the underlying passion between us. Is it like that between you and Bond?"

"Passion...what passion and why bring it up now? Seriously; why are you now taunting me with an inappropriate relationship with an agent!"

"Just trying to prove to you that you are nowhere near the queen of Ice that you exude to the public for work my dear. You are and always have been full of passionate purpose. You may be devoting that mainly to work but Malcolm broke through your defences so there is hope that someone else could too. We would have had a passionate love affair and you can't make me believe otherwise."

M sighs. "Malcolm said it many times, he said... _You and Chester would have been brighter than the sun but you would supernova after a short while."_

M's twisting and turning her hands trying to get loose from the ropes. "It's getting looser...I can almost get my hand…"

The door to the cabin opens suddenly and the Sheriff walks in. Chester folds the knife quickly and slips it back into M's pocket.

"Well...well what have we here?"

The man's accent morphs from southern drawl to something decidedly more Russian. He moves to walk around them. "You look like that bastard cousin of yours." He say as he stands in front of Chester.

"You have us at a disadvantage. You seem to know who I am but who are you?"

"Like you don't know. Why else would you have come." He pulls out a gun and as he moves in front of M. "My...my but you have a lovely wife. It would be a shame if anything were to happen to her." M pulls back from his hand as he attempts to caress her face.

Chester grasps her hands in his, as he attempts to loosen her bindings more. At least she can run for it if she is free. The Sheriff moves away from her and stands in front of Chester. "Do you recognise this gun?"

"It's a Walther PPK, I am familiar with the make."

"Yes...but this particular gun. It was your cousin's. The gun that injured my leg, making me hobble around for the rest of my life here in exile. Worst of all, it killed my twin brother, Dimitri! Now it's also the gun that killed its owner. What I want to know is why the hell MI6 sent King back here for such an old secret...you are MI6 I take it?"

"No...no I'm not."

"Don't lie to me! I will be forced to do something...hurtful to your lovely wife."

"He's telling you the truth. He's not MI6."

"Oh really...and how would the little lady know?"

M grimaces and says nothing more. Chester squeezes her fingers to make her stop talking. This is not at all about the sub detection device buReid in the woods.

"I have searched the site we found them many times over the years and had no luck. King and the other spy hid it well. I don't really care about that. The Soviet Union is gone and I'm a loyal American now. Being American has put my focus on wealth and it could be worth money. I could sell it back to Britain just to prevent embarrassment to MI6, or on the black market. As for you King, I just really want your line to die out."

"So don't bore me further and shoot me you grotesque excuse for a human being. It won't stop the Americans from finding and ending you."

"I will keep you until they come back with the bodies of your sons and whatever they were finding in the woods. The Americans are too busy searching for the agents that we took this morning. I will divert them and then we will take your private jet back to Europe."

"That would mean you plan to keep me alive until then, to take my plane."

"I'm sure that all I really need is your wife. The rest of you can die here for what your family has done to mine."

"I seriously do not know what my cousin was looking for!"

"Well I guess I will get you talkin by taking your missus to the bedroom for a while then."

"Don't you bloody well touch her! You complete and utter bastard!"

Vladimir pauses and backhands Chester, hitting him in the temple with the butt of his cousin's gun. Chester's not fully recovered from the last knock he took and the dizziness overtakes him as he blacks out again.

M's eyes go wide as he reaches for her with a knife in his hand. He cuts her bindings away...even though the were already partially cut, he didn't seem to notice. He pulls her to his side and drags her towards the back of the cabin and the bedrooms.

M screams..."NO!"

To be continued….


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 Rescue**

Merlin's in Q branch of MI6, thirty minutes after the last attempt at communication with Arthur and M. The watch is giving Q a location on someone, likely Bond in the woods north of the area Malcolm King died.

"M's been taken, or at least her tablet has. She's not answering her mobile we have to assume that she's been taken. Wait! The tablet is moving south! I will send another a message to Bond but he's not answering either." Q frowns as he moves around the work table with the GPS coordinates beeping over a topographical map of Virginia.

"Do you think they're alright?" Merlin asks his uncle.

"I can't say and right now I'm considering contacting the Americans."

"That desperate uncle? I've had a line on agent Penelope Garcia since her attempted hacks. I managed to connect to the microphone on her computer."

"Really? Just the microphone? You will have to show me that one."

"They are desperately moving FBI agents, on mass to the town of Franklin to take over the police station. One of the Scorpius twins is causing all this and apparently the German bloke escaped almost killing two of the Americans."

"I hate this part...the watching and waiting while friends are in danger far away. We give them the equipment but it haunts me to think that on occasion something I've created here failed to work at the appropriate time and causes the death of an agent."

"I understand the feeling only to well uncle. At least we try to give them a fighting chance. M's tablet has stopped...message Bond and Harry and I hope M and Arthur are together."

/*****\

Rossi drinks the last of his bottle of water. "Did you hear that?"

"What my stomach grumbling...yeah I heard that." DiNozzo quips back.

"Man do you ever stop?" Morgan asks shaking his head.

"Stop what?"

"Enough!" Rossi exclaims. "There's a noise coming from the back of the cabin."

The three men quiet to focus on the sound. There's a slight thump followed by another as the bedroom door of the cabin opens slightly with a gun appearing first. The men tense up waiting, hoping that it's Gibbs or Hotchner come to rescue them.

What appears is the face of Harry Hart followed by James Bond. The hold up their fingers to their mouths as they move towards them and begin cutting the ropes that bind them too the chair. The handcuffs are a different matter. Harry searches through his pockets and pulls out a pen.

"What are you planning to do with that?" DiNozzo asks in a whisper.

Harry pulls DiNozzo's cuffed hands to the table and twists the cap. A laser springs brightly to life and cuts the chain.

Bond chuckles as Morgan and Rossi hold their hands out shocked and surprised.

"You going to give Q the heads up on this one also."

"No Harry, I was going to have him look in the cupboard to pull out all the old tools he use to give agents back in the 60's just to keep a few for myself. However, I would think having one in a wrist watch would be more useful.

Harry smiles. "Likely where Merlin got some of his ideas. Did you know that they are related?"

"What? Q and Merlin?" Bond asks shocked.

"Yes, why else would they work together. Even though they fight back from cyber intrusion they know that whatever is done is easily fixable and I think Merlin tells him why he hacks in from time to time."

"Does M know that?" Bond asks.

"What do you think?" Harry responds sarcastically as they all move back towards the bedroom and escape.

"Of course she does." Bond says in exasperation.

"She's not the type that lets that sort of thing fly under the radar and I've just met her."

"All this is very interesting, but what is the plan?" Rossi asks.

"We get you out of here and head to town. Felix says the FBI is about to take over the town."

"That's great! Fantastic news, but did they find Carol-Ann and who's Felix?" DiNozzo asks. "And can I get some of those super sweet MI6 secret agent gadgets?"

/*****\

Garcia's practically in tears. "They still don't know where my huggy bear is and now this!"

"Relax...Penelope. Gibbs has been in way tougher spots than this. I know they will be fine...I have a sixth sense about these things."

"I just wish we had comm feeds with them...but they all turned them off. I texted Hotch to tell him that I've sent out the cavalry, but he has not even replied. I don't want to think the worst but my mind keeps going to the most horrible scenario I could possibly imagine."

"Here...I made us some tea. This should calm our nerves. Ducky always says to have a cup and take a long deep breath. Can you do that for me?"

"I can try." Garcia takes a deep breath and a sip of tea. "What do you think will happen with Ducky and M after all this mess?"

"See Penelope, it's working already, you're calmer. What I hope will happen is that M will realise what an amazing fellow Ducky is and leave her job and come here to live with him happily ever after. That would be fantastic and I would get to know her better and she could help us with so many things...consulting only as the two of them would be enjoying retirement together."

"Do you think that there is really a chance of that?"

"In reality...no. In my fantasy of happiness for the two of them it does. I don't think she would ever live here and I cannot bring myself to imagine Ducky leaving us to go back to Britain to be with her."

"Oh...but do you think he would follow her? That's super duper romantic too."

"Yeah it is...but I don't want to lose him, so I hope he just shakes her hand and says a nice goodbye at the airport."

/******\

There's shouting and chaos in downtown Franklin. Gibbs and Hotchner try to get the members of the Franklin sheriff's department to drop their weapons.

Members of the sheriff's department are yelling back, telling them to lower their guns. To stop and give them back their officer, whom they assume is a hostage for some reason. They let Peters go. However, the officers are still treating them as if they just overthrew the town in a coup and the helicopters haven't even arrives yet to do just that.

Another car arrives in behind all the other police cars, with the Sheriff's son and Thomas. They look at the situation and use the radio. Gibbs can see their shock and the frustration coming off them as they jump back in the car and take off at speed.

"I think we need to follow them. Fornell; Hotchner and I are with you...get in. McGee, keep them talking until reinforcements arrive." Gibbs moves to the car Fornell arrived in.

"Boss; what if they start shooting? Or chasing you?" McGee asks nervously.

Gibbs sees Peters talking to the rest of the Sheriff's department explaining things to them. They still do not look amused.

"Take cover and we'll lead them away from civilians if they do follow us."

A helicopter sounds in the distance as it gets closer a megaphone is heard over the din.

 _"Franklin police department put down your weapons. This is the FBI."_

Gibbs is about to take off with Fornell when a large black SUV arrives and drives right past the Sheriff's department and stops behind their car, blocking their departure. A man gets out and he moves around to the back to open the rear hatch. Gibbs and Hotchner pull their guns, pointing in his direction as he moves back around the SUV.

The man waives them over as he holds his hands up after pulling out a badge. Hotchner and Gibbs move towards him cautiously.

"I'm agent Felix Leiter of the CIA and I have a man for you. He is wanted for trying to kill a couple of British friends of mine. I also have all the CIA files on the murder of Fiona McDonald and her partner." He yells over the sound of the helicopter.

Hotchner waves him inside where Prentiss, Reid and Hetty have taken refuge. McGee is speaking with the FBI who have just landed in the green space beside the parking area.

A crowd is forming, but Peters and the police that have put down their weapons are now managing the crowd of locals. The townspeople have come to see what is going on in groups.

The group inside breaths a little easier now that they see Tim and the unit commander of the FBI enter.

"The place is secure?" The commander asks.

"Yes and you and your men can take over we are still in the midst of an active investigation. Hotchner says. We are missing three agents and there are three British males and one female we still need to speak with."

The commander nods. "I will get my men set up in here and begin questioning the deputies here." Gibbs nods.

Hetty is speaking in low tones with Leiter. "I've known Jack Ward for years and I could tell you a story or two." Felix laughs as he sees the rest of the group come forward. He hands the file folder to Hotchner, because he's the BAU-FBI lead.

"I have Frank Potts in the back of the SUV he hired mercenaries to take out James and his friend out in the woods."

"Prentiss, Reid could you go bring him in." Hotchner asks as they nod and go out to the parking lot.

"Bond went to rescue your men he sent me on ahead but there seems to be a delay." Felix adds as he looks at his phone.

Hotchner opens a line to a panicked Garcia telling her that everyone is fine so far.

 _Oh we know._

"How did you find out so fast?"

 _Merlin and Q...we now know that they are not the same person but one is a Kingsman and the other the head of something called Q branch. They said that Bond was in contact but diverted south to find M at what we believe is the sheriff's cabin. Do not send any men they will handle it. That is the warning from Q...I think you should listen and with Rossi and Morgan helping...everything is going to work out...it has too._

Gibbs shakes his head not liking the thought of MI6 diverting their men.

Hotchner has the same feeling about it as Gibbs. "Thank you Garcia. Hopefully we will all be back later this evening with answers.

Leiter stands to the side as Hotchner and now Reid go over the file he brought and the FBI brings equipment in to take over the office.

Gibbs moves to Leiter's side as Potts sits in a chair in front of them. "What did you do to the missing agents?"

"Nothin'."

"Stop lying and tell the truth? Do you know where the missing waitress is?"

The man looks down and very guilty. "I didn't touch her and the Sheriff ordered me not to in order to get the other woman from him, plus 10,000 or so to pay the men. They killed all the men...friggin'...seven of them...gone."

Hotchner and the others now show greater attention to the man handcuffed to the chair in the middle of the office.

"I took one or two...it wasn't just Bond and Harry. I caught this one waiting in his truck and ran his plates and ID." Felix says.

"You know this Bond well?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah and that's why I knew your men would be safe, even before confirmation. Nothing stops him but a dead end. Whatever they were looking for out in the woods was already dug up and gone. After he got your men out he would have been after his boss. Someone took her from their spot by the river. I'm not worried for her but I pity them. Once James gets his hands on them..."

"How can they be sure the device is gone?" Prentiss interrupts as she frowns.

"James has a watch that guided him to the exact location, based on information Q branch gave him."

"Who took the item?" Reid asks Frank Potts.

"I don't know...the sheriff didn't...he's been having me help him search those woods for years. Ever since I got outta jail."

"What were your plans for the waitress and this other woman?" Hotchner asks as Prentiss continues filming him on her phone.

"I was to keep the waitress until the Sheriff needed her to return to give the evidence he told her to give. The English woman was to be my reward." Gibbs and a few members of the team turn to look at Ducky. His fists are clenched and his face flushed. McGee doesn't think he's ever seen the doctor so angry.

"YOU!" Ducky surges forward his hands outstretched but Gibbs catches him before he throttles the prisoner.

Gibbs pulls Ducky into one of the offices to calm him down.

"That degenerate...doesn't deserve to breath the oxygen in same vicinity as M, nor any other respectable human being!"

"No he doesn't and we will put him away for the rest of his miserable life for this, but you need to calm down and take a breath. Tony and the others are with Bond and Hart, the FBI has this department but there are still missing pieces to this puzzle."

Ducky takes a breath and calms down. "What can I do to help?"

"I need you to text M. I don't want them to leave without us getting some of these answers. Do whatever you can to make sure that, that happens."

"I will try my best Jethro."

"I know you will Ducky."

To be continued….


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 Unexpected Intrusion**

" _NO!"_

M struggles against her tormentor. "STOP! Unhand me!"

The door to the cabin crashes open and an angry man comes in followed by the three younger men. The man is a tall but rounded with age; likely muscular in his youth, but his hair has thinned to wisps. M notices that his eyes are an ice blue, much like Bond's.

M understands by his appearance how he manages to infiltrate places as a volunteer. He looks entirely harmless, but looks can be deceiving and deadly. Perhaps he's the brains of the operation, because Vladimir seem to exude nothing but a thick head and brute force.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Vladimir?"

"I am waiting for my men to bring me the piece. Besides, I hold some of their agents with my loyal...if not a bit brainwashed men...who believe that they killed the local waitress. Boys...I need you to go and get the three agents from the cabin and take them further north up the river for miles and wait until I call."

"We have to get out of here! They know. The feds were at my house and Kevin's. We will have multiple agents after us soon, if we don't get out of here!" Wolfgang exclaims somewhat nervously.

"Are we going to kill the FBI and NCIS agents?" Kevin worriedly asks.

"I'm not sure yet. I need them alive as a guarantee for our escape. There's a private jet in DC waiting for us, to take wherever we want."

"There are bags by the door...one for each of you. There is cash and ID in each, to make it out of the country should anything go wrong." Vladimir says.

The nervousness is coming off Wolfgang in waves. Vladimir attempts to reassure him. "Just give it until tonight. The plot of the article is ready Kevin?"

The younger man who just arrived with his father nods. "I wrote what the two of you told me about that night and the British spies on American soil during the cold war."

"Good...you can email that to your paper once this is all done." Vladimir says. His son and Wolfgang's sons take their bags and go out to the vehicle to carry out their orders to get the NCIS and FBI agents.

He can tell that his old partner is less than amused and silently fuming as the boys leave to do his bidding.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?

"I was about to question this woman...privately." Wolfgang barely registers M's presence as she listens carefully to their plans.

"Question her later. We can take her as a hostage."

"I promised to present her to Potts as payment."

The look of disgust on Wolfgang's face says it all. "That animal! Don't be absurd. This woman is far too refined. If she's married to King, she has access to the King family fortune. You would be a fool to abuse her and then give her up. You know….you have always had difficulty with the big picture."

"No...I see the big picture...I'm in control of the big picture and have been for thirty years! And I need to at least show her to Potts before I kill him. He knows too much."

"I will take her with me to secure their jet and make sure we have clearance to leave later tonight."

"No, I found her first and have done all the dirty work. She's mine and she stays with me!" Vladimir says with a viciousness that makes M wince in pain from the increased pressure on her forearm.

"Boys, boys...no need to fight over me. I think you both need to calm down. I don't understand what's going on here, but I'm sure it will all work out as it should. If you let me go this would end better for all of us, I'm sure." M says knowing she has to stall them and keep from being separated from Chester. Q can tell her location by where the tablet is and he will tell Bond.

Vladimir growls down at her and pulls M to the bedroom, slamming the door on his disgruntled friend. Wolfgang pounds on the door as Vladimir leers at her. M's heart is pounding voraciously as she backs away from the hulking man. She looks around the room for anything she could possibly use as a weapon. She swears she sees a face in the window for a moment and a thump against the side of the cabin. M suddenly remembers her knife, as he opens his belt and creeps towards her.

Christ! This can't be happening. The distant sound of the door of the cabin opening and slamming shut, occurs between the pounding and swearing of Wolfgang at the bedroom. M pulls the knife out and opens it holding it out in front of her.

Vladimir smiles sinisterly, as he continues to move towards her. "I will not hurt you...unless you force me too."

"Listen to yourself you idiot! Only a brute would do this...all this to punish a man...who's only crime is being related to the man who killed your brother!"

The banging at the door stops suddenly, with a cry and a thud. Thank the gods! Bond's here! Springs instantly to her mind.

Vladimir turns to the door as it smashes inward suddenly hitting him and knocking him over. An older gentleman M has never seen walks into the room and shoots Vladimir in the head twice with his pistol, equipped with a silencer.

"M...I presume?" The older man is tall and still muscular, with hair as white as hers and greenish eyes. He still has a smattering of freckles that M can see. Likely a ginger before fading to white. His smile is genuine and friendly as he nods to her and tucks his gun away at the back of his trousers. He extends his arms out to her slowly as he moves towards her carefully.

M's so shocked that all she can do is nod. The man comes to her and takes her knife gently from her hand folding it and handing it back to her.

"I'm agent Wallace Fraser of the RCMP and Canadian Security, at your service M."

"You have a wonderful sense of timing agent Fraser. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He guides M over the dead bodies of Vladimir and Wolfgang Weisen and out into the centre of the cabin.

"You're the face I saw at the window?"

"Yes and I was flying that plane that buzzed your car. I received a call from an agent Hotchner in the FBI yesterday. I knew that with Malcolm King's murder, our unfinished business had come back to haunt us. I contacted your office and spoke to a somewhat flustered Mr. Tanner. A man named Q sent me a way to track you."

"Amazing...so you know what's going on? You were Malcolm's contact."

"Yes...as William Fraser I was imbedded in the U.S. Navy for a few years. Wallace is my middle name and as we always say.. _.the mounties always get their man."_

M laughs. "I suppose you do eventually. Were these men the ones you were looking for? I still don't know how they managed to get involved with your exchange all those years ago."

"Yes, I may be thirty years late but I got them. I just wish King didn't have to die just to lure them out of hiding. My niece was investigating Scorpius from a distance with her partner, and they murdered them."

"I'm so sorry." M says touching his arm in a sympathetic manner. Chester groans, indicating that he's coming around. M unties him telling him quickly about their rescuer, Fraser.

"The AWOL sailor? Well mate, aren't you just the big missing piece in this massive puzzle."

"Come on. I tossed the bag with the Magnetic anomaly detection, sound surveillance system under the cabin before charging in here."

"Wait! What about Bond and Harry?" M says. "Did you see them?"

"No I did not and I was told to get you away as soon as I found you. Your Q and Mr. Tanner were adamant that I get you to safety. However, now that Scorpius and Weisen are dead, I figure we will all be a great deal safer."

"I'm just sad that Malcolm didn't get to be here at the end." Chester says.

"I finished the business I came for, and yes, it's a terrible shame that Malcolm died for it. I would have liked to have seen him again. I officially hand the equipment over to you, M to take to the First Lord of the Sea. Unfortunately, all I have is a motorcycle that I stole from a barn near where I landed my plane."

"I suppose we will have to wait for someone to come collect us." Chester says.

M takes her mobile and sends out a message to Bond telling him he better not to be dead and to hurry up. She takes her tablet from the table and contacts Tanner. He and Q give her the details, that Bond took care of the Americans and any other obstacles, which makes her breathe a sigh of relief. M finally has a chance to text and respond to Ducky.

"I cannot stay ma'am. I have to fly back under the radar before the American's catch me and flip out over my part in all this. Not to mention your office and CSIS will have a lot to answer for if I'm discovered. I will be in contact once you return to London. The bag is under the bedroom you were in and I suggest you wait to retrieve it once your men collect you. Keep it hidden until then."

The three of them move outside to the motorcycle Fraser arrived on.

"One question, how did you disappear from the Americans all those years ago?" Chester asks.

"36th floor of Rockefeller Centre. From there a disguise and the train to Montreal, then Union Station in Toronto."

M smiles. "Glad to have the help agent Fraser."

Fraser gets on the motorcycle as Chester asks. "I didn't know the RCMP still had offices in Rockefeller centre in the 1970's." Fraser just smiles, as he salutes them and takes off down the road, back to his plane to escape home.

Chester turns to look at M after Fraser disappears down the lane. "Why are you smiling? Are Bond and Harry on their way so we can leave to avoid the Americans and get back home? "

"Yes and Ducky's on his way...alone."

"Really Why? Better yet, how did you manage that?"

"I asked." M says with a smile. "Let's go back inside and look for some ice for that bump on your head. I guess your thick head saved you this time Chester."

/*****\

Bond begins to call Tanner as Harry drives. He receives a welcome text from M as she threatens him as usual.

"Is that from M?" Harry asks. "Are they alright?"

Bond nods and smiles. "She threatened to kill me if I was dead….so yes...M is fine and unharmed. I don't know about King."

The American agents are in the back eating food from the cooler they packed this morning.

Bond finally reaches base and an exasperated Tanner. "What? Seriously. I will...yes I know Tanner. I'm a crap bodyguard...there are you happy." Bond hangs up. "Divert course we are not going to town...take a left on the main road and then a right to head south."

"Where are we going? We have to get back to town." Rossi says from the back."

"We have to collect M and King. Your doctor will meet us there and look over King's injuries and then we will be leaving."

"Hey now...not so fast...mister big shot secret agent. I think Gibbs will have some questions for you and yes I know you rescued us and let us eat all your food but we want to know what's going on." DiNozzo says.

"That's not going to happen." Bond says making the statement final.

"We have a right to know who murdered Owens and King." Morgan states.

The Sheriff murdered them. And the women who were attacked by the Potts brothers. There...you're all caught up." Harry says with a smile as he turns down the next country road towards the cabin. "I'm just happy that M and Arthur are fine. Did Tanner mention how they escaped?"

"No...that's a mystery, but the Sheriff and his accomplice are dead."

"There has to be more to it then that!" Rossi exclaims. "Did you find what King hid in the woods? What was it? Come on we have to have something."

"No." Bond and Harry say at the same time.

"No...What?" DiNozzo asks.

"We did not find anything. It was gone and there were tracks but we were attacked by 7 men who are all dead by the way. I'm not going to hear the end of this…" Bond laments. He was unable to accomplish any part of this mission. The only thing he did right is call Felix, and he caught Potts, thus saving the day. This has really been the worst weekend.

"Seven! How did you?" Morgan starts. Bond interrupts him not wanting to explain much more than is necessary.

"Agent Felix Leiter is on his way to town now with Frank Potts. They know the details and will tell your bosses. As for what the hell is going on here...we really don't know." Bond says in all honesty.

"Who does...Ducky's girlfriend?" DiNozzo asks in a suggestive tone that irks Bond, to the point that he turns around and glares at him.

"Her title is M. Do not make insinuations about her if you don't want to get out and hobble from here, on a broken leg."

"Ok...ok...fine...I gotta say one more thing though, she's a tasty little crumpet to have for a boss. I mean...I wish there were more women bosses...in our line of business...who look like her." Tony stops as he feels Rossi's elbow in his ribs and Morgan tenses on other side of him.

Bond's glare turns icy as it cuts through DiNozzo's attempt at humour.

"Come on...when I first met her as "Emma King" I instantly thought Emma Peel from the Avengers. Now her...in a leather cat suit...made me go through puberty early...but that's normal for DiNozzo men…" DiNozzo looks to Rossi to back him up but sees a worried look on the man's face as he looks at Bond.

Bond continues to glare at the overly talkative man in the back of the car. Harry laughs but says nothing as he continues to drive. Bond's mobile beeps as they make it to the lane of a nice cabin and pull in.

"Wait here." Bond demands as he jumps out of the car. He approaches the cabin with his gun drawn as Harry and the others wait in the car.

DiNozzo whispers under his breath to Rossi. "You see it too don't you?"

"What? The Emma Peel connection...sure I do, but that man is seriously wound tight and especially about her. Overprotection to the point of…"

Harry smiles at Rossi and opens the door to get out. The others follow suit and exit the car to wait for Bond and the others.

Bond enters the cabin and sees two bodies on the floor. M is holding a bag of ice to King's head as he sits on the sofa.

"All clear M?" Bond asks as she turns to look at him.

"Yes and it's about time you showed up! Some bodyguard you are."

"Yes...I know….I know. I've already heard from Q and Tanner about that. The item was not there. Harry and I got a little sidetracked, being attacked by seven nice men in the woods and saving the American agents. They are out in our car eating all the food you brought."

"Keep them outside. I only want Ducky here, to see to Chester and inspect the bodies. The item is in our possession but we don't want the Americans to find it. You and Harry have to find a way to get it out from under the back of the cabin without them knowing."

"How did you manage that?"

"We had a little help from the lost Lieutenant who had to fly out of here the minute he rescued me from the Sheriff."

"How?" Bond asks more than a little upset as he moves in front of King and M on the sofa.

"I don't know...I was still tied to the chair unconscious as they pulled her back there. Look...I know that doesn't make it better or worse...it never happened so let's leave it be Bond."

Bond frowns. "Did the Russian hurt you M?" He looks her up and down for any external signs of injury. M just waives him off as she tends to King's injuries.

"He never had the chance. Fraser took care of both of them." Bond looks at the body by the door to the bedroom and the one in the bedroom. The fact that M took an involuntary trip bedroom did not get by him without bringing a grimace to his face.

"Never mind you can fill us in on the flight home. The Americans want us to come in for questioning but I arranged for a diversion from Felix. He is giving them all the CIA files he could find. That should give us time to get away."

"Wait...tell the American agents that the sons have escaped. They are headed north back to that cabin, but they have money and identification enough to escape the country." M says.

"I will M. King can you call to have the jet brought any closer?"

"I don't think so but I will have a helicopter pick us up here...there should be room enough on the road to collect us. I will make a call."

"Don't you move...I will bring you your mobile." M placed his hand on the bag of ice as she collects his mobile from his jacket over the chair and hands it to him. "Have the jet take off to Canada. We will meet up with it there."

"Good idea, and thank you my dear. You would have made a wonderful nurse."

M smirks and laughs. "I've never been told that before now. Nigel never thought so."

"I think you would look smashing in a nurses uniform." King says as he wiggles his brow at her.

"Stop...seriously...just stop that now!" Bond says as he moves to the door, trying to shake the image of M in a costume from his mind. He looks out the window. "Looks like your good doctor has arrived. Shall I send him in for you to play nurse for?"

"Bond! Yes send him in and try to grab that duffel from the back without them noticing."

/*****\

Ducky stands beside Gibbs. "Jethro. I need a car." Ducky says as he looks up from his phone. He holds his medical bag in his hand ready to go.

Gibbs knows who just called. Gibbs tosses him the keys for the car they arrived in. "Don't let her leave without speaking with us, if you can manage it Ducky."

"I will try my best, but no promises."

Ducky arrives at the location of the Sheriff's cabin. He sees DiNozzo and the others languishing by the car as they sip various beverages.

"Are you three alright?"

"Fine Ducky...hey are there any handcuff keys in Gibb's car?" DiNozzo asks holding up his cuffed hands minus the chain holding them together.

"How on earth?" Before anyone can answer the poor man, Bond exits the cabin and he and Harry move towards him.

"Doctor...King has been hit on the head at least twice do you think you could look at him?" Harry asks as Ducky moves to the car where DiNozzo is searching for keys. Ducky hands him the keys to the car as Tonny hands him his doctor's bag.

"The Sheriff and the German agent from the home are dead. M says the three sons are on the loose and armed with enough cash and false ID to get anywhere. We will look after Ducky and return him later. Bond says as DiNozzo finally finds keys to release the three of them from their metal bracelets.

"Hey now…" Rossi says as Ducky moves to the cabin door. "You think we're that gullible?"

"No, but I think your other men are too bogged down with the CIA and the FBI take over of the town, to find them and they helped murder two good men and kidnap a waitress."

"Still your lot needs to answer for hindering our investigation and hacking into NCIS's systems." Morgan says seriously.

"We did not hinder anything and it was our guidance that served you the culprits on a silver platter. Not to mention rescue you from possible death, when we could have left you for the sons of the KGB to kill you and blame it on someone else." Harry says emphatically.

"Oh, and Q and your Garcia have been chatting amicably all day. Hotchner has taken control of the situation in Franklin and says the waitress may need assistance trapped at Potts' home. You have been there before and can go collect her now." Bond adds.

"He's got us there." DiNozzo says as Morgan and Rossi get in the car Ducky arrived in. "I will radio Gibbs but we should help. Besides, we know where their jet is. There is no way they are taking off without speaking to us first."

They speed off to find Carol-Ann and hopefully the junior accomplices.

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 Standoffs**

The BAU and the other team representatives, sit in the meeting room of the Sheriff's office with Garcia and Abby on the line with them.

Felix gives details from his report on what the CIA has on the disappearance and death of agent McDonald and her partner in 2004. "It was declared a crime of passion and closed according to the agents that investigated with the FBI. It did not seem to fit this situation at all."

Hetty calls her contact in the CIA, Jack ward and he agrees with Felix's information. "The CIA had nothing on the Russian twins and Weisen. They have documents on them, but they did not even known that they were residing in the U.S. They were seen last in Europe in the 1970's." Hetty adds.

"It seems likely that these two former KGB agents were responsible for the death of the CIA agents in 2004, along with Janice and Lara, and the Potts brothers." Hotchner says as he shakes his head.

"We still have no idea why they were here and why they committed the murders they did?" Reid says.

"Do you think the British agents will come in for questioning?" Prentiss asks.

"I trust Ducky to keep them inline but they will not cooperate. When have we ever known another agency to cooperate with us from the start. Ducky has his medical bag and will conduct a preliminary report on the bodies at the Sheriff's cabin" Gibbs adds.

"DiNozzo manage to find the radio and give you an update?" Fornell asks.

Abby can be heard over the comm. _Yes...Tony and the others are in Gibbs car which we have eyes on. They took Carol-Ann to a neighbours and they are taking her into hospital for a check over. They lost their cell phones and guns to those crooked cops, but there are supplies in the trunk...if that is Gibbs' car._

"Yes they have supplies." Gibbs smirks.

"Reid, you Prentiss and McGee go north of the cabin and meet with the coroners. The FBI coroner trucks are on the way for the bodies that DiNozzo says the Brits left behind. It would be great if you could help coordinate agent Fornell?" Hotchner asks.

"I will. Hey, Hetty are you up for another adventure?"

"Might as well. They don't need my help here any longer. Maybe we can discover the mystery item buried in the woods."

"That would be fantastic...show up all the others who have tried and failed. That Bond said he thought it had been moved. They didn't have time to move it far if it was Potts, although he denies it." McGee adds.

"I don't think he's lying about not knowing, but one of his men may have moved it and not said anything. But unfortunately they are all now dead because of the MI6 agents." Reid adds.

"I'm going to meet up with DiNozzo and look for the three missing sons." Gibbs says.

"I will join you Gibbs." Hotchner says and then moves to shake Felix's hand. "Agent Leiter, thank you for bringing this to us."

"Glad to help. I've got to get back now anyway." Felix pulls Hotchner and Gibbs aside while the others head out to accomplish their tasks. "I have to warn you that Bond will not cooperate well at the best of times, but with M here as his primary concern, you will not see them again. Your doctor Mallard will come as close as anyone has ever managed to interviewing M."

"So what you're trying to say, is not to even try to speak with them? We've been hearing this from many sources. That we should be wary of MI6 and let them be, but we still have to try. We owe it to the victim's families to find the truth." Hotchner says with a frown.

"I understand that, but just be careful and don't push him too hard. Bond's bite is as bad or worse than M's bark." Felix shakes their hands and leaves, dialing his phone as he exits the building. Bond answers.

"James...if you want to get that lovely boss of your's out of the country before the FBI holds her for questioning you had better hurry."

/*****\

DiNozzo heads north after contacting Gibbs by radio. The three of them watching carefully for sign of the three younger men involved in all of this. They drive up to the cabins where they were kept earlier and see a SUV.

"Gibbs...you read me?"

 _Yeah...DiNozzo...what's up?_

"Are all the police SUV's accounted for because there is one at the cabin where they held us?"

 _On our way. Don't let them leave._

"Ok." DiNozzo looks to Morgan and Rossi as he parks and they get out and open the trunk. They are limited to shotguns but do find flack jackets.

"How are we doing this?"

Morgan looks at the front of the cabin. "I will go around to the window we escaped through and you two take the front."

"Element of surprise." Rossi says. Morgan heads into the trees to round the building and Rossi and DiNozzo sneak up to the door.

DiNozzo takes the doorknob and nods to Rossi as he readies himself…

The door flies open as the two agents rush in. One of the deputies, Jones pulls his gun as another suddenly throws a duffel bag towards DiNozzo and Rossi. This throws them off balance as the two deputies get the drop on them.

However, Morgan closes in from back room. "Freeze!"

Deputy Thomas is standing further back in the room and he rushes Morgan knocking him to the ground and grabbing the cumbersome shotgun from his hand.

"Out now. Jones screams as the younger Thomas collects his duffel and follows his brother as he rushes out the door. Jones follows shooting the tires of their car as they jump into the SUV.

They take off, in a desperate hurry. Gibbs and Hotchner drive up the road and around the corner, stopping as they see their three men stumble out of the cabin door.

Rossi, Morgan and DiNozzo run towards their car as Gibbs stands in the open door with a questioning look on his face.

"You lost them?"

DiNozzo nods…"the SUV did you see it?"

"Just the dust." Gibbs says as the three jump in and they take off after them.

Garcia we need to follow the three rushing away, and they have the advantage of knowing the area well. They are headed north on the road from the cabin where Rossi, DiNozzo and Morgan were kept."

 _Prentiss is to the north...won't they crash into her?_

"Let her know Garcia." Hotchner says. "We are on the way!"

/****\

After passing the cabins the dirt road begins to whined away from the river where it turns to swamp. As they drive to meet the coroners, the road turns away from the river to round a hill. The road then turns to skirt the ravine where the British tech experts say that Bond and Hart fought off Potts' men.

They park the cars along the hill side of the road and place some cones around the car to indicate to the FBI that is on route.

Tim and Emily stand on the embankment looking down with Fornell and Hetty, as they look down on several bodies strewn about.

"Garcia says that the bad guys are on the loose and off to places unknown. We are to keep our eyes peeled for them." Prentiss tells the others as McGee begins taking pictures of all the bodies and an umbrella riddled with bullet holes.

Fornell helps Hetty down and she examines the umbrella with interest, taking photos of it for herself.

"What was that used for?" Fornell asks.

"I believe it was a shield of some sort. The British agents must have had it and I dare say it saved their lives." Hetty adds.

Reid looks at it critically. "I think it shot something from the tip also."

The see FBI vans arriving. "I will go deal with them." Fornell says as he nods to Hetty and the others.

"These men were killed from whoever was down here in the depression, but the two up here were shot from the road." Prentiss observes.

"Yes, but this one shot from above, was distracted so that someone could dispatch him from behind." Hetty adds.

"Felix said he took out two when he came across the situation, after he took Potts prisoner." Reid adds.

"Hey...look at this!" Tim yells for them from the bottom of the impression in the woods."

Hetty and Prentiss make their way further down the rise, to join him at the bottom.

"A fresh hole in the dirt. It doesn't look like they found anything." Hetty says.

"No...the shovel and duffel are still here. They did know where to look, there are no test digs anywhere." Prentiss adds.

Tim is off wandering the area taking photos as Fornell and the two coroners and four assistants begin making their way down.

"Get enough evidence to pin this securely on Potts and the Sheriff?" Fornell inquires.

"Yes, I think so, but whatever they were looking for was gone when they got here which I believe leads to even more questions." Prentiss says.

"I do love a good mystery." Hetty says to Reid as she clasps her hands.

Above the rise, the road is blocked by the FBI vans. The team can see a large speeding SUV makes its way around the corner above, but it comes to a slamming halt. The vans are too close together and there is no way for them to get through or around because of the ravine to one side and the hill on the other.

"That must be our escapees." Fornell says as he runs up the rise followed by Prentiss, Reid and McGee. Hetty remains below with the medical personnel.

The three men hop out of the SUV, screaming at them to move the coroner's van with guns drawn.

Fornell reaches the top of the rise, just as shooting begins. The two agents left with the FBI vehicles, take cover behind them, as one of the deputies makes his way around to try to get in the vehicle blocking them to move it. Fornell and Prentiss pin him down from their side, as a car comes whipping around the corner behind the SUV blocking them in further.

Gibbs, Hotchner, DiNozzo, Rossi and Morgan spill out and yell for them to stand down. They really have no chance. They are surrounded with no way to escape, however, desperation makes for stupidity at the best of times, and Deputy Thomas starts the FBI truck and begins to drive it straight towards Gibbs and company.

They all open fire. Raining bullets smash the windshield of the van, as the other suspects standing in the open doors of the SUV begin to shoot. The younger Kevin Thomas aims towards Hotchner and Gibbs while Jones shoots towards Prentiss and Fornell as duck below the rise.

Gibbs hits the driver and he veers off into the opposite ditch, as Fronell hits the young man closest to him in the leg. Unfortunately, it is just as someone from Gibbs' direction takes him in the chest and he falls towards the ground.

Prentiss and Reid stop shooting, realizing that this is quickly becoming a kamikaze mission for these three. It may be circumstantial, but these three really do not want to be taken alive for questioning.

"Hold your fire!" Hotchner yells and everyone obeys but the last deputy. Jones stands with his gun gripped tightly in his hands as he scans the area as if deciding what to do...his brother's in arms are dead, and by now he must realize that his father is dead, and or captured.

They can see the hesitation in the man's posture, as they move towards him. He looks at his fallen friends; then a flash of anger on his face.

Gibbs has seen that look before and shoots him in the head, just before he is able to pull the trigger in the direction of Hotchner.

A calm silence washes over the crowd of them. For a few moments no one moves.

Fornell is the first to the SUV as he kicks the gun away from the fallen Thomas and leans down to check for a pulse. The coroners are up over the rise and move towards the stolen van to check the driver Gavin Thomas.

The doctors pull the man out and begin working on him. They do this for a few minutes and stop. Leaning back, one of the coroners says…"too much blood lost." He shakes his head at Hotchner and Gibbs.

"What is it about this case that there is no one left to answer for these crimes?" Prentiss exclaims.

"I don't know." Gibbs adds with a frown as the rest of team gathers on the dirt road.

"Dead men tell no tales." DiNozzo adds as the lot of them look at the path of death and destruction around them.

"It's almost a cult like mentality. They were probably ordered by their fathers not to give themselves up, if they could not escape." Reid states.

"Yes, so we now only have Potts and Carol-Ann to question. Maybe she can tell us something new that we don't know or was doled out to us by the British agents." Rossi says as he shakes his head.

"McGee, Prentiss and Fornell can you stay here with the teams to load the bodies, while we go question Carol-Ann." Hotchner asks.

They all agree, as Gibbs and McGee help Hetty up from the depression where the first shoot out occurred.

"One thing is for certain, whoever claimed that artifact knew exactly where it was. MI6 and Kingsman agents knew exactly where to collect it for their government." Hetty adds.

"So that means...what?" DiNozzo asks confused.

"It means my dear Tony that the mystery is still afoot and that our missing Lieutenant is not so dead or missing after all." Hetty says, as the realization she just presented them becomes clear to all.

/*****\

Hotchner, Gibbs, Rossi and Dr. Reid enter the hospital room an hour later. Carol-Ann is sitting up in bed watching some television.

"Hello Carol-Ann. How are you feeling?" Rossi asks.

"Better thanks. I have a bump on my head and a real dry mouth from the drugs but not bad considerin'."

"You saw who took you?"

"No...the car came out from nowhere and smashed into me. I was dazed and then I woke up in a cabin tied to a bed. I wondered what in God's green earth they would want an old doll like me for? I only saw Frank later on and then I got worried. The entire county knows what that one is like...just like his damn brothers. They told me that you got him."

"Yes we did, and he will be going away for the rest of his life I assure you." Hotchner says.

"Good. Why did they do this?"

"As near as I can tell it was someone in the diner when you told me about proof, a letter or something to one of the dead girls, Lara to her grandparents."

"Yes and I had it...in my purse. No one found it did they?"

Gibbs frowns and goes to out into the hall. He calls Abby and Garcia to have all the cleared officers and agents look for Carol-Ann's purse.

To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 Loyalties**

Ducky enters the cabin and sees M holding something to King's head. Ducky immediately comes around the sofa to sit across from King on the coffee table. He notices ropes around two chairs in front of the fireplace. He also notices the dead body in the back hall leading to the sleeping areas.

"Let me take a look at you Mr. King."

M takes the bag of ice and moves out of the way and into the kitchen. Ducky examines King's head and probes a cut gently with his finger.

"I will try to make tea if I can find any." M says to give the two men some room and some privacy.

"You really should not disturb an active crime scene...Emma...is that how I should address you?" Ducky pauses to look at her. He notices some bruising on her face and stands to look closer.

"Did they hit you?" His fingers gently trace her cheekbones for a moment and then he takes her hands and looks at them and up her arm as far as her oversized shirt allows. "May I?" He asks as his hands move to the buttons of her shirt.

"M is fine." King says with some impatience.

She nods to Ducky as he deftly undoes the buttons to the linen shirt she's wearing. He removes it, leaving her in only the t-shirt she is wearing underneath. M shifts nervously from foot to foot while not meeting his eyes steadily.

King is watching with interest, realizing that he's suddenly just a distant memory. Ducky looks at her arms touching here and there. King meet M's eyes over the doctor's shoulder and he rolls his eyes at her.

"They're only bruises. Besides Ducky, I'm sure, if you're here as a witness you can tell the authorities I made tea. I assume that they will be astute enough to deduce that by the teapot and cups." M says, trying to divert his attention as she picks up her men's shirt and moves to the kitchen.

"King chuckles. "Civilization would crumble without our tea eh doctor?" Ducky turns back to the man, as if realizing that he should be tending to the more injured party and not making time with his pretend wife. He continues to glance over at her from the corner of his eye. He cannot help it, he's bloody well drawn to her, like a moth to the proverbial flame.

Ducky sits on the table across from King again and sighs. "Yes, I suppose you may need one after all this. Follow the light with your eyes please. I am looking for evidence of a concussion."

King smirks understanding the poor man better than he expects. "If I have one doctor, it's only minor." King says aloud. "She is something else isn't she?" he whispers to the doctor.

"I will be the judge of that, unless you're a physician as well as a Kingsman?" Ducky says loud enough for her to hear. "You've suffered the same I take it?" He whispers back.

"No I am not." King says loudly, as he nods in agreement and leans back sighing. "Her agent...Bond is smitten with her also." King continues conspiratorial. "He admitted it to her and shocked the hell out of her in doing so. Bond admitted it to my man Galahad. It's all in the way he watches her….damn...the way we all watch her."

"Are they lovers?" Ducky asks overwhelmingly shocked by this new information.

King shakes his head…"no." He adds quietly. "The lad must have just realized it recently."

King then continues the tale loud enough to be heard by M while making tea. King begins his explanation in normal volume."The two deputies charged me in the woods by the river and I fought them but my head went hard back into a stone."

"That explains the bump on the back of your head but what of your forehead?"

"The second time was the Sheriff your group has been looking for. And with the butt of the gun. The Walther you've been looking for...it is back with him in the bedroom." King decides it's wiser to leave out that it's Malcolm's gun and why the man lies dead in the bedroom.

"Why did he hit you again?" Ducky is suspicious about why M has that bruise on her face.

"I objected him manhandling my...wife….well...M, so he hit me and I went out again. All the while I was tied to that chair."

Ducky looks to the kitchen to see M has set up a tray for tea, but is waiting for the water to boil. "What happened then?"

"You will have to ask M because I came too as she was untying me trying to wake me up."

M enters the room to look at the whispering men with a questioning glance. "Here's the tea such that it is. How is he Ducky?"

"A slight concussion, nothing too severe. Have your doctor check you at home and if any symptoms, dizziness, vomiting or severe headache suddenly attack, go to hospital."

"I will." The three of them sip their tea.

Ducky wishes to dispel the conspiratorial camaraderie between him and King so he begins to ask questions. "You also have a nasty bruise that you seemed timid about showing me, my dear. What happened?"

M looks to King and he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Why are the bodies in the bedroom, better yet did you kill them?" Ducky asks looking at M.

"No...I was taken...dragged...to the back by Vladimir but then his sons and Weisen arrived. The three young ones left to check on your men in the other cabin. Weisen argued about what to do with me…"

"And?" Ducky questions knowing that him taking her back there is evidence enough of his plans...the bastard!

"I fought him but he locked his partner out and he was banging on the door and then I heard shots."

"That explains the bruising on your arms then. Who killed them?"

"007...Bond arrived in time. He and Harry...Galahad, managed to find us with help from Q and Merlin in London. They tell me that Ms. Garcia and Ms. Sciuto were of great assistance also." Mentioning the two women is a discrationary element that M hopes will end some of Ducky's questioning.

"I don't think the powers that be, are going to like that. I hope they do not come down too hard on those girls."

"I will send a letter making sure they understand that my Q branch was feeding them information to use to further this investigation, including the images of the two KGB agent living on their soil. That should prevent too much of a fuss."

"That would be better served if you would all come back to NCIS with me. I notified my man Jimmy earlier to come and help collect these two bodies. I want them on my slab not in the hands of the FBI, or god forbid, the CIA." Ducky says as he places a bandage on King's forehead. "I will go look at the bodies now to confirm your story. We will need your man's gun to compare in the lab while you give your statement."

M and King look at each other and then to the doctor. "Ducky you and I need to have a conversation privately." M says.

/*****\

James and Harry move around the back of the cabin while Ducky's inside with M and King. They find the bag Fraser left easily enough and Bond removes it from under the cabin.

"What is it?" Harry asks.

"I don't know and I'm not about to look. The less we know of this the better. Our orders are to stow it in the car and wait for the helicopter King ordered.

"You're not interested in the least?"

"I am, but I figure M will tell me when she's ready too."

"You are less curious than I expected a double-0 agent to be Bond."

James looks into Harry's smirking face. "I am, but I'm also not willing to fall into her bad books further on this mission."

"Ha...I can understand that. Do you think she will tell us what has been going on?"

"I cannot answer that. I doubt it, but if King manages to sweet talk, or use a guilt trip on her well enough to find out, she may volunteer the information."

They walk to their car and put the bag in the trunk under the chairs and coolers. Bond's mobile rings. It's Q.

 _Bond, I have a man at the hotel to gather your luggage to ship home. Merlin has done the same. The Americans are trying to reach you as they now know the jet took off without you. Ms. Garcia and Ms. Sciuto have asked us to impart upon M to come back to NCIS headquarters for questioning._

"What did you tell them Q?"

 _I told them that it was entirely up to her._

"Good. They will not get far on it...she's done nothing wrong, if anything it's their fault a couple of KGB agents were there to cause all that trouble to begin with."

 _Unfortunately, that is not their view of the matter. I suggest you get moving soon. The American have killed the sons from what Merlin discovered._

"How is he discovering this Q? I assume through less than above board measures."

 _I already warned him 007. He will be removing all traces and stop as soon as the helicopter picks you up. Merlin wants to know if there are any medical issues with King?_

"Dr. Mallard is looking at him now."

 _The NCIS doctor? How do you suppose to get away with him there?_

"I will leave that entirely up to M. Bond out."

Harry leans against the car and closes his eyes. "I'm hungry, I hope they're ready soon." Just then, his mobile goes off and he moves down the lane, signalling Bond to follow. "Time to go."

King appears with a bandage on his head." M walks out behind. "Harry, James could you take Chester to the car please. The helicopter will meet us on the road in a few minutes."

"M?" Bond inquires.

"I need to speak with Ducky in private." Her look was that of a woman, not in the mood to hear an argument.

Bond frowns as Harry helps Chester to the car. "I'll be standing just outside the door M." He says in a serious tone as he glances at the doctor who is looking at him with concern, until he turns and moves back into the cabin towards the two dead men.

"Bond, is that really necessary? Why do you need to be right up against the door...listening to my private conversation." M say a bit put out by his attitude all of a sudden. At least it seems very sudden, on this particular mission. Then again, they have never before been on a mission together.

"I'm your bodyguard and no; I don't trust the good doctor alone with your body."

M rolls her eyes and closes the door on her most irritating agent. Ducky's recording himself as he examine the bodies of Vladimir Scorpius and Wolfgang Weisen.

"You're still here? I would have expected you to have slipped away by now my dear." Ducky's kneeling by the body of Weisen as he glances up at her.

"Did you know from the beginning?"

"What? That you were the headmistress of MI6." Ducky stands to face her with disappointment in his eyes. "In all honesty you blinded me by your presence. Although, I did know that you were not in love with your supposed husband, and likely the lover of his dead cousin, but no...I was a blank to the real you. As I suspect all are in your case. Damn old fashioned of us to **not** think of the possibility. Stupid really, of us not to see you in that vaulted capacity, merely due to your sex. Fools...all of us in that regard. I expect that the King's were likely the closest to knowing the real you...M."

"How can you be so sure of me?" M says flirtatiously.

Ducky can tell that her flirtations do not meet her eyes. Emma King - M or whatever her real name is, has very expressive eyes. She is feeling around to see where exactly his loyalties lie.

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"You realized I saw through most of this, my dear."

She sighs. "I was never very good at flirting."

"Don't sell yourself short, I think you did a superb job. I did actually believe you were interested."

"You knew, or guessed we had some involvement in those deaths in the past."

"Yes. Bullets from the 1960's from a Walther PPK-L series. I was SAS after all, and having a Captain and Commodore from a brand new British destroyer in the backwoods of Virginia. Well, the bells went off. As for my loyalties they are to this job and to unlock the mysteries of the dead." Ducky says as he shrugs and sighs.

The two of them are caught between countries and between past loyalties. "I am sure you're happy to have justice for the death of your lover, but what of the other families. Those women, thirty years ago, do they not deserve the same?"

M's blue eyes flash at Ducky. "I ask that under any oaths you may have taken in Her Majesty's service, that you will keep this involvement between us, or at least downplay it. This is above a top secret mission, about a top secret mission in Britain's past." M waits and watches as the doctor absorbs the information.

"How far back in the past? What's going on?"

"I cannot say. I apologize for my clumsy attempts to distract you. I am not an agent and was not well prepared, or versed in the arts requires to successfully fool you."

"I want to know what is going on and I am positive Jethro and the FBI agents will also, that being said, I did swear an oath to Queen and country a long time ago." Ducky moves to the small kitchen table and opens his bag, looking in as if to find the answer to this quandary.

"I understand, and that is why I hope you will understand that we are leaving now to avoid just that."

"Yes." Ducky looks at her in confusion and she comes to take his hands in her's.

"I'm sorry about all of this but do not try to stop us. I do not want you hurt."

"A little late for that then."

"I didn't expect for you to actually fall for me Ducky...not in so short a time. I would be interested in seeing you...once I deal with burying Malcolm. If you lived in London...I know that this is not going to happen, but if it did, I would be willing. I've never felt so at ease with a man in my life quite honestly."

"I will not leave my home here and although you say that now...there are more men in front of the queue, from what I gather from King. Does that young agent really feel that way for you?"

"I can't even think on that...it's been a shocking revelation on many fronts this mission. Bond's a thorn in my side at the best of times, but that may very well be what he is trying for, just to knock me off guard."

"I agree. But I also believe that man's jealousy could be a dangerous thing. You must be careful how you handle him."

"I think he is grasping for something he knows he cannot, nor should not have."

"I can painfully relate to the lad then. Your feelings for him are undefined solely because this is new to you. Something you never expected and you cannot quantify it logically, yet. Much like me falling for you so quickly, but that does not mean that he and I are false in our appreciation of you. What of King for that matter?"

"Chester...we are like old shoes...it would be comfortable for awhile, but would wear out fast. Bond is the new pair that hurts like hell but looks good on." M laughs as she expresses this carelessly with a man she should be wary of. He does make her feel surprisingly at ease.

"I can imagine...I hate to feel needy and ask, but what would I be?"

"You...you...I don't know? The pair of Wellington's I'm always searching for because I need them, yet I only find them when I'm not ready to wear them."

Ducky smiles at the analogy. "Before you ask...you will always be the other English Rose that got away."

M squeezes his hands and leans in to kiss him. Ducky seizes the opportunity to make it count. He dips her low as he kisses wholly and dramatically like in the movies. The two of them are lost in their embrace so much, that they do not hear the distant sound of a helicopter getting closer and closer.

Nor do they hear the sound of someone clearing his voice in the open doorway.

"Harumph...M...the helicopter is arriving, and Q informs me that we must get away."

Ducky pulls M out of their embrace and straightens up. M straightens her shirt and plays with her hair in embarrassment. "Alright, Bond...I'm coming." She glances shyly back at Ducky and smiles.

Ducky's grin is wide and his eyes twinkle as he winks at her.

"The Americans are on the way to take you in for questioning. I'm sure he was suppose to stall you...and managed quite successfully." Bond says with a deadpan delivery and a glare at Dr. Mallard.

"Is this true Ducky?" M asks feeling the slight sting of betrayal.

"I was asked to request that you stay and to try to keep you from leaving. However, you answered my questions to the best of your ability. I did turn off my phone so that we would not be interrupted." He says in his defence.

"Ducky...I suppose I deserved that for my deception."

"Yes you do my dear. Now we are even." He hands her his mobile and she looks down on it, now on and flashing for missed calls and texts. She quickly enters her initial and enters her private number.

"When you come home, I expect a call. I suppose you will need a cheer up after you spend time with your best friend and his wife." M says with a wink of her own.

"Yes, that I will. I will take you out on the town as long as you are available my dear." Ducky says with a sly glance towards the very stiff agent watching her every move.

"Goodbye Ducky." M turns and walks towards Bond. The sound of the helicopter drowning out the sound of approaching sirens.

Bond takes M's arm as Harry drives right up to the door and waits for them to quickly hop in. They drive down the lane as fast as Harry can manage.

"What took you so long my dear?" Chester asks.

M says nothing but holds on from the wild ride. Chester looks up in the front toward Bond. Bond meet his eyes. "Goodbye kiss."

Chester's eyebrows rise as he looks back at her. "I think you and I need to have a little talk about acting ability my dear. You are my wife after all."

Harry begins to laugh at the absurdity of the situation as does M. Bond and King merely frown and shake their heads.

"I will be so glad to get home." M responds.

Harry accelerates onto the road and races towards the helicopter landing in the clearing in the distance. Once close enough they climb out. M helps Chester to the chopper as Bond and Harry grab their bags.

"Our fingerprints are everywhere...do you think it matters much? Harry asks.

"No, Q always diverts the search when it's flagged in interpol or anywhere else...doesn't your Merlin?" Bond yells over the din.

"I never leave prints." Harry says as he smirks. "Then again we could set it on fire."

"Sounds like my kind of fun but leave it. We don't have time and Q can help Merlin when it comes to fingerprints." They take what they need from the car and climb into the helicopter.

King gives the thumbs up to the pilot and they lift off. They notice the FBI and police vehicles coming at them from towards town. King waves the pilot on impatiently, they need to get out of range and gone before they can identify the helicopter and stop them.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 Losses and Gains**

Ducky is not answering his phone and Gibbs is worried. Abby says that he made it to the cabin but his phone then shut off. Jimmy's on his way to that cabin with the van to claim the bodies.

Gibbs walks over to Fornell. "Can you and Hetty stay here and head back once the coroners are finished?"

"Yeah, sure. What now?" Fornell asks as Hetty joins in on the conversation.

"Not sure, but Ducky's phone is off."

"If he's with MI6 I think it best you go now Gibbs. If you want to catch them before they book it out of here." Hetty adds.

Gibbs nods. "DiNozzo, McGee! We're out of here."

Hotchner approaches after speaking with the FBI agent overseeing the tagging and removing of the evidence. "You're leaving?"

"Yes. You've got this and our medical officer is going over the other two bodies and we're going to help. We can meet you back at NCIS if you want, later."

"Have you had contact with Dr. Mallard? Is he with M and Mr. King?"

"He was but his phone is off, that is why we are going to check. Jimmy and our van is on the way to collect Ducky and the bodies. We will go to gather the evidence."

"We want to question M as much as you do, so I think it best if we follow." Hotchner says.

"Fine, Fornell and Hetty are remaining here, to oversee this mess." Gibbs says as he shakes his head at the scene.

/****\

They drive south towards town and then east on the highway until the turn off towards the cabin. As they approach they can hear the sound of a helicopter. Gibbs speeds up, as Hotchner and his crew follow in an SUV.

The sound of the helicopter becomes louder and louder as they work their way along the winding dirt road. As they turn the last bend they can see a back Audi left open on the road as the helicopter just begins to leave their sight over the trees.

They stop and all pile out looking around. Hotchner's on the phone with someone in DC.

"Do you know where the jet took off to? Do you have any helicopters know flying in the region around Franklin? I see...well let me know if you find anything….thank you."

"I take it that they've slipped the noose?" DiNozzo asks.

"Yes it appears that way." Hotchner says with a less than amused look on his face.

"Boss the keys are in the Audi, do you want me to drive it back to base." DiNozzo says hopefully.

"Fine. I doubt we will find anything of use. Did your guys have eyes on their hotel at all?" Gibbs asks Hotchner, as McGee and Prentiss have a look around the car to see what the British left behind.

"No we didn't. I had eyes on the plane but it took off without them. We want them for questioning but I have a feeling that it will cause an international incident if we actively chase down that helicopter."

"I agree." Rossi says as he sighs. "We can write a stern letter to MI6 to be filed directly in the garbage likely."

"That may be true, however we could bring in a member from the British consulate and question them regarding this. That will alert their government to what is going on. If they did not know already." Reid adds.

"Even if we do, nothing will come of it." Morgan says crossing his arms and leaning against Gibbs' car. "This case is going to amount to a pile of paperwork for all involved."

Gibbs just nods. "Let's go help Ducky." They climb into their cars DiNozzo, McGee and Prentiss get in the Audi and drive the mile down the lane to the cabin of the late Sheriff of Franklin.

/****\

They met with Ducky who is still busy with helping Jimmy place the bodies in bags and gathering up equipment.

Before Jethro can even ask Ducky say, "yes...yes...I know Jethro. Can we all just get these bodies back and then we can speak of it all."

Gibbs can tell that Ducky is worn out and very tired looking. "Ducky? Are you alright?"

Ducky pauses picking up his medical bag and sighs. "I will be." He pats Jethro's arm as he walks past with Jimmy and the others helping carry the bodies to the NCIS medical van.

Ducky climbs in with Jimmy and heads out. McGee and Prentiss are inside taking photos as the rest join them.

"We should bag that tea pot and cups for prints." Rossi says. "They definitely just used them."

"It won't do any good, they will not be in any system we can access." Hotchners says defeated. "We should head back to NCIS and get a report ready for director Vance and Chief Strauss."

Gibbs frowns. "We've got the murders and the killings will stop. Hetty and Fornell are headed back to base and the FBI has the town and the other bodies."

"All done here Boss." McGee says as he holds up his camera.

"Fine everyone go get something to eat and meet back at NCIS."

"What about Carol-Ann?" Rossi asks.

"She will call us if they find her purse and they will send the letter to us, for now we are done here." Hotchner answers.

/*****\

Gibbs joins Ducky in the morgue. Jimmy suddenly finds something else to do in the building.

"Ducky, what's going on?"

"Well I have the two dead KGB agents and I think Vance has notified the Russian government to see if they would like to claim them. The mother's of the three sons who died were located. They are taking care of the arrangements for them and generally in a state of shock as to what happened."

"They didn't know?"

"About the KGB...no they didn't know. The reportedly left after years of abusive behaviour and their sons were in their teens by that time. I assume that director Vance has made inquiries with the United Kingdom's Embassy?"

"Yes and they're stonewalling us. Hetty figured that the earth was already disturbed at the sight and Potts corroborated that Bond and Hart did not have anything with them as his men attacked."

"I do hope he's going away for a long time Jethro?"

"Yes, he is." Gibbs says as the elevator doors open to reveal agent Hotchner.

"Hello, my team is all packed up and ready to leave. Abby and Garcia have removed any intrusions into their systems. Including the back door microphone triggered by Merlin."

Gibbs sighs. "I hate working with other organizations, but I have to say that your group is solid. Not a big fan of MI6 and the Kingsman...or men whatever they are."

"No me neither. Our directors have asked for more information formally, but I am not holding my breath. I will send you a copy of my report such that it is. We have an alert out on the missing Lieutenant still but if he's been hiding this long…"

"Yeah, I doubt we'll find him. It makes me wonder if he got whatever it was to MI6 before they took off." Gibbs says as he looks at Ducky.

"I did not see another man nor did I see any packages. They did not take anything when I was there but could very well have removed it before."

"Or when M had you distracted." Gibbs says with a smirk.

"Jethro." Ducky frowns. "I wasn't that bad."

"Oh you had it bad for her Ducky...I could tell."

"I'm sorry doctor Mallard but we could all tell."

Ducky blushes. "Speaking of which Jethro, I'm considering taking the week off and flying to London."

"Really? Why so soon Ducky?"

"Well I would like to go to the funeral. And I suggest that if the two of you want more information, London may be the best place to start. All the people to ask will be at the funeral, in a very public setting, if you know what I mean."

Gibbs and Hotchner look at each other and back to Ducky who's smiling smugly at the two of them.

"I will talk to Vance."

"And I will talk to Strauss. Good idea doctor. We can ask them what we want on their turf and possibly gain an interview with the First Lord of the Sea."

The three men make their way upstairs for the teams to say goodby. Vance's there to send them off as well as Fornell. Hetty caught a flight to the west coast a short while ago. McGee and Prentiss just came back from dropping her off at the airport.

There are handshakes and some tears exchanged between Abby and Garcia who are basically soul mates at this point. Hotchner thanks them for all the help and tell the rest of the teams of their plans to go to London. In order to chase down some answers about Fraser and the item buried in the woods outside Franklin.

"I for one would like to know why all these people died. And over what exactly, were the British secret service and the KGB fighting over? Not to mention, still killing for all this time later." Hotchner says as the team nod in agreement.

Vance agrees and Gibbs and Ducky will accompany Hotchner to London. Gibbs and Hotchner will only stay a couple of days but Ducky will make a vacation of it. Gibbs knows he has old friends there and then there is M.

"Before your group leaves agents, could you give me a rundown on exactly what happened?" Vance asks.

"Basically what we think happened, the KGB stayed in Franklin infiltrating the police department in order to continue searching for the item and the lost Lieutenant." Gibbs says.

"We do not know if the British family received said item at some point. James Bond killed the two KGB agents who took Chester King and M, presumably to question about the item." Hotchner adds.

"We were forced to kill the brainwashed sons or they would have run us down." Rossi says.

"Franklin is in need of a few good men to replace the rotten ones who were there." DiNozzo adds.

"Merlin and Q branch hacked us and dropped information in the KGB...but the sneaks bugged us and were also listening in through Garcia's computer' microphone. They sent us an apology and we tightened our seals." Abby adds nervously. "I really think that they were trying to help. All of the stuff they sent was important."

"Yes and even though they used aggressive means...we were really at a standstill in the investigation until they did." Garcia says in their defence.

"Yes but they could have just approached us." Morgan adds.

"Not really. They were not here in any official capacity. It was personal. There is still the question of why the Commodore was out in Franklin to begin with?" Prentiss says.

McGee shakes his head. "Ziva and her father really broke this case for our side and then it just so happened that the old MI6 files on the KGB agents showed up."

"And that was just because they bugged the place and knew all about our part of the investigation." DiNozzo claims. "Maybe the missing purse and letter will at least clear up why they went to Franklin."

"Be that as it may, with a case this old and the lack of forensic information, if the unsubs had not killed those two CIA agents we would have never drawn the conclusion that they remained in the area all those years." Reid explains.

"There is enough in this case to write a book." Rossi comments as he clasps his hands together rubbing them together and smiling.

Garcia laughs. "Will you give us each credit for our parts in it sweetie?"

"You bet doll face."

The group laughs. Fornell stands ready to leave. "One thing that I would like to know is a little bit more of your private time with the head of MI6, doctor."

The group turns towards a slightly embarrassed Ducky. "I have told what I was told and the questions I asked M and King about the attack. Nothing seemed amiss and I handled the bodies just like I would any other. They were both shot in the head much like an assassin...in this case Bond. No one came forward with the actual gun Bond used to kill them. He and Mr. Hart remained outside while I was attending Mr. King. The Sheriff had the Walther PKL that we were looking for. That gun was used to kill the Potts brothers, the two women, the two CIA agents, Owens and Malcolm King."

"Why did Bond kill them do you think?" Abby asks innocently.

"Having seen the placement of the bodies and interviewing the witness, M was in a compromising situation in the back of the cabin...Bond made it to her... them in time to prevent...both their deaths."

The unsaid implications of what Ducky is saying washes over the group as they nod in understanding. Bond prevented a sexual assault in killing those men.

"That may be, but M could have given the order from the beginning to erase those men just for revenge, or to cover up their espionage in the late seventies." Morgan says.

Ducky frowns. "Yes she very well could have. However, from the physical evidence, I believe it was a case of self defence in the end. King escaped with a minor concussion but he could have been killed, had M not distracted Jones as well as the arrival of Weisen and their sons."

"What about what M told you about Potts?" Gibbs asks Ducky.

"Yes apparently Carol-Ann was presented as a gift for the man, for dealing with our agents."

Looks of disgust cross the faces of all those present.

Vance addresses the lot of them. "Although this is a less than satisfactory ending, to a greater mystery involving these recent and past deaths in Franklin. I would like to say that you've all done an amazing job on this. Gibbs you and Ducky go with Hotchner and catch that funeral. See what you can find out. I have already spoken with our liaison at MI6 and they know nothing of this case. M is apparently on private vacation and agent Bond is listed as bodyguard. He did find it strange that a double-0 elite agent was playing bodyguard, but that was as far as he could, or desired to dig. He wouldn't even rise to the bait, nor comment on my surprise at M being on a mission."

"I bet they had never heard of the Kingman organization either." Hotchner adds shaking his head.

"No. They haven't." Vance answers.

The BAU departs and Gibbs tells his team to go home. Vance goes up to his office, but Ducky lingers behind.

"I know you're not telling us everything and I will respect your privacy on this Ducky. I'm just concerned that she's taking you for a ride."

"I know Jethro. I told you all the information that was pertinent to this case."

"You didn't mention that she was sleeping with King."

Ducky's brows rise in surprise. "Which one?"

Gibbs smirks. "The dead one. She hates his cousin...well a bit. I think there is a long sordid tale between the two of them and she's still holding a grudge."

"Jethro, you know you would have made an excellent profiler."

"Yeah. I don't. I just know people."

"You read them better than you give yourself credit."

Gibbs just smiles and grabs his keys. "Better go home and pack something nice Ducky. After all; you may have a night out with the one person who actually knows what the hell happened here this week."

Ducky smiles and heads for the exit.

To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 Home

note: I apologize for the switch in tenses but I am trying to correct my bad habits and I hope it does not detract from the story as a whole.

* * *

Olivia was bone tired by the time she reached her flat. It was very nice to be home.

She spent her day cleaning up messes at work. M spoke with the Prime Minister and the First Lord of the Sea at Whitehall, that afternoon.

During their flight home from the Bahamas, she wrote her report. leaving much of it out until she could speak directly with the Prime Minister.

To her annoyance Chester merely laughed at her while she's doing it. Damn him, for not having to answer to anyone for anything. Except for the bill that is. Chester King would pay for everything on this trip.

Chester had been pestering her with calls for a dinner date already. He insisted that she sat at the front of the church, with what is left of the King family. M felt it would be too much to handle. The funeral of her lost love. She hardly wanted eyes looking at her during the ceremony. She could just imagine the rumours about her, with either Malcolm, or worse Chester.

"I need a bloody vacation." M said to herself.

The Prime Minister was happy with the outcome overall. He told the American Ambassador to continue telling the Americans that they were only there to pick up a dead relative, and nothing more. He would personally contact agent Fraser and the RCMP to give them a quiet thanks for his assistance.

M also left Fraser a message and her number, but it turned out he had 'gone fishing'. Next week she would find the time to speak to the man further about 1979.

The funeral was the day after tomorrow and she had a massive list of things that needed to be done at work before then. She scooped up the stack of mail by her front door and found a letter from America that stood out.

It was from Malcolm and her heart suddenly clenched in her breast. Not even moving from the front hall, she nervously opened the letter to see his elegant handwriting and her heart fluttered in remorse and nervousness. M tossed her keys and purse on the hall table as her eyes devoured the text.

They would be burying him soon and now...now she had something from him that was only a week old. Only a week ago he lived...he thought of her and wrote this. She had only guessed about much of what had gone on in Virginia. She didn't know the core details of what actually took place.

The added reason Malcolm King was in those woods and was now dead.

 _Dear Olivia,_

 _My love if this reaches you and I have not returned, I need you to know why I went to Virginia, so soon after the beginning of our relationship. I know it's strange in this day to put pen to paper but I wanted you to have something of me should the worst happen._

 _You already had some idea why I was there in 1979. A lieutenant from the North masquerading as a lieutenant in the US navy was providing us with the equipment our navy needed to detect submarines. The equipment came directly from Canada, he did not steal it, but rather just transported and hid it while waiting for our arrival._

 _I met with our Canadian compatriot who had a rucksack with what I was to take home with me. Captain Edwin Smith and I went to a bar with our guide the Canadian lieutenant and a marine private named Owens. He knew a girl who worked there. They were from the same small town, not far away in Virginia._

 _The night was cool and clear as we drove towards the small Virginia town called Franklin. Owens was the driver, as he had lived in the area. While at the pub, the girl: a pretty blonde woman named Lara...if I remember correctly; spoke to Owens of the abusive relationship she was trying to escape. She asked if he and the rest of us would mind taking the trip with her friend. The friend, Janice was a redhead, who also showed bruises on her face and arms from her lover._

 _The Lieutenant tossed his bag in the back of the truck and sat back there with the captain allowing the two girls and me to cram into the front. They left that disaster and Lara claimed that they could start again in Franklin. Her grandparents needed help and they had an idea that perhaps they could help with a retirement community. It would be a fresh start and a chance at a better life. Her uncle owned a cabin outside of town that she used on occasion and since it was late, we could stay there overnight if we wished._

 _The lieutenant said he would help and I gave the girls all the money I had in my pockets as did the Edwin. I told them it would be wise to begin a business of it, assisting senior citizens with their chores would be a wonderful career choice for them both. It was a shame what the two of them had to go through._

 _This was where the disaster truly began: Please don't get the wrong idea about these women or our intentions. What choice did we have but to follow along?_

 _Something went amiss when two KGB and a German agent that I recognized from the shipyard spotted us in the bar. Fraser knew that they were bad news; he had word from a friend at MI6 about them possible arriving on a ship and I knew we had to wait and to get away from their prying eyes._

 _Taking the girls to Franklin was somewhat fortuitous for the exchange. However, I thought we slipped them when we dropped the navy jeep off and changed to Owens' truck. We picked up some lager with the implied intent to have a party and headed back to Cat's bar to pick up the girls._

 _I was wrong._

 _They must have followed us somehow or questioned the bar owner finding out the girl was from Franklin._

 _Once we made it to the cabin, the lieutenant and I insisted that we have drinks. We only had drugs enough for the other two which we had to divide for the girls so that he could demonstrate the device and I could stow it and take it back with me._

 _We left the drugged unconscious Captain and Private in the cabin and put the girls in the back of the truck to sleep. We thought it would be a plausible excuse should they wake up and find us missing that we were enjoying the company of the women. Honestly, I really hoped it wouldn't come to that, but it was worse._

 _While we were in the woods with the equipment, someone stole the truck with the women in the back. We thought they may have awoken and headed back to the cabin, so we buried the satchel and marked location by trees and proximity to the road and began walking back._

 _When we returned, there were two Russian brothers and East German agent trying to beat information out of the drugged private and captain. We shot at them and I killed one and hit one in the leg and we fought them hand to hand. The one I wounded wrestled me to the ground and stole my service gun. I was in a daze when they tried to shoot me with my own gun, but it was out of ammunition._

 _Fraser continued fighting them. Having been uncovered and from what I assume the leader killed, the enemy ran. Fraser shot at their vehicle and hit the tyre. We knew they wouldn't get far so we piled Edwin and Owens into the back of his truck and noticed that the girls were missing._

 _I had no idea what to do and in a panic we headed towards the town when we found the abandoned car. We searched the area, which was added only slightly by moonlight and the torch Fraser had. What we discovered; I will never forget._

 _Bodies. Four of them and two were the poor girls, lying naked on the side of the embankment. Those poor girls were escaping their brutal lives in the city, only to be assaulted and shot. The KGB must have taken the vehicle of the half naked men we found by the bodies of Lara and Janice. I realized that Owens was lucid in the back and saw the bodies in the ravine._

 _We left immediately and headed back to base. We were all bruised and abused from fighting with the KGB and I told Fraser that I would explain what I could to Edwin, if he could kept Owens quiet about what happened. It was my intention to go back for the bag, but the dead woman could lead back to us, which would have resulted in a criminal investigation. We fled back to the sea and Britain._

 _I came back because I needed to see Owens again after his son called to say he was having lucid moments. He spoke of hearing Russian spies and then the girls dying in the woods. The drugs must have worn off a bit and he had some memory of the events that transpired in the woods. I notified the Admiralty and was told to go find what we buried and finally bring it back._

 _Although that technology is now old, it cannot be detected and our government wants something found off the shore of Ireland. I think you know what they were trying to hide, before 1982 limitations expired and the documents became public. This will become an issue again by 2012. An embarrassment is to be avoided between what our government has always explained to our allies, the Americans._

 _It's always about saving face even at the extent of lives. I will always feel guilty about my part in what happened to those girls. I refused commissions and remained in contact with Owens helping out financially here and there as I could, when his wife had cancer._

 _It is my belief that the KGB never left and those two men, stayed to find what we buried in the dark all those years ago. Owens was convinced he was being watched for years and after hearing about the serial killers...who took the girls, I was shocked. The chances of such a crime intersecting with our clandestine exchange, and the attack by the East German and Russian spies are astronomically slim._

 _I found out their identities over the years and they were part of the many missing agents that never went back after the fall of communism. The Scorpius brothers and Wolfgang Weisen, an East German, you may have files on them in your systems. I still had no idea where they went after the attack in 79. They are likely still alive in the United States somewhere._

 _I know I could have asked you for help darling, but our relationship was new and I didn't want you to think I was in anyway using our personal relationship for self gain. I hope this is for naught and I will be cradled in your arms telling you this story in person._

 _If not, please know how strongly I've felt about you since we were teens. I have been so happy these few months, yet at the same time, sad that you had to lose Nigel for us to be together. He was a good man. I would have done everything in my power to prevent you from marrying my blow hard cousin back then. Especially when I knew that Chester always assumed that you would be his. The only reason I asked you out so inappropriately after the funeral was to beat Chester to it._

 _However, if this reaches you and I have died...Chester is a blow hard, but he became a better man over his years with the Kingsman. I know for a fact that all his failed relationships were a result of you getting away. It was the biggest mistake of his life, but I'm thankful for it. If just so that you and I could move beyond our friendship for the time we had._

 _I hope to see you soon Olivia. I look forward to your answer to that important question that I asked you._

 _All my love,_

 _Malcolm King_

She couldn't stop the tears that ran down her face as she tried to process everything in his letter. It was only when she heard a noise that she turned to the sound to see an intruder in her flat, yet again.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 A Dinner And A Funeral**

 _ **This is it the final chapter!**_

 _ **Thank you to all who have read and a big thank you to all those who commented and stuck with this long story. I hope you enjoyed it, despite me trying to get my tense changes under control.**_

* * *

" _What the bloody hell are you doing here!?"_

James Bond was standing in her living room looking at her with concern. "I wanted to check up on you M. What's the matter?" He could see that she was holding a letter and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Nothing! And everything." M handed Bond the letter and walked away from him into her kitchen, while drying her eyes. Bond followed her while reading the letter Malcolm King sent from the United States.

M put the kettle on for tea. "I'm very sorry M. I came here to ask if you would like me to accompany you to the funeral?"

"Why?" M said with a great deal of sadness. "It's not your job and you never met him."

"I thought I would be supportive...and…"

"What's really going on here with you Bond? What do you see this flirtation of yours coming too?"

"M...I know you need to lash out at someone, but I think of you as a friend at least."

"A friend? What kind of friend?" M asked suspiciously. She heard her mobile go off and went to her bag to retrieve it.

Bond took over making the tea as M looked at her messages. "I was hoping that we could be friends at least. Look; I don't want to burden you with my feelings in this time of turmoil, but I didn't know you had a secret lover when the trip began. I was mainly there to keep his cousin's hands off you."

M sat down at the table as Bond brought the tea to the table and joined her. "You did manage to keep Chester's hands off me, but I wasn't worried about him." M signed sadly. "You were to be my bodyguard, and it took the unexpected rogue colonial agent from the past to save me." Bond looked down at the table, unable to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry I could not get to you sooner M. That was a mistake, leaving you alone. I knew it at the time...I protested, but Chester assured me that you would be safe."

"Forget it Bond. It's over and Scorpius never had the chance to…"

"I don't think I will be able to forget it M. I'm sorry." Bond interrupted. Still smarting from the fact that Scorpius could have assaulted M while he was busy releasing the American's.

"The Americans are coming here to look for answers, Ducky messaged me. The Prime Minister wants to give away nothing. I definitely do not want to give away Fraser's involvement."

"The American's may just figure it out on their own."

"That is what I'm hoping, but we have been ordered not to say anything. The case is closed. We just have to literally bury the ashes of Malcolm King."

"I will be there in the background at least, as part of the security detail."

"Fine, but the contents of that letter are to stay private."

"Will you tell Chester?"

"I haven't decided. I want to burn it but…"

"It's your last connection to him."

"Yes. I know that I can trust you to be discreet. Don't ever let me regret that assumption."

"I won't M."

"And Bond…"

"Yes, M?"

"Stop breaking into my flat at night. People will talk." M said flatly as she looked at him over the rim of her tea cup.

Bond smiled as he raised his eyebrows at her. "I know ma'am, but I keep hoping."

M rolled her eyes at him as she finished her tea.

* * *

Ducky tried to sleep during the flight, but he was surprisingly excited. It wasn't this dead case so much as having a private dinner with M. He knew he shouldn't get too excited, it will likely not lead anywhere, but that kiss they shared...it was something.

Agent Hotchner and Gibbs were in deep discussion, in whispered tones about how to handle this political situation. The state department had already contacted them with the instruction not to push too far, but to get what answers they could.

The funeral was tomorrow and they would linger on the fringes, to not disturb the grieving family. M messaged him and they would have dinner tonight after Ducky got some rest, if he can rest. A long distance romance was never in the cards between them, but he wanted to spend time with her regardless. Was it wrong that he felt like a teenager with a crush on his first girlfriend? At his age, it seemed ridiculous.

The plane landed a few hours later at Heathrow and Ducky got almost no rest. Jethro looked serious, as did agent Hotchner.

"Here we are in London, the greatest city in the world and you two look like you would rather be in prison. It isn't that bad is it?"

"No, Ducky it's not." Hotchner says. "Well except for the line to clear immigration."

Jethro looked at Ducky. "There is a fast line for you Ducky."

"Yes; well I will wait for you on the other side." Ducky moved to the other line and quickly moved through customs.

Hotchner and Gibbs were not armed and traveling only as civilians for this trip. It was a fact-finding mission and nothing more. Nothing more to them, however for Ducky this was personal. Gibbs had never seen Ducky so animated about a woman before. And what a woman to fall for.

While waiting in line to enter the country, Gibbs thought about the situation between Ducky and M. She was the head of MI6 for crying out loud. Gibbs just hoped that M didn't manage to take Ducky away from them. It would not be the same at work without him.

DiNozzo had been vocally day-dreaming about his spy fantasy, since he found out about M's position at MI6, suggesting that M was an agent provocateur in the 60's. Regaling them all with scenarios about Kingsmen and MI6 battling it out with the KGB. All of NCIS was a buzz about their infiltration.

Ziva had returned home and they were filling her in on the case, with the added bonus of Tony's fantasy version of the time M came to NCIS. "I did not think that M was ever an agent. My father said she was a top analyst in her youth, then a section head and then finally M. I for one am extremely glad to see that a woman rose to such heights in national security."

"Me too!" Abby exclaimed.

"Ziva; let Tony live in his little fantasy world. It's not like he ever stood a chance with her."

"Hey! Not nice Timothy McWrongbottom. I could have charmed her...but...but others...and Ducky...especially Ducky, got there first." Di Nozzo said in his defence.

"Ducky are you ready to go?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes I am."

"Hotchner and I have a short meeting with Vance and then we will get going."

"Oh...I better go get your tickets." Abby said as she darted from Tim's desk to the elevator.

Hotchner informed Vance and Gibbs that he had received word that the purse of Carol-Ann was found. The letter within was from the grandparents telling the victim that she could come home and live with them, if she could help take care of the property.

This was the reason they took those girls to Franklin. It does not explain why they had to die like that. It now made sense why they made the trip with an old friend that just happened to walk into Cat's bar.

* * *

Ducky sat on a bench waiting for the other two men to make it through customs and immigration. He was lost in his own thoughts again and they seemed to be increasingly centred around M.

Before they left for London, Tony's fascination with M had become worrisome to Ducky. Tim exclaimed that Di Nozzo was over the moon for a woman old enough to be his mother.

Ducky calmly informed DiNozzo that Ziva was correct and M was not an agent, but an analyst in her past, but DiNozzo refused to believe it. In his mind M was garbed in a seductive ball gown, driving an Aston Martin to make her first kill as 007-he knew that was Bond's code from speaking with MI6 in London. There was a wistful look on Tony's face, as he continued to describe the colour and style of the dress she was wearing. With a cigarette in the elongated black holder, held in her small gloved hand, as she leaned against the bar and sipped on her martini. All the while, her eyes scanned the room for her mark. The imagery was steeped in stories and film, making Ducky fondly remember the 1960's.

"That is quite the picture Tony." Ziva said. "Ducky you are a very lucky man to have spent time alone with the _Queen of spies_ , as my father calls her."

"Yes, my dear. I know and I am looking forward to seeing her again. Although, Anthony has me concerned."

"Why is that Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"I don't want any more competition." Ducky said as he winked at her. Timothy and Ziva laughed with him.

"I give up Ducky. I knew it was never meant to be between me and the British femme fatale and me. She is a woman of mystery, exceptional good looks and excellent taste in gentlemen."

"Thank you Anthony."

Abby came rushing into the bullpen with a package for Ducky. "Here are all the tickets and your hotel room. Are you going to see other friends or M right away?" Abby asked excitedly.

"I will hopefully take M out tomorrow evening for dinner before the funeral. I will see Angus and Maggie Clarke as soon as we get to the hotel."

"They are the owners of the hotel?" Abby asked.

"Yes and that's why I requested it. They have a lovely restaurant there and I hope to take M."

"Are you taking the fair M to meet your friends Ducky?" McGee asked

Ducky smiled, "yes; I was hoping to introduce her."

"Ducky you sly dog you. Hey, you're coming back here aren't you?" Di Nozzo asked suddenly worried.

"Yes; yes. Why would I stay?"

Tony looked at Abby, Tim and Ziva, "well...you know. You meet an incredibly sexy woman from home and you have friends there...and you're in a hotel restaurant. Things get heated over dinner and drinks…and.."

"Tony! Not everyone has a spy movie stuck in their heads." Ziva said as she slapped his arm. Abby was becoming upset, Ziva could tell.

Abby looked so distressed that Ducky took her hand. "I promise you that I will be back here to work in a week. I've been meaning to go home for an age and this case just moved it to the forefront of my mind."

"I bet." Tony said with a sly smile. "Dark blue eyes and a power suit, red lips and red nails. Pretending to be the wife of the mysterious head of a super secretive spy ring of Knights of the Round Table." Tony heaved a sigh, appearing blissful in the memory of their attractive visitors.

Ducky smiled. "She was...something." He said wistfully. "I could do without King Arthur intruding from time to time though. He will obviously be at the funeral since he is a close relative of the deceased."

"I'm sure you will do fine Ducky. You are a very charming man." Ziva said as he gave him a goodbye kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Ducky hugged Maggie as they approached her at the front desk of the hotel. She had been waiting for his arrival. She greeted his travelling companions with a smile and had the concierge find their rooms.

"Ducky so nice to see you. I'm so glad you came. Angus is in a meeting but insists meeting you in the bar later for drinks. Your friends are more than welcome as well."

Gibbs and Hotchner took their key cards for their rooms "We will have to get some rest in, but perhaps later tonight, my dear." Ducky said. "I need a reservation for two at the restaurant." Ducky turns to the concierge and asked if it had been made. The man smiled and said it had.

"A table for two, Ducky?" Maggie looked a bit shocked at that piece of information. Gibbs had the sudden impression that Maggie Clarke was far closer to Ducky than he ever let on before. The best friends wife...ain't that a kick in the pants.

"Yes, my dear. I recently met a woman from London, named Emma Bond and she agreed to meet me the next time I came home." Ducky stated.

"Well, I'm sure Angus will just be thrilled that you've brought someone. Will we meet Emma?" She asked, showing great interest in this other woman. "After at the bar for drinks?"

"I cannot say yet. M may have to get home early as she has an...event to go to tomorrow morning."

"So she is from London but you met her in Virginia?" Maggie enquires.

"Yes; she was part of a case we were working on and the reason the three of us are here now."

"Oh, Donald; are you are mixing business with pleasure?"

Ducky smiled. "Yes...I hope I am. We will get settled and I will see you later my dear." Ducky kissed the woman on the cheek and the three men moved to the lift to find a bed for a few hours.

"So Ducky?" Gibbs said with his brows up in question. "Mrs. Clarke is an old friend too? Not just the husband?"

"No; the three of us together were a set in university. I was the one she said no to." Ducky left it at that and Jethro and Hotchner gave a nod in understanding, as they take in the posh hotel. She had picked the man with the most money, poor Ducky.

* * *

M entered the hotel and looked around. Bond was likely here spying on her. No doubt he bullied Tanner into giving him her dinner plans with Ducky. At least she had not seen him yet.

M saw Ducky waiting in a chair reading a paper. He stood up the second he saw her, his eyes lit up and they embraced when she reached him.

A chaste kiss on the cheek this time. M had been worried that he may have tried to take it too far like in that cabin in Virginia. Not that the kiss they shared hadn't been nice...it was...but with everything going on, M felt quite overwhelmed. Christ why was she so nervous. She had stared down countless politicians and men of military command, but meeting Ducky had caused a fluttering in her stomach. Her dating Malcolm had just seemed like being with an old friend but this…

M followed him into the restaurant and her eyes darted around the room taking in everything. A trained eye looking for danger. Looking for a 00 agent spying on her. Now that could be part of the problem. Was her nervous reaction a symptom of being on a date with an interesting man, one with whom she could very well develop feelings for, or was it excitement because 007 could be watching her? The idea that he followed her here both angered and excited her a bit.

The waiter brought water as a couple made their way forward. M was still wearing a navy suit from work as she came directly from there, but it did compliment her and make her feel more confident in what she was about to do.

"We are sorry to intrude Ducky." The man said. "But when Maggie told me that you asked to dine alone with a woman you had met, I just had to come see the lovely woman myself. I do have to say old man...you have outdone yourself this time." He said looking over M appreciatively.

Ducky stood and embraced his friend. M stood for the introductions. So this was the best friend, the one that stole the love of Ducky's life. The woman was tall and thin, but still lovely. M smiled sweetly and became her alias Emma Bond with ease.

Angus Clarke was a tall handsome man, who had the air of someone who had always enjoyed his place in society, but was still envious of Ducky's talents as a doctor. Not to mention the attention his wife gave his best friend. M thought the man handsome, but somehow he seemed less trustworthy and honourable than Ducky. It was just an instinct on her part, but Maggie was not happy with him. She chose money over love.

Ducky reminded M so much of Malcolm, even more so than Chester who even though they looked alike, Chester reminded her of this man Angus.

Angus and Maggie promised to meet them later for drinks in the bar.

"So Ducky, something tells me that I just met the one that got away."

Ducky smiled. "I knew you would know the second you met her. Yes; that is Maggie alright. We have settled into a friendship over the years that is comfortable."

"I see, much like the one I had with Malcolm."

Ducky paused taking a sip of his water with that remark. "Well, I suppose…"

"Ducky, you are a wonderful and sweet man, but you remind me of what I have lost. That coupled with the recent drama and long distant living arrangements, I have to be completely upfront with you. This will never work. We would in another time and another place, if we had met each other first. I think you know this as well."

"Yes." Ducky frowned. "I do, but I still wish…"

"I know." M said shaking her head and sighing. "But wishes are not my life."

The waiter came and brought some wine, a gift from the owners and they ordered dinner.

"Will you end up with the other King?"

"I don't think I will end up with anyone Ducky and that doesn't bother me. I don't need someone to validate my existence. I am who I am. An old cantankerous woman who runs an agency with an iron fist."

Ducky laughed. "You paint an evil picture of yourself but I see something quite different my dear. I see a resolute devotion to people you work for, and with the job you have and that is not bad. Give romance a chance again. After you overcome the grief of losing the Commodore. I will still be where I was and you have my number should you ever need me for anything."

The waiter intruded with their salads and some bread. He topped up their wine glasses and left them to continue speaking.

"Thank you for understanding Ducky and for what it's worth, she was and is a fool."

"No she did what she needed to do for her and I hope she does not regret it. I do not regret the life I have lived so I hope she doesn't. What of your agent?"

"Which one?"

"You know the one I'm talking about. What are you planning to do about his infatuation?"

M sighed and looked down at her salad. "I don't know how to handle that situation."

Ducky's brows furrowed. "What do you want to do? Do you feel attracted to him?"

"I'm sorry Ducky, but I can't...I can't discuss this...any of this with you. I cannot tell you what I know of the case and you can tell agent Hotchner and Gibbs that they will get absolutely nowhere with the First Lord of the Sea and the Admiralty."

"Really, I was not going to bring up the case at all, I considered it off the table between us."

"You and I both know that is not true and that is a reason for you coming here immediately after we left. I don't believe that it was just you personal desire to see me that made you follow me back to London."

"True, speaking of which, how did you manage to escape and get back here?"

"We took the helicopter that claimed us to the Bahamas of course."

"Ah, I thought as much."

They both ate the rest of their salads in silence. The waiter brought the main course, but the mood had changed and Ducky had practically lost his appetite.

"I would give it a try you know."

"What?"

"Us...I am willing to move back…"

"No! Sorry, I didn't mean to be so abrupt, Ducky. You don't want to leave your job and your friends. You would resent that you had too and I'm frankly, not worth the effort. I do not love you and your infatuation will fade. They always do. If there is one thing age teaches us, it is that what seemed like the end of the world when we were young, is nothing in the grand scheme of life."

"I suppose you're right. So what does that make us?"

"Acquaintances and friends, but that is all we can ever be. Do you plan on coming to the funeral tomorrow?"

"Yes, but we will stay a polite distance away and only approach the men we came to question after the formalities. You don't have to come for drinks dear. I understand that you don't want to carry on the charade of small talk with people you are unlikely to ever see again." Ducky said rather depressed at the outcome of this dinner that he had looked so forward to.

"Thank you for understanding Ducky and I am truly sorry."

The two finished dinner knowing that it had to be this way, yet both feeling horrible for it. They left the restaurant and M kissed him goodbye. Ducky watched her walk away with a sad smile. Gibbs and Hotchner saw it all from the pub beside the restaurant.

Gibbs slapped his hand on Ducky's shoulder. "I'm sorry it didn't work out Ducky."

"I am too. I guess there are no fairy tales at my age. There is too much life behind...to much baggage to overcome. She told me to tell the two of you that you will get no answers from the men you plan to see tomorrow and I don't doubt her on that."

"I figured as much." Hotchner said as he sighed. "Well we have to try. Perhaps what they don't say will give us as much of a clue as what they have been told to tell us."

"It didn't really surprise me that she said no to something more. Come let's go have a drink. I will introduce you to my old friend Angus and if we don't have hangovers in the morning that will be truly surprising."

* * *

Chester King grasped M's hand in his as they made their way down the aisle of the church to the front pew. A large picture of Malcolm, in uniform was on a stand beside the coffin. The two of them sat down and then the Minister began the funeral.

After the religious service Chester got up to say a few words about his late cousin. Old amusing stories of boyhood, that did more to bring a tear to M's eyes then anything the Minister droned on about.

After the service they all proceeded to the burial and the military tribute. James Bond kept to the back as extra security. He kept his eyes on M for the most part, other than to scan for threats. He noticed Harry, talking with Dr. Mallard and the two American agents.

Eventually the Americans made their way to give their condolences to Chester king and then to introduce themselves to the First Lord of the Sea and some other members of the admiralty.

James made his way to Harry to say hello as the two of them walked towards M and Chester. Bond extended his hand to Chester, who shook it and took his condolences. The four of them stood on a small hill as they watched from a distance as they watched the Americans became frustrated questioning them.

"I suppose they are not getting anything from the brass." Harry said.

"No they will not. Harry, Bond could you give us a moment?" M asked as she turned to look at Chester. Bond and Harry nodded and moved away towards the Americans who were left standing and talking to each other after they got nowhere with their questions.

"You have to tell me something important, I can tell. Just please tell me you are not running off to America to marry that doctor." Chester asked.

M rolled her eyes and handed him an envelope. Chester's eyebrows rose and he had a question that died on his lips as he flipped it over and saw the handwriting. He opened it and began to read, occasionally looking at M. When he finished he sighed and handed it back to her. M folded it carefully and put it back in her jacket pocket.

"That explains it. Damn! It was all just a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. The Admiralty has the device now?"

"Yes. It's done."

"Poor dear. I wish this could be easier for you. He wanted you to marry him...that is clear from the last line, but what is not clear is if you would have said yes."

M looked down the hill towards the grave of her dead lover. "It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"It does to me. Did you love him?"

M's face screwed up as a tear slipped from her eye. "Yes." She said almost hesitantly.

"You sound like you had to think about that my dear."

"Well, I am now understanding that there are different types of love Chester. Years change things. Nigel I loved...my god, it was overwhelming when it hit me, but over the years it mellowed. Malcolm; I had always loved as a friend, but it was becoming more, we just didn't have time for it to develop."

"So there is hope for me yet?"

M smiled. "I don't know Chester...do I really need to make a complete set out of you King men?"

Chester's mouth dropped open. "You told me you never….with Robert!"

M laughed and put her hand on his arm. "I ment date...nothing more. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Give me some time Chester, and you may just get that dinner date."

Chester's face lit up in surprise. "His letter got to you about me...my cousin's last words were for the two of us to be together."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself Chester King."

Chester grabbed her hand as the Americans came closer with James and Harry. Surprisingly M never pulled it away.

Bond and Ducky were quite aware of the meaning of this small gesture, but really what could they say. There was an old relationship there that neither of them could compete with.

Hotchner nodded towards them. "It seems that we made this trip for nothing and whatever was hidden in those woods is now long gone. I can't say that I'm happy about this, but at least I can thank you for helping us find and get rid of two serial murderers."

"Yes." Gibbs said seriously. "If you need to come back to pick up any other things your spies have left behind let us know in advance. Agent Di Nozzo would love to drive you around M."

Ducky smirked. "I'm sorry that this could not work out better for us, but I wish you both well."

"Thank you doctor." Chester answers with M's hand securely in his.

M yanked her hand away from Chester, to shake the hand of Gibbs and Hotchner. "If you need our assistance on anything other than this matter please call. I will do what I can to assist you should you ever need anything." It was a small consolation, but it was a genuine offer and accepted well by the men.

M moved in front of Ducky. "I hope you have a nice stay while on vacation Ducky. I wish you well in the future." She gave Ducky a short hug and kissed his cheek.

"Is there anyway I will ever get to know your real name M?" Ducky asked.

Chester laughed and M put her hand up to silence him. "Only once I retire, or pass on Ducky."

"It's for safety reasons." James Bond said seriously. Something told them all that James Bond knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, that is why we hope you don't mention the code names Arthur and Galahad in the context of this investigation report. We were there as civilians ourselves, and got pulled in this mystery."

Gibbs and Hotchner shook hands with Bond and Hart. "The less we mention some of the circumstances of this investigation the better, the directors have already spoken with the state department about this so as far as they are concerned, case closed once we return with no further information from your navy." Hotchner stated.

"I'm happy that the murderers of Private Owens were uncovered and out of the picture." Gibbs said.

Hotchner nodded in agreement. "And that the KGB is not in control of a small town, killing anyone who gets too close to what they were looking for."

Gibbs, Ducky and Hotchner turned back and looked at Chester, now holding M's hand again. "Those two together, will be a force to be reckoned with." Ducky said with a sad sigh.

* * *

The end.


End file.
